In her Own Hands
by Beechiki
Summary: This story is co-written. It was formerly known as In Her Hands. A girl, fathered by an Istari, is hidden amongst the hobbits, and endowed with a gift. A gift that could save middle earth and help her find her destiny. LegolasOC, Slightly AU, 10th walker
1. Galadriel's Wisdom

Authors Note: This is a co-written story between myself and Princess-Celede, so if you like it feel free to look at some of her other stories as well. This is just a teaser of what is to come a full-length chapter will be going up in a few days. This teaser is meant to be like the part where Glandirel talks at the start of FOTR. Imagine it is Glandirel who is speaking this passage.

Disclaimer: We owe nothing that you recognise as J.R.R. Tolkien's.

Long before we sailed to these shores, the wise one cloaked in grey wandered these lands, and fell in love with the lady of nature, yet their destiny was clouded and neither knew that pain and separation blackened their path. The lady could not long survive the shadow that was slowly creeping over the lands and so she fled. The entwives followed to ease the pain of her broken heart.

Their love was pure and a child was born, she was special, a gifted one of old, with the wisdom of the Istari and the powers of nature, she was hidden among the halflings until she would be called upon, nearly 2000 years later, her true powers hidden from her by a deception created from love.

This is her story.

Authors Note: Please Review, come on you know you wanna!


	2. Discoveries and Disappearances

Authors Note: We hope that you all enjoy this story and don't give us too many flames! Princess-Celede and Beechiki. :)

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Ivy straightened her long slender back, groaning slightly as the muscles flexed. The knots of the long days work unwinding slightly. She had been working many hours in the pipe weed fields, in the past month. As Bilbo Baggins' birthday was fast approaching and it would require vast amounts of high quality weed.

Ivy smiled gently as she thought of the kind old hobbit that she lived with. She had lived with many families over the years, but there was no doubt in her mind that Uncle Bilbo and Frodo were the closest to her heart. She bent down again and continued to remove the weeds from around the plants. Ivy whispered to the plants words that would encourage them to grow. Ivy remembered very clearly the day she had first spoken with a plant. It had been long ago only a few years after she had arrived in Hobbiton.

She had been about forty years of age but physically she was a young girl of about ten. Ivy had been young and full of spirit; she had been racing through fields of corn like she often did playing games and pinching mushrooms with her young hobbit friends. These fields of corn had been tended by the Maggot family for generations and would continue to be for many more. Ivy had stopped suddenly when she thought that she had heard something whisper her name. She looked around her with curiosity and the leaves on the closest corn stalk began to rustle slightly, and much to her surprise she could understand.

"Welcome, Lady of the Earth, we enjoy your company, stay in our fields as long as you like,"

Ivy despite an urge to run back to her home had stayed and gingerly reached out and stroked the leaves.

"Who are you?" She whispered in a delicate voice.

"We are the corn of Maggots most southern acreage"

Ivy frowned slightly.

"Why are you talking to me, are you real?"

She heard a faint chuckle reverberate around her.

"Yes my dear we are quiet real, we talk to you because you are the only one who can hear,"

From that day on Ivy had had conversations with almost every living thing she passed in the Shire, and much to farmer Maggots delight he had a bumper crop that year and every year that followed. Many more years passed and over time the Hobbits of the Shire began to notice Ivy's gift. Eventually, Ivy was asked if she would work with the pipe weed crops, and as she had not had the opportunity to talk with them yet she readily agreed. That had been nearly a thousand years ago. She had known many plants in those fields and mourned their passing and celebrated the birth of their saplings. She felt, as close to them as she would her own kin.

The pipe weed of the southern fathering had long been known through out Hobbition, and all of Middle Earth as the best that could be had. This had been true ever since Ivy had started her work tending the plants. Rumor had it that even the great kings of men, indulged in the smoking of the weed she so lovingly tended.

Ivy stood once again and surveyed the fields. She had done enough work for today, she wanted to go and help Bilbo bake some cakes for the party. Knowing Bilbo, he would get all in a bother, and poor Frodo would be left to bake for nearly five hundred hobbits!

She brushed the dirt of her simple cotton skirt and started to make her way back towards Bag End. The plants rustled a reluctant farewell, and she was forced to stop for a moment and comfort them with a promise of return tomorrow.

She walked along the well-beaten paths; it always took her a long time to walk anywhere. As every blade of grass and every plant, cried out for her attention as she neared. Usually she politely put them off, promising to return when time permitted. This she always did filling every minute of her spare time wandering around the shire listening to the whisperings of the living earth. Today, however, she was idle and stopped to give attention to all those who sought it. Bilbo would be baking all day there was plenty of time for her to help.

When she finally neared Bag End it was almost dark. The last rays of sun slipped away as Ivy closed the gate behind her and started up the path to the front door. Lost in the whisperings of her friends she had forgotten time. Ivy had always had a poor concept of time. Ivy was immortal but this was something she was unaware of. She had been told from her youngest days that she was human, and as she didn't know any, how was she to know she wasn't? Ivy believed that she was living a normal mortal life, albeit a longer one than that of the hobbits.

Ivy sighed with sadness as she pushed open the front door. Soon it would be time for Bilbo to pass and she would once again be left to deal with grief. The grief of losing a friend that she had known for so long. Ivy's slight frown quickly melted into a warm smile as Bilbo hurried out of the kitchen to welcome her home. She hung her cloak on a hook near the door.

"Welcome home my dear," he exclaimed.

Ivy knelt down and gave him a hug filled with warmth and affection.

"I am sorry I did not help you bake, Uncle. I got lost in my wanderings again."

Bilbo nodded knowingly and chuckled.

"Please do not worry. Frodo helped me most willingly, although I am not sure that I helped as much. But come, an old friend of ours is visiting."

Ivy followed Bilbo into the sitting room where Frodo was perched on a chair opposite an elderly bearded man. A man she had met many times before, and whom she knew was dear to the hearts of both Frodo and Bilbo. Gandalf had always stayed distant from her. She frowned disapprovingly at the man who brought mischief into the peaceful life of Hobbiton. He was labeled in these parts as a 'peace disturber', although she did rather enjoy his fireworks.

"Hello Gandalf." said Ivy, "It is good to see you again. Are you are here for Bilbo's Party?"

"Yes, m'dear. Although I had hoped to have a chat with Bilbo alone. Why don't you and Frodo go along to bed? I won't keep your uncle long"

"Yes, of course. Goodnight Uncle, Goodnight Gandalf" Ivy said as she turned towards her bedroom, with a puzzled look on her face. What could Gandalf possibly want to talk to Bilbo about?

BANG! Pop…pop...pop……

A loud explosion followed by a soft, popping, buzzing noise sounded throughout the clearing where a large number of hobbits were gathered to celebrate Bilbo Baggins' eleventy first birthday, and to consume any food that happened to be lying around. Several hobbits who had been chatting animatedly jumped with a start at the sudden intrusion to their conversation, but then relaxed and laughed, realizing it was only one of Gandalf's fireworks. Gandalf was happily setting them off at various intervals for the hobbit children to enjoy.

A small number of young hobbits were gathered around Bilbo sitting cross-legged on the grass and listening intently to one of his tales about trolls, although they were occasionally distracted they found themselves gazing in awe and pointing to the large and very bright fireworks over head. Someone nearby fell off their chair and landed into a cake that one of the hobbit families had brought with them and nearby hobbits chuckled at the poor soul and then resumed chatting.

Ivy sat over to one side of the party, watching the adult hobbits dancing and enjoying the freshly brewed ale and the best weed in the shire that Ivy herself had grown since seedlings. Yet she could not resent them for smoking it because they enjoyed it so much.

"Ivy?" asked Frodo, coming over to her table, "Would you like to dance?"

Ivy nodded in response and stood up. Frodo took her soft, pale hand into his own and led her to the area that had been reserved for dancing. They made their way to the dance floor. Frodo stopped as they passed Samwise Gamgee his most faithful friend.

"Why don't you ask Rosie to dance?" Frodo asked Sam, nudging him in the side.

"I think I'll just have another ale," mumbled Sam, getting up from his table and making his way over to the ale barrels where there were several drunken hobbits singing in slurred baritones.

Frodo laughed, and pushed Sam into Rosie Cotton, the barmaid at the infamous Green Dragon Inn. Frodo and Ivy twirled happily around the dance area. Frodo, falling over in his drunkenness, stumbled and brought Ivy down with him. Laughing Ivy stood and brushed her skirt down. Frodo attempted to get her to dance again, but Ivy politely refused, not wanting to be embarrassed another time. Frodo continued to dance anyway; doing complicated jumps and bobs to the fiddler's music.

Gandalf watched from the opposite side of the party with twinkling eyes and a smile filled with mirth. He had known Ivy since she was a newborn. She was blessed with her Mother's unusual chestnut brown hair and strange green eyes. She had also inherited a small part of her mother's gift, a special gift that helped living beings to grow. She had only a little of her father in her. Yes, he smiled, more of her mother than her father.

Bilbo made his way to the large pile of empty ale barrels that had accumulated under a tree, during the night's festivities. He stepped up on top of the nearest one and turned to face his friends and family.

"My dear friends, I have lived among you for many years, more than I care to remember. You are all dear to me in your special way, and I thank you for enjoying my eleventy-first birthday with me."

Ivy smiled as a loud cheer rose from the crowd. She shuffled over slightly as Frodo sat on the bench next to her. She felt something gnawing at the back of her mind. A shadow of doubt and concern grew steadily larger and more powerful. She shifted nervously in her seat, and Frodo looked across at her, worry etched on his face. Before he could say anything Bilbo started his speech once again.

"I fear my time has come. I have tarried long, too long perhaps. Now it is time for me to go..."

Ivy noticed him fingering something that was concealed inside his pocket. She could not have known what it was, but she did not like the feeling of dread that it was emanating. Bilbo slipped on the ring of power and disappeared. At that moment, a blinding pain struck Ivy and she fell to the floor, grabbing at her head. Frodo was torn between tending to his friend and searching out his Uncle.

Bilbo trotted back towards Bag End, softly chuckling to himself. They would be talking about this for years! He thought rather proud of his dramatic exit. He slipped off the ring and put it back in his pocket and he busied himself-preparing for his departure.

Deciding that Ivy was in more immediate danger, Frodo leant over Ivy and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked up at him, her eyes slightly out of focus.

"Water, get her some water," he called out.

Pippin ran to get some from the refreshments table; Frodo maneuvered Ivy's head into his lap whispering soothing words to her, uncertain of what else he could do.

The guests at the party, had not noticed Ivy's fall they were to busy fussing over Bilbo's disappearance. The hobbits started to go home quickly, not liking the fact that their evening had been ruined by Bilbo's tomfoolery. Within twenty minutes, the field was deserted save Pippin, Frodo, Sam and Ivy. Sam lingered a few feet away from them, to give Ivy some room.

Pippin held Ivy's hand, a grim expression on his face, and Frodo encouraged her to sip water slowly. She murmured softy and turned her head to look at Pippin.

"Where's Merry?" she asked in a slightly slurred voice.

Pippin felt his spirits drop. Long had his heart favored Ivy, and her first words were of Merry!

"Gandalf sent him home after the fireworks…."

Ivy struggled to sit up. She winced as she felt the pain return to her head, albeit with a much less intensity.

"I have a feeling, I am going to have a sore head for a few days," She smiled softly.

"We had best get you home so you can rest, Ivy, and tomorrow I suggest we talk to Gandalf and see what caused you to faint so suddenly. It could not have been the ale, you did not drink enough"

The thought of talking to Gandalf made her groan and roll her eyes. Pippin reluctantly released Ivy's hand and the two hobbits walked on either of her sides, Sam trailing behind. They lead her back to Bag End and her soft bed.

Gandalf left the party only moments after Bilbo had disappeared. He walked back to Bag End swiftly his long grey robes flowing around his feet. He entered the door, which Bilbo had left slightly ajar in his haste and pushed it shut softly behind him. Crouching over so as not to injure his head, he walked through to the kitchen where he saw a much frazzled Bilbo packing a traveling bag full of food.

"Where do you think you are going, Mr. Baggins?" Gandalf's deep voice boomed in the small entry way.

Frodo escorted Ivy up the path that led to the front door of Bag End. Frodo had been living at Bag End since he had become orphaned at a young age. His parents were nothing but a fuzzy memory. Bilbo and Ivy and his mischievous cousins were the only family he had ever known. A few months after his arrival at Bag End Gandalf had asked Bilbo to take in another lonely sole and so Ivy had joined the Bag End bachelors, bringing a much needed feminine flair to the cozy home.

As they reached the door, Frodo opened it and the pair stepped inside. On the polished marble entryway, there sat a small gold ring. Frodo half carried, half led Ivy to the nearest chair and after making sure she was safely sitting. He walked back to the entrance hall, to shut the front door. His eyes flicked to the golden ring. He turned as he heard whispers rush around him. Frodo frowned and bent down to pick up the ring.

Frodo held the ring in his hand; it felt heavier than he expected it to. Gandalf was leaning forward in a chair near the fire; whispering to himself and smoking heavily, apparently having not noticed Frodo and Ivy enter.

"What happened, Gandalf?" Frodo whispered.

Gandalf looked up and frowned, drawing himself out of his stupor.

"What's wrong with Ivy?" He asked, ignoring Frodo's question.

"She took ill at the party. Right about the time Uncle disappeared" Frodo said.

"Yes," said Gandalf thoughtfully, "I thought she might have..."

Frodo frowned at Gandalf. Ivy rolled her eyes in the chair opposite. Who did he think he was talking about her like she wasn't there? She was sick, not dead!

Gandalf looked at Frodo as though he had only just realized he was there.

"Your Uncle has gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End." Gandalf spotted the ring in Frodo's hand.

"Along with all his possessions" Gandalf held out an envelope and Frodo dropped the ring inside.

Gandalf sealed it with wax and handed it back to Frodo.

"Keep it secret... Keep it safe" Gandalf got up and grabbed his cloak and staff.

"Where are you going?" asked Frodo.

"I must see my head of order. He is both powerful and wise. He will know what to do. In the meantime, keep it safe" Gandalf said, referring to the ring.

"What about Ivy?" Frodo asked hurriedly, eager for the wizard's instruction on how to care for her.

Ivy looked up at Frodo.

"May I see it? Is that what made Uncle disappear?"

Frodo crossed the room and went to hand the envelope to Ivy.

"Don't!" Gandalf exclaimed as her delicate hand reached for it.

"Ivy you must never touch the ring. I fear for you safety, fair one,"

Ivy looked at Gandalf in a puzzled expression. She did not like being ordered around in her own home and Gandalf had always been abrupt with her, almost rude. So why was he calling her "fair one"? She nodded her head in acceptance; Uncle Bilbo had always trusted his judgment and despite her discontent so would she.

Gandalf stalked out of Bag End not turning back or hesitating to say farewell to either Frodo or Ivy. Ivy cradled her head in her hands and exhaled deeply.

Frodo placed the envelope in the bottom of a wooden trunk that was in the corner, covered in pages of Bilbo's scribbling. He went to Ivy and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Come, I think you should get some rest,"

Ivy stood up, still a little shaky on her feet and followed the small hobbit to her room. Frodo readied her bed for sleeping and retrieved her sleeping gown from the chestnut coloured wardrobe and lay in out on the bed for her.

"Good night Ivy,"

Ivy smiled weakly and nodded before turning to start changing. Frodo hesitated before leaving the room; Ivy noticed his presence and turn to face him once more.

"What bothers you, my brother?"

Despite tonight's confusing events Frodo felt a smile tug at his face at the endearment Ivy had used.

"I fear I will find no peace tonight. I fear for Bilbo and am uncertain of many things,"

Ivy nodded knowingly; her thoughts had been heading in a similar direction.

"Why don't you sleep near me tonight? I will not lie I would take comfort in your presence. This house feels so big with out Bilbo."

Frodo nodded, left the room and walked silently down the hall to his own room. He changed into his own nightclothes and then returned to Ivy's chambers. As he pushed open then door Ivy shuffled over in her bed; Frodo slipped under the warm covers and they huddled up close to each other, both uncertain and scared at the turn of events, this not so happy occasion had taken.

Ivy lay there for a few hours. The pain had subsidised but her mind was in a muddle and she could not sleep, despite her heavily drooping eyelids. She listened to Frodo's light, rhythmic breathing. She smiled and slid out of bed and padded silently across the room and slipped on her coat. She stopped and pulled the cover under Frodo's chin, tucking him in. She kissed him softly on the cheek.

Frodo was the closet thing to a brother she would ever have. She was fiercely protective of him, even thought he was more than capable of looking after himself. She opened the bedroom door and winced as it let out a loud squeak. She would have to look at that tomorrow.

She made her way out to the front garden and opened the front door slowly not wanting to wake Frodo. Ivy smiled as she stepped on to the grass with her bare feet. The garden's plants called out to her with joy at her recovery. She closed her eye and basked in the feelings of love that flowed from them. She sat down and crossed her legs pulling her coat in close around her, shivering gently. She watched the trees shift slightly to block the chilly wind for her.

"Thankyou my friends," She whispered.

She felt the approval radiate from the trees. They enjoyed being able to do something for her. After a few minutes after the plants had assured themselves that no harm had befallen her, their mood changed rapidly. Ivy who had begun relaxing in their soothing presence snapped her eyes open and looked around. The plants were frantic they were shaking and speaking in rapid, disjointed almost panicked tones. She reached out to the nearest daisy bush and lightly touched the leaves. Images burnt their way through her mind. Fire, pain and a barren wasteland devoid of any life at all, she felt tears slide down her face as she mourned for all the plants that had once flourished there.

As suddenly as the images had come they left again. She pulled her hand away from the bush and buried it in the grass. She was greeted with soft words of comfort.

"Ivy, the daughter of the earth. You must save us…our need is dire………the evil that spreads across Middle Earth is becoming to great,"

Ivy shook her head confused.

"I don't understand," She whispered.

"You will, you must leave the Shire soon, but you go with our blessing and good wishes. Please be wary of the dangers that lie ahead of you."

Ivy stood up and went inside. She did not think she could take anymore. The plants had settled but they were still exuding a sort of mild anxiety that was making her very on edge. She returned to her bed and lay down carefully, as to not disturb Frodo, who instinctively huddled closer to her as she lay down.

Despite having even more confused thoughts flowing through her mind she could smell the lavender that grew outside her window releasing extra scent to help her relax. She closed her eyes and sleep claimed her.

**Authors Note:** PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	3. The Ring Leaves The Shire

Life passed in the Shire, much as it always did, full of its own comings and goings. The ring slipped from Frodo's mind as he went about his daily duties. The only person still thinking about the ring and it's presence in the Shire was Ivy. She could not forget the warning the plants had given her, it dwelt heavily on her mind. There was always something just on the edge of her consciousness teasing her, put it on, go on you know you want to.

Two full moons had come and gone when, on a balmy summer evening, Ivy and Frodo were enjoying their ale, out the front of the Green Dragon. Which was and always had been the best and only pub in Hobbiton. The last thing on their minds was the ring; even Ivy had found distraction with good company and fine ale. Ivy was listening to soft, soothing whispers of the Earth aware of Frodo talking animatedly to Sam about Bilbo's unexpected departure. For long had Sam yearned to travel to Rivendell meet the elves.

Once Sam's voice became slurred, Ivy suggested they retire lest the hobbits suffer illness the next morn, Ivy had never felt more than a slight tingling sensation in her fingers from ale consumption, and it amused her greatly to watch her little friends struggle to walk or sit successfully in a chair with out missing or falling off.

"Come on Frodo, we really must return home" said Ivy, standing up and smoothing her clothes.

Frodo and Sam stood, rather unsteadily and followed Ivy down the road to Bag End. Frodo and Ivy bid Sam farewell at the gate. Ivy noticed that a window was open, but thought nothing of it, thinking that Frodo must have opened it before they left to air the house after the long winter.

They entered the dark house, to find most of Bilbo's maps and notes strewn across the floor.

"I do not recall opening that window," said Frodo.

"Perhaps that is because you are intoxicated," said Ivy, laughing.

"Shhh…" whispered Frodo.

They heard a creak come from down the hallway.

The air went unusually still.

Frodo felt a hand on his shoulder and Gandalf's face appeared in front of him.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" he asked urgently.

"Yes……"stammered Frodo, "I think so"

"Show it to me"

Frodo hurried over to the old chest in the corner of their living room and dug the envelope that contained the ring from the bottom of the chest. He held it out to Gandalf, who immediately snatched it and threw it into the fire that Ivy had lit to cook their second supper upon.

Frodo looked at Gandalf curiously, wondering what had possessed the wizard to such a change in demeanor and hasty actions. Gandalf waited until the paper had burned away and lifted the ring out of the fire with the fire tongs.

"Take it, it's quite cool" he assured Frodo.

Frodo held out his hand and felt the ring drop into his hand.

"What can you see?" asked Gandalf.

"Nothing" replied Frodo, examining the golden band.

Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait," Frodo exclaimed, "There are markings. It's some form of elvish. I cannot read it"

"There are few who can. It is the language of Mordor of which I will not utter here"

As the evil words glowed brighter, casting an eerie red hue over the room, Ivy felt the living things surround her home begin to cry out in fear and she covered her ears in a futile attempt to block their voices out. She reached out to them with her mind and begged them to be quiet for their sound was overpowering.

"It roughly reads," Gandalf continued, "In the common tongue, one ring to rule them all, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them"

"It is the one ring, forged by Sauron himself; he filled it with his malice and his hate,"

"Take it Gandalf, take it," Frodo insisted.

"No I can not, through me it would wield a power too great, although I would use it for a desire to do good,"

"But it can not stay here," Frodo pleaded, "It cannot stay in the shire"

"No it cannot, master Baggins,"

Ivy stood up.

"We must take it away from here Frodo,"

Gandalf closed his eyes for a moment; he had known this moment was coming for many years, yet he had hoped to avoid it. Now he must send two of his beloved friends into the very path of the evil he wished to shield them from.

There was a rustling in the plants outside of the open window. Gandalf motioned for Ivy and Frodo to get down. Quietly he went over to the window and poked his staff down into the thick shrubbery under the window sill. Gandalf lunged out and grabbed a very startled Sam by the collar and pulled him in through the window.

"Curse you Samwise Gamgee, what have you heard?" Gandalf said, lifting Sam onto the table.

"Nothing, I swear, that is, I heard a great deal about a ring and the dark lord. Please Mr. Gandalf sir; don't turn me into anything…unnatural" Sam stammered frightened by the flash of anger he saw in Gandalf's usually friendly eyes.

"No, perhaps not." Gandalf said, with a twinkle in his eye, his humor returned "I have something else in mind for you. You will accompany Frodo and Ivy on their journey."

Sam pulled himself together and rushed out of the front door, hurrying home to pack his traveling gear and his beloved cooking pots, before Gandalf could change his mind. Ivy and Frodo did the same, milling around the house stuffing clothes, food and drinking water into strong backpacks. When they were done and Sam had returned after bidding his Old Gaffer a rather tear-filled farewell, they started out of the front door.

"I must leave you for a time my friends," Gandalf said in a hushed tone as Frodo tucked the ring safely in his pocket. Sensing their panic Gandalf reassured them.

"I will meet you at the Prancing Pony Inn at Bree; I will be there when you arrive."

It was just after dawn, and the first pink rays of sun were cracking the cold, grey sky when Frodo, Sam and Ivy reached the edge of Farmer Maggots farm. They had been walking for two days straight, only stopping for sleep, which they did sparingly taking turns to keep watch huddling around in a small group, too afraid to light a fire. The trio undertook most of their journey in silence, thoughts bearing heavily on their minds and anxiety curling in their stomachs. Ivy occasionally broke out in song at spontaneous intervals, in an attempt to block out the desperate cries for help from the plants they passed by on their travels.

It also soothed Frodo and Sam, hearing her sweet earthy voice drift through the air, making them think of home and for short moments forget about their mission and the danger that was now present in their once simple and pleasant lives. They continued on through Farmer Maggot's farm until Sam stopped suddenly, just before they reached the cornfields.

"What is it Sam?" asked Frodo, turning to face him.

"If I take another step, it'll be the farthest I've ever been from home"

Ivy smiled at Sam. Good old Sam she thought, you could always count on him to think of the little things.

"Come on Sam" said Frodo, walking back to meet him.

Sam reluctantly took a step forward and Ivy fell into step behind him, to make sure he didn't immediately turn and run back home. They entered the fields, with Frodo in the lead. Before long they had lost sight of Frodo his height ensuring he disappeared among the tall corn.

"Mr. Frodo?" called Sam, glancing at Ivy anxiously. "Mr. Frodo? FRODO?"

Frodo who had hurried back towards Ivy and Sam upon hearing his name appeared from around the corner back into their sight a worried look on his face.

"What is it Sam?" asked Frodo, concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing, it's just something Gandalf said," said Sam nodding as if trying to reassure himself as well as Frodo.

"What did he say?" said Frodo, rather fondly, smiling at his old friend.

"'Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee!' And I don't mean to."

"We're still in the Shire Sam. What could possibly happen?"

At that instant, both Ivy and Frodo were knocked over. Sam was torn between trying to help Frodo or Ivy, his loyalties and chivalry splitting him down the centre, while Sam was caught in hesitation a head popped up from the pile bodies.

"Frodo!" Yelled Pippin, excited to see his much adored, older cousin. "Merry! It's Frodo Baggins"

"Hello Frodo!" said Merry, brushing himself off and straightening his waist coat.

"And Ivy too!" said Pippin, going a gentle shade of pink. Ivy smiled at Pippin, causing him to go even redder, and her to giggle a little at his embarrassment.

"What are you two doing?" demanded Sam, looking at them and taking in their armfuls of vegetables. "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" he said accusingly.

They all heard distant cries and barking. Ivy turned and led the way through the corn, ignoring the pleas of caution from the plants, to not go that way. She was about to turn and see where the others were, when she suddenly stopped, before she fell over a cliff. Not a large cliff, but a cliff all the same.

Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo, who in their haste to escape Farmer Maggot's wrath had not been watching where they were running, smacked into Ivy, sending her tumbling down out of control tearing her dress slightly on a rough tree root and the hobbits fell after her.

The group landed in a heap right next to the main road and with much muttering and rubbing of sore joints they untangled themselves.

"I think I've broken something," said Merry, reaching beneath him and pulling out a broken carrot.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took," muttered Sam, helping Frodo to his feet.

"It was just a detour, a shortcut," said Merry.

"A shortcut to what?" said Ivy.

"Mushrooms!" said Pippin, in surprise.

Sam, Merry and Pippin ran over and began collecting mushrooms. Frodo stood in the middle of the road and Ivy was watching Frodo closely. She could feel the darkness creeping up the road and she could hear the sound of horse hooves.

"I think we should get off the road," said Ivy, not removing her eyes from Frodo.

"Get off the road!" yelled Frodo.

They all scrambled over a tree root and hid beneath it. Sam, Merry and Pippin still looking at their finds, quietly exclaiming over their good fortune. Ivy could hear nothing now, but the cries of the plants that surrounded them. She placed her hands over her ears to try and block out the sound. A horse's whinny sounded somewhere above them, and Frodo turned to look through the gnarled tree roots.

A foot stepped heavily onto the road, encased in metal. Frodo immediately turned back and leaned as far as he could into the tree, pushing himself back against its hard surface. The being sniffed the air, as though trying to smell the hobbits. Frodo's eyes rolled back into his head and his hand reached for the ring. He pulled it out and was about to put it on, when Sam reached over and put his hand over Frodo's, snapping him out of his trance like state. Frodo immediately came to his senses and put the ring safely away in his pocket once more, much to Sam's relief. Pippin threw a log away from them sending the being hunting off in the opposite direction. They all scrambled back over the log and away from the being and his steed.

They flew down the forest path towards the Brandywine ferry. Ivy let her hopes begin to rise as they saw its lanterns shining just ahead. The plants started screaming to her, terror was gripping them, and they were frantic. Ivy was just about to share the warning with the Hobbits when the Nazgul came galloping down the path behind them. They made a last effort to sprint for the ferry. Sam, Frodo and Merry jumped on but Pippin, who was a little shorter than the others, fell behind and in his terror tripped.

With no time for tact, Ivy roughly grabbed him up like a small child and roughly threw him on to the raft. She then called out to the trees, shrubs and grasses that began to reach out with long branches and tentacles, snagging the Nazgul and slowing his approach. She turned and leapt on to the ferry. The Hobbits, all shaking with fear, huddled close to her seeking comfort in her motherly aura.

Ivy drew the hobbits in close around her and whispered soothing words, cradling them in her skirts like a mother hen. As soon as the ferry landed on the far side of the bank she roused them out of there protective huddle and they silently followed her as she lead them to Bree. The trees on the far bank had witnessed the horrific scene and were probing Ivy's mind with questions regarding her wellbeing. She snapped at them telling them she was fine. The plants recoiled from her mind, wounded by her brashness. She sighed softly, feeling her way through the dark, she had offended them, something she did not have time to rectify, hopefully one day she would be given the opportunity to return and beg for forgiveness from her old friends, but right now she had to concentrate on getting four very cold, scared hobbits to Bree and into the care of Gandalf.


	4. Towns To Towers

"Who goes there?" called out the grizzly old gatekeeper at the entrance to the city of Bree.

"We are traveling and wish to seek accommodation" replied Frodo, the cold making him shudder involuntarily.

"All right" said the gatekeeper, "Had to ask is all, there's a rumors of strange folk around"

He opened the gate and ushered the group inside. Ivy and the hobbits immediately made their way through the winding streets towards the welcoming warm glow of the Prancing Pony. They entered and waited at the bar enjoying the gentle warmth that was emanating from an open fire roaring at the opposite end of the inn.

"Err..." said the barman, "Can I help you?" It had been a long time since he had seen such a large group of Hobbits visit his establishment, let alone on such an evening as this, with evil traveling the night. Ivy stepped forward.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" she said.

"Gandalf?" asked the barman, "Grey haired chap with a pointy hat?"

The hobbits nodded.

"I've not seen him for six weeks"

Panic began to rise in Frodo. Where was Gandalf? What was going on? What should they do? Questions raced through his mind, questions a hobbit should never have to think about. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him as his stress levels continued to rise. Ivy turned to face the Hobbits, sensing his growing discomfort and distress.

"Perhaps he is late. We shall wait for him here a night" she said, trying to soothe the Hobbits, but her intuition and the reassurance from the small animals hidden in the dark warm places within the establishment around her told her that all was not well. She reached out for the near by plants and found nothing, there was no living plants within the walls of Bree, this caused her much discomfort, but also offered a silence she had never experienced before and she felt lonely.

They chose a table towards the back of the inn, in an attempt not to draw too much attention to themselves. Merry and Pippin immediately went up to the bar and got themselves a drink. Ivy, Sam and Frodo, however, were too lost in their thoughts about Gandalf to bother with ale.

"Baggins? Yeah I know a Baggins. Frodo Baggins" Pippin said, pointing to Frodo.

"Pippin, no!" cried Frodo as he stood up frantically. Frodo stood up and started to move towards Pippin and the men in the bar were suddenly very interested in him, much more interested than they should be, but slipped and landed on the cold stone floor, the ring flew out of his hand. He reached his hand up to catch it but it slipped on his finger instead. He vanished, causing uproar in the small tavern.

Frodo finally managed to get the ring off his finger and he breathed a sigh of relief. A hand suddenly came from nowhere and grabbed Frodo, lifting him off the ground. Ivy was watching them and tried to run after them but was blocked by a group of large men. This strange man entered a small room and let go of Frodo, dropping him to the ground.

"That is no trinket you carry" he said, extinguishing candles as he walked around the room, leaving only the firelight.

"I carry nothing" muttered Frodo.

"Indeed"

Suddenly, Sam, Pippin, Merry and Ivy burst in the room, Ivy lead the charge with all the animals she could coax out of their warm hiding places, fifty or so mice, rats and spiders scurrying around her feet in a wild frenzy.

"Let him go or I'll have you Long shanks," Sam yelled as he wielded a chair threateningly.

Aragorn looked at the creatures on the ground and took a step back. Suddenly, from outside in the distance, but far to close for comfort, a Black rider let out a high scream that made the hair on the back of Ivy's neck stand up.

"We cannot spend the night here; I offer you my help such as it is. Gandalf has been delayed I will lead you to Rivendell, where you will be relieved of your burden Frodo, but we can not linger here for long,"

Ivy reached out in her mind and thanked her friends for their brave assistance and sent them scurrying back to their homes. Aragorn lead them ino another room and blocked the door. Ivy leant against the window as the hobbits snuggled together in the larger bed. Aragorn sat looking out over Bree.

"Long have I desired to meet you Ivy of the earth, the stories of your gifts have traveled far and wide,"

Ivy felt herself going red. She turned and looked at him and then over at the young hobbits.

"It is what it is, what it has always been, I think it not special because it has always been their, since long before my friends were a thought in their grandparents minds,"

Aragorn smiled, she was well spoken this maiden of the earth. Gandalf would be proud, for her way was as mysterious and her word as riddled as that of her father.

The hobbits soon drifted into an uneasy sleep. Tossing and turning unsettled in their overcrowded bed. There was a bitter chill in the room and Aragorn had forbidden a fire. Ivy felt herself shiver violently although she had been trying to stop her self from doing so. Aragorn continued to look out the window, watching and waiting. Ivy watched the hobbits in silence, hoping that their sleep was a peaceful one.

Closer now, there was another Nazgul scream, that seemed to come from the very next room, the hobbit sized accommodation that Barliman had offered. This woke the hobbits and they gazed anxiously around. Now even more nervous and frightened than before.

There was a scuffling noise and the sound of hooves galloping away from Bree.

"We must leave," said Aragorn, "They will be hunting you even more closely now that you have deceived them"

The hobbits looked at one another, the fear showing on their round chubby faces.

"Ivy," said Aragorn, not noticing the hobbits, "We should leave now. We must reach Rivendell. Can you get the hobbits up and ready?"

Ivy nodded stiffly walking towards the hobbits and gently rousing them.

"Come" she said, "It is time"

Ivy and the Hobbits followed Strider through the shrubbery, wrapping their cloaks around them for warmth. It had begun to rain and they were all shivering violently. Suddenly, Strider stopped at the foot of a large hill.

"This is the watchtower of Amun Sul. We will rest here tonight"

They climbed the hill to a large platform. Ivy felt herself begin to relax just a little. The grass under foot was welcoming and so were the trees that grew slightly to the left. She smiled gently as she walked, letting them into her mind and thanking them for their warm welcome.

"What could you possibly be smiling about, Ivy?" Merry asked in a slightly aggravated tone.

Ivy snapped out of her trance like state, now was not the time for complex questions she would rather avoid.

"That is nothing for you to worry yourself about, master Meriadoc,"

Strider shook his head.

"I take comfort in being in the wilderness, with living things. Perhaps Ivy is the same. A man can breathe out here," he commented.

Merry was not really listening anymore as he had turned his attentions to Pippin who was complaining about his empty stomach.

"These are for you," said Strider, pulling out blades from under his cloak for them all. Four small ones for the hobbits and a long slender one for Ivy that was slightly curved with beautiful silver patterns on the scabbard and handle, Ivy peered closer at the patterns and saw that they were leaves and other living, growing things.

"I'm going to look around" He turned and walked down the hill, his sword drawn. Ivy looked up to question Strider about her blade but he was already gone.

Frodo lay down hoping to get some much-needed rest, despite his grumbling stomach. He groaned and wriggled trying to find a comfortable spot on the hard stones. They had been traveling all day and did not seem any closer to Rivendell as they had early this morning when they had left Bree. Ivy lay down next to Frodo and they huddled close together, keeping each other warm. Frodo soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming uneasy dreams.

A few hours later they awoke the sound of quarrelling hobbits. Ivy blinked her eyes and sat up. She looked over to Sam, Merry and Pippin who were fighting over who would get the last rasher of bacon. She jumped up and ran across to them, stamping on the fire frantically.

"You got ash on my tomato," complained Merry.

The plants were whispering incessant warnings to her.

"You can be seen for miles…. put it out…PUT IT OUT!" was their warning.

Ivy flopped to the ground and sighed, feeling exhausted from her rude awakening. Frodo made his way over to the group and took a plate of food from Sam.

"I saved you some, Mister Frodo,"

Frodo smiled gratefully and a rather red faced Pippin made his way around the remains of the fire and handed Ivy a plate.

"I saved this for you, Miss Ivy,"

Ivy leant forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. Pippin went a deeper shade of red.

Merry laughed out loud. "If you turn anymore red Pip, you will be as much a beacon for the black riders as the fire,"

Despite herself Ivy smiled. She was about to take another bite of her tomato when a warning ran through her mind.

"It is too late… They are coming!"

Ivy dropped her plate and it smashed on the rock ground.

A Nazgul shriek was heard in the distance.

They all grabbed their weapons and scrambled up the stairs to the top most level of the watchtower. They huddled together in a group and waited. Fear coursing through their veins. Ivy called on the living things around her for aid, but no answer came. Desperate she tried again, using most of her remaining energy, but still no reply was made. The living things were too frightened, she felt faint from the effort and Ivy struggled to concentrate on her pleas for help.

The Nazgul came, cloaked in black and wielding their poisonous Morgul blades. They advanced in on them, surrounding them. Sam, in a brave yet futile attempt to defend his master Frodo, lunged forward but was quickly and easily thrown aside, the Nazgul sensing that he was not the bearer of the ring. Ivy hung back, still desperately calling out in her mind for help. One of the Nazgul, sensing her gift, lunged for her, and Ivy, taken unawares, was thrown aside her head hitting the cold hard floor.

Frodo felt the urge to put the ring on, he could not resist, it was calling to him and slowly drew it out of his pocket. The Nazgul nearest to him sensed the ring and the others immediately stopped fighting Merry and Pippin and headed straight for Frodo. Frodo, panicking, no longer resisted the call of the ring instead slipped the ring on his finger and disappeared from sight.

The world appeared blurred once more, as it had in the inn at Bree. Around him stood nine men cloaked in white, tinged in a pale blue. They were advancing on him, and he felt his hand being pulled towards them as they called for the ring. He realized what was happening and pulled his hand back. The Nazgul that was reaching for the ring became enraged and pierced Frodo with his sword.

Frodo immediately pulled the ring off and screamed out in pain. The Nazgul continued to approach their trapped victim. Strider appeared brandishing his sword and a torch. He swung the torch at the Nazgul, setting it alight. It shrieked and ran from the watchtower in a flurry of flame. Strider struggled again, despite the odds being heavily weighed against him he defeated his immortal foes and sent them shrieking into the dark night.

Strider ran to help Frodo, who was already beginning to turn a sickly shade of green. Ivy recovered her self and crawled towards Frodo and cradling his head in her lap.

"He was stabbed by a Morgul blade," He said, as the sword crumbled into dust in his hand.

"This wound is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine"


	5. Prince Legolas

They had been traveling for three days since the horrific incident at the watchtower and Frodo was steadily getting worse. He shivered almost constantly and was continuing to turn a sickly shade of green. Day and night they traveled, only stopping for short rests and to make Frodo more comfortable. Ivy never left his side staying near him and watching over him at all times. The group was silent and the hobbits did not once complain about their frequent meal skipping, even Pippin which surprised Ivy. The sounds of the Nazgul continued to grow ever closer, reminding them how close danger was and how lucky they had been to escape. The plants were quiet, not wishing to draw the attention of the dark riders to themselves or to Ivy.

On the sixth day, they stopped for a longer rest. To allow the hobbits, especially Frodo to try and have a few hours of sleep. Everyone was becoming doubtful that they would make it to Rivendell in time to save Frodo; even Strider's resolve was beginning to waver, which bothered Ivy greatly. If this warrior of the wilds was nervous, what hope was there for the rest of them?

"What will happen to him, should we not reach Rivendell?" asked Ivy.

"He will become one of them, a wraith," said Strider, closing his eyes in defeat, "We shall rest here for a while"

"Ivy?" asked Strider, after they had stopped and settled in a small clearing, "Do you know the Altheas plant or kingsfoil?"

"Well…" said Ivy slowly, not understanding.

"It may help to slow the poison; can you help me look for some? Sam? Can you stay here and watch over Frodo, we need someone to defend him, should the Nazgul find him"

Ivy nodded and jogged off into the woods; she called out for the kingsfoil and received a whispered nervous reply. She ran over to the base of a great tree and knelt before it. She whispered, "Friend, I have the greatest of favors to request, can you spare some of your leaves to save my friend?"

Ivy heard its rustle of approval, glad to be of use to her and bursting with pride that it had been selected above all others in the woods. Strider left the hobbits; he too was searching for the plant that would ease Frodo's pain, though he need not have bothered. He had not travelled far when he suddenly felt a blade at his throat.

"What's this? A ranger caught off guard?" said the sweet and melodious voice.

Strider turned and faced his attacker.

"Arwen?" he asked.

"I have been searching for you. There are eight behind you, but where the other is, I do not know."

They reached the group in the clearing. Merry and Pippin were fussing over Frodo, talking to him and trying to draw him back to them and out of the wraith world that threatened to take him.

Arwen walked over to Frodo and called him back, speaking beautiful elvish words that were much more effective than the hobbits nervous ramblings. Ivy watched her in silence. She was an elf. She had only heard of elves in the stories that Gandalf had told her when she was a young girl. Ivy also noticed that Sam too was watching this elf curiously.

Arwen turned to Strider.

"He needs elvish medicine. I must take him to my father"

"It is three days ride from here, he will never make it" Strider spoke in elvish.

"I will take him, I am the faster rider" She replied, also in elvish.

"It is too dangerous"

"I do not fear them," She said as she lifted Frodo onto her horse and climbed on herself.

"You can't just take him! What if you are attacked!" Ivy complained loudly panic clutching her as the strange she elf took her beloved Frodo away.

Arwen ignored Ivy's plea and she leant forward whispering some elvish words into her steed's ear and they took off at a gallop through the forest. Now all the rest could do was follow in their wake.

Arwen raced through the forest, the Nazgul close behind her. Ever closer they galloped, closing in around her. She dodged them as they hounded her, always managing to out run them.

They reached the Ford of Bruinen and the borders of Rivendell. Arwen crossed the river and waited for the Nazgul to catch up to her.

They rounded the bend and stopped just short of the water, none of them having anticipated what lay before them.

"Hand over the half-ling she-elf" an eerie, raspy voice called out across the ford.

"If you want him, come and claim him," cried Arwen, brandishing her sword and a rebellious look in her eye.

Under her breath, she whispered an elvish spell and the waters of the ford began to flood. The Nazgul tentatively entered the water and made it safely halfway across when a rushing sound came from around the bend, the Nazgul were swept away by a large wave, conjured by Arwen's spell.

Arwen dismounted her horse and gently laid Frodo on the ground. He was writhing in pain and turning a deathly shade of white.

"No! Hold on Frodo!"

She picked him up and placed him back on her horse, they turned and galloped into the realm of Rivendell, and toward the healing houses of her father Lord Elrond. In the forest a days ride behind them Ivy felt Arwen's powerful magic controlling the great river and sighed with relif. They had made it to the elvish sanctuary.

Sun shone across the stiff white sheets as Frodo awakened, in Lord Elrond's healing lodge. His head was pounding and his left arm was stiff. His eyes came into focus and he saw that a familiar friend was sitting in the chair opposite the bed.

"Gandalf?" said Frodo, as he sat up.

Gandalf smiled.

"Good Afternoon. You are in the house of Elrond, master healer. It is the 28th of August"

"Where were you Gandalf?" asked Frodo.

"I am sorry I did not meet you in Bree, Frodo my dear friend" said Gandalf, "I was delayed"

Gandalf appeared lost in thought when Sam entered the room.

"Mr. Frodo you're awake!"

"Everyone has been worried about you," said Gandalf.

Frodo smiled uneasily as Merry, Pippin and Ivy entered the room.

"Where is Strider?" Frodo asked.

"He had some business to attend to" said Ivy, smiling, "Well, come along hobbits. We should leave Frodo be. We too have some business to attend to."

Ivy loved being in Rivendell, everything here was so alive. The trees had long ago been awakened by the elves and they spoke to her with wisdom and love. They whispered to her of her mother who they had loved dearly, she pressed them for details but they always refused. Ivy, Pippin, Sam and Merry made their way to the dining hall, leaving Gandalf and Elrond to discuss the pressing issue of the ring and Frodo to get some much needed rest.

"Food!" exclaimed Pippin, returning to his usual hungry self.

Ivy looked about her as she walked down the open hallway that led to the dining hall. She had never been to Rivendell, but she already felt at home here. More at home than she had felt in the Shire.

She looked across the courtyard and noticed for the first time that people were arriving. There were Men, Dwarves and Elves gathering in the courtyard and making their way in. Ivy stopped and watched them all closely, trying to block out the sounds of the plants in Rivendell. Her mind had not had a rest since she arrived at Rivendell, given all the plants around her, yet she could not deny she loved them all.

The Men entered in first, tall men, all looking as though they would rather be somewhere else. One in particular stood out from them. He was tall and had longish honey brown hair and a muscular build. He seemed to be the leader of the group of men.

Then came the Dwarves, short they were, and all had red hair colouring. They were of a stout build and small in size, though a good foot taller than the hobbits, they were laughing merrily amongst themselves.

Ivy noticed that Strider was walking, not towards the Men, but was walking to the group of elves that were dismounting their steeds. He stopped at an elf, which he greeted most heartily with a brotherly embrace. Ivy guessed to be a member of their royal family for he was wearing a silver circlet on his fair blonde hair. His back was towards Ivy as he talked to Strider. They turned around to come inside and the elf's eyes caught Ivy's and she felt a shiver go through her. Suddenly the plants went quiet.

"Ivy?" asked Pippin, "Are you alright?"

"What? Yes, yes I'm fine" Ivy replied, turning back to the courtyard to see if he was still there,

Ivy entered the cavernous dining hall, her mind still on the blonde elf she had glimpsed in the courtyard earlier. She wasn't watching where she was going and nearly bumped into Pippin, who had stopped and was gazing around at the many tables groaning under the weight of the food, they were holding. A smile of pure hobbit delight spreading across his small face.

"Food!" she heard him whisper excitedly to Merry.

"Yes, Pip I see" he whispered back, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Come on you lot." Ivy said, from behind them, "Let's go and sit down"

They made their way over to their seats, Ivy still admiring the hall. It was large and wide enough to accommodate all the elves in Rivendell, and their honored guests. The sun reflected off of the intricately carved wooden arches that made a wall like structure around the hall. The floor was made of stone, which looked as though the dwarves may have created it many years ago. When they had been friends of the elves, not rivals. There were also two long tables set on either side of a space in the middle that Ivy guessed was for dancing, her heart skipped a beat at the thought of the handsome elf asking her for a dance, but she pushed the thought aside, the only man likely to request her presence on the dance floor was Pippin. Who as if, reading her thoughts, sat silently in the chair next to her. Elves were still milling around, chatting to one another, when Lord Elrond appeared and cleared his throat.

"Please find your seats, I have a few announcements before we all begin to eat" His voice boomed across the hall. There was a scurry of movement as the remaining elves found their seats. Ivy sat down next to Gandalf, and looked down the table to see if she could see the blonde elf again. Surely he would be here, she thought. After scanning the seats on the table they were seated at and she still could not see him, she returned her gaze to Lord Elrond.

"Some of you may notice," Elrond called out, "That we have some very special guests with us this evening. I would like to make welcome, Boromir of Gondor and his many companions."

Several of the elves clapped and looked around as Boromir and his friends stood up. The plants began their mindless chatter again, causing Ivy to place her hands over her ears.

"Please, "she thought desperately, "Please, Leave me alone"

All the plants went suddenly quiet. Ivy looked up to see the blonde elf, taking his seat, right opposite her.

"Ivy" whispered an urgent voice, "Stand up"

Ivy realized that all eyes were on her, her face turning a distinct shade of scarlet.

"Oh"

Ivy stood obediently with the rest of her companions and tried to ignore the amused gaze of the blonde elf opposite her.

"And lastly, I would like to make welcome, now that they have joined us, Prince Legolas of the woodland realm and his companions"

The blonde elf across from Ivy stood and tipped his blonde head to the elves that were applauding him.

"Now that all the introductions are made, you may go and enjoy your meal"

Ivy stood and made her way over to the tables laden with food. A Prince! She should have known. A Prince would never show any interest in her, a country dwelling girl from the far reaches of Hobbition. She felt her sprints drop.

She made her way back to her seat and started to eat her meal. Despite her present bad mood she felt herself beginning to enjoy herself, due to good food and excellent company. She laughed out loud at something that Merry said off to her left. She let herself relax into the evening, which might have had more than a little to do with the two glasses of strong elven wine she had consumed.

She looked up as she felt eyes on her and from across the table saw Prince Legolas eyes gently resting on her, a warm smile playing on his mouth. She smiled back and he nodded ever so slightly. She looked around hoping no one else had noticed.

Time drifted past and once the meals were eaten and cleared away, a troupe of attractive musicians began playing music for dancing. A few songs passed, and then, as she had predicted, she felt a little hand rest on her forearm. She turned her head and smiled at Pippin. Ivy stood up elegantly and crossed over to the dance floor. It was here that she noticed her problem. Pippin was really too small for dancing, as he was only three feet inches. Whilst Ivy towered over him at five feet, nine inches.

She took his hands in hers and they started dancing in a lively and vivacious way. After a few songs she was out of breathe and her back was beginning to ache from having to bend so low and excused her self to the table to get a glass of water. She sat back down at her place on the table and smoothed out her dress, taking a sip from her water. She felt herself regaining her composure, and then she lost it again as she felt a tall figure appear next to her.

"Excuse me, my lady. Would you honor me with the final dance of the evening?"

Ivy's breathe caught in her throat and she found it hard to breathe all of a sudden. She turned towards the tall figure and nodded silently, momentarily lost for words. She stood and he grasped her hands, leading her to the dance area. She was grateful to him, for not releasing her hands because she felt, if he let go, she would turn and run back to her seat.

He led her to the very centre of the dance floor. She could feel everyone's eyes burning into her. The whispers of jealous elven maidens behind jeweled hands. She looked at her own cradled gently in his strong soft masculine ones. They were rough and her fingernails were jagged and ill kept from her work in the gardens. She felt tears welling in her eyes. He pulled her closely, gently and they danced slowly together.

"Don't worry about them, "

She smiled weakly mentally thanking him for his kindness.

"Why did you ask me for this dance? When all the other maidens were more willing."

"Because you're the only one who has not chased me, its refreshing not to be craved for my title,"

She sighed and stepped away as the music stopped and they stood looking at each other for what was only a moment but seemed stretched out like all eternity


	6. Pippins Shock

Ivy stood awkwardly in front of Prince Legolas for a few moments. The elves were beginning to leave the hall, all of them utterly exhausted from their night of merrymaking. Ivy thanked the Prince for the dance and began to make her way out of the hall, with the intention of returning to her sleeping quarters, snuggling under the blankets and dreaming of her dance with the Prince, when a voice called out softly to her.

"My Lady?"

Ivy turned and saw Prince Legolas striding back to her.

"Will you walk with me?" he asked, offering her his arm.

Ivy looked shyly up at him and accepted his arm. They left the hall in silence and walked out to the garden that Lord Elrond had created for his wife, before she had sailed to the Undying Lands, some many hundred years ago. The garden was widely known in these parts because of Celebrian's sudden departure and call of the sea.

They followed a small stone path around until they came to a small lake surrounded by neatly kept grass. The Prince sat down elegantly and crossed his legs. He motioned for Ivy to sit beside him.

"Come sit by me," he said, "I always visit this spot when I find myself in Imladris. It has a special quality, of which I know not, and draws me to it each time I visit"

Ivy took a step forward and sat next to the Prince, as close as she dared. Legolas felt his heart race; there was something about her that was intoxicating.

"I cannot deny that I much desire to kiss you, Lady of the Earth"

Ivy felt herself turn a very distinct shade of red. She tried to say something but found that the words had been stolen from her. She looked up at him, the moonlight making his blonde hair gleam. He leaned forward, studying her expression, trying to work out her reaction. He reached out and took her hand in his and kissed it gently. When she still did not move away, he leaned forward and placed the lightest of kisses on her lips. He pulled back, looking in her eyes for permission to continue. When he saw the permission he was seeking in her eyes, he leaned forward again. Someone behind them cleared their throat, and Legolas jumped up quickly.

"I see you have wasted no time your royal highness" Boromir spat.

Ivy stood and brushed off her skirt.

"The Hobbit, Frodo, wishes to speak to you, My Lady. He asked me to find you. He is most distressed about a prank Merry played on him earlier"

Ivy brushed past Boromir, on her way to Frodo's sleeping quarters. She desperately wanted to get away from the confrontation between Prince Legolas and Boromir. Ivy hurried through the gardens, her mind reeling. She was almost to Frodo's quarters, when a hand reached out and grabbed her. Boromir spun her around to face him. He reached and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She noticed a bruise starting on his cheek that had not been there before.

"I would be cautious if I were you, Lady of The Earth" she said huskily, "I see the tales of the Prince's conquests have not reached your ears"

Ivy felt tears threatening to fall, but she blinked them back. Why would this man not leave her be?

"Master Boromir," she said, her voice trembling slightly, "your concern is touching, but I would ask you to keep your distance. How many 'conquests' the prince has had is none of my business, nor is it yours. Now I bid you good evening and ask you not to come near me during your time here"

Ivy turned to go.

Boromir scoffed impolitely from behind her.

"Your reputation will be that of a Harlot if you continue to fraternize with his Highness"

"And what of my reputation if I fraternize with Boromir of Gondor? What then? A Whore? I should hate to ask how many conquests you have had milord. I am sure the list is far longer."

With that Ivy spun on her heel, leaving Boromir gaping after her. She continued on her journey to Frodo's sleeping quarters, the rage she had just felt, coursing through her veins. It still had not subsided when she reached Frodo's door, but she managed to stifle it and put on a brave face for Frodo. If he saw she was upset, he would very likely go to Gandalf, and she did not need the wizard to fight her battles for her.

She tapped on Frodo's door and waited a moment before opening the door a crack and peering in. When she saw he was awake she stepped lightly in and softly closed the door.

"Ivy! I was not expecting you at this hour, but your presence is welcome as always."

Ivy knew that Frodo was still weak from the effects the ring and the nazgul's blade combined had done to him, so she crossed the room and hugged him tightly. Frodo gave a nervous little laugh.

"Ivy, what has made you so upset?"

"Nothing, Frodo. Boromir sent me to see how you were. He said you were distressed from a prank Merry played on you. Frodo, you know nothing he does is to be taken seriously"

"Merry?" said Frodo, pulling out of her embrace, "Merry has done nothing"

"But Boromir said you wanted me..."

A look of confusion crossed Frodo's face.

"I have not spoken to this Boromir you speak of. Was he at the feast?"

Ivy felt her rage return.

"The Pig!" she cursed, "Frodo, I take my leave now. I have some business to attend to. I will see you at breakfast, yes?"

Frodo nodded. He knew Ivy well, and when someone irked her, it was best to keep your distance until her anger had subsided. Ivy left Frodo's quarters and swept down the hall, her skirts billowing around her, fury growing in the pit of her stomach. She rapped on Boromir's door harshly. He opened it almost instantly, like he had been expecting her. His face showed an expression of shock which quickly turned to one of smugness. He leaned against the door frame and smiled seductively.

"How can I help you milady?"

Ivy felt the plants around her responding to her current mood. They were thrashing about and making a horrible noise in her mind. Boromir looked cautiously over her shoulder at the plants that were growing along the open air corridor. What was going on? He thought. Could the rumors of her gift be true?

Ivy lifted up her hand and slapped Boromir across the face. He automatically lifted his hand and held his face where she had struck him. A stinging red mark was now emblazoned on his cheek.

"Stay away from me, bastard" she spat and stormed back off to the lake to see if Legolas was still there. She much desired to know the truth of Boromir's accusations. Boromir stared down the hall after her, a look of bewilderment on his face. She was a firecracker and he was enchanted.

Legolas sat by the lake for a few moments, looking out over the moonlit water. His mind was racing. What had he done? He barely knew this woman. Why had he kissed her? He heard a sound behind him. Time had passed quickly since Ivy's departure. After Ivy had left Boromir had hung around to let Legolas know exactly what his intentions were.

"Well, well, well. Already moved on to your next conquest your Highness?" Legolas recalled Boromir's remark.

"You know nothing of me or my 'conquests' as you put it, Master Boromir"

"Leave her to me, Little Prince; she's out of your league. You are an elf, immortal. She is human."

Legolas felt his rage growing.

"Face it, Prince, it would never work. You will live forever, and your little harlot will die"

Legolas lunged for Boromir. Boromir, who had not been expecting it, caught a shiner right in the cheek. Boromir shoved Legolas away, and stumbled up the stone path, back to his room, clutching his face.

Legolas, breathing hard, had sank back down onto the grass, and remained there until now, turning over thoughts in his mind and allowing his anger to dissolve. It was not like him to act so rashly. He heard another sound, this one closer. He turned and saw Ivy standing some feet away from him. Their eyes locked together for what seemed like an eternity. He was the first to break contact. Legolas looked away.

"You should get some rest Lady Ivy. The council is tomorrow and you must be alert"

Ivy felt her heart sink. Had Boromir been right? Legolas' attitude seemed to have changed in the space of time she was gone. Legolas did not look back until Ivy had left. Why hadn't she argued and said she'd wanted to stay? Then one word flashed through his mind. Boromir. Anger coursed through his veins once more. He wanted to go and confront this man from Gondor, but something pulled him back. He had already fought this man once, and once was enough. If he wanted a fight, he would not give it to him. The lady could make up her own mind.

Legolas sighed deeply and stretched out on the grass, his anger diminishing. He would confront Boromir of Gondor in the morning.

Ivy walked slowly back to her quarters, dragging her feet. She stopped at a large Elm tree and reached out to stroke its leaves. It shivered in appreciation. She walked over to it and it offered her comfort. She wrapped her arms tightly around the trunk and slipped to the ground, sobbing and still clinging to its trunk. The Elm who had been awakened long ago by the Elves of Rivendell, whispered words of comfort. Ivy cried not only for her encounters with Legolas and Boromir but also for the life of loneliness she had held inside her soul all her life. The pain of a hundred lost families, all the friends she had outlived. Why did she have to spend her whole life with Hobbits when she was human?

Soon it would be Frodo's time to pass in seventy years or so. She did not think she could bear that pain. Eventually the tears slowed and she drifted off in a peaceful sleep. Small animals curled up around her, seeking comfort in her presence, and in doing so, blocked the chilly breeze.

Yet Ivy was unaware of two pairs of eyes rested upon her while she slept. Boromir who was staring hungrily at the curves of her body, and Gandalf who wept for her bruised heart. What had he done to his poor daughter?

Ivy took her seat on a large oak chair, next to Frodo. The seat next to her was empty. Around her sat dwarves, elves and men. Ivy glanced at Legolas who was glaring at a particularly short dwarf with red hair. Ivy was sure that his name was Gimli. Long had it been known the dislike between Elves and Dwarves. Ivy looked back to the entrance to the council and saw Strider walking in with Boromir and a few other men. Ivy gave a brief smile to Strider as he glanced her way and smiled. Boromir also looked over; Ivy caught his gaze and glared before turning her attention back to Frodo. The council was filling up fast, as the elves, men and dwarves began to take their seats in the chair's, identical to the on Ivy was sitting in.

A hush fell over them as Lord Elrond entered with Gandalf at his side. Several of the elves stood, out of courtesy, and Elrond himself bowed his head slightly, indicating to them to be seated.

Ivy glanced over at Legolas, who too had risen out of his seat as Lord Elrond arrived. She turned her amused gaze back to Gandalf, who had taken the seat beside her. She looked at him, as if to question his lateness, but he stared straight ahead, seemingly ignoring her gaze.

"You have all been summoned here, to this counsel to discuss the fate of the one ring. The one ring that could destroy us all. Frodo?" Lord Elrond said gesturing at the hobbit, "Bring forth the ring"

Frodo stood and crossed to the middle of the semi circle and placed the ring on the small stone table that stood proudly in the centre of the council.

An awed hush fell upon them. After a moment, Boromir broke the silence.

"It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Give it to us and we will keep your lands safe!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" cried Ivy, "We must destroy the ring!"

"And what would a mere woman know of this matter?" Boromir spat back.

Legolas stood angrily.

"This is no mere woman, she is Gandalf's daughter! You owe her your respect!"

Boromir turned his cool gaze on Legolas.

"This... is Gandalf's daughter?"

Gandalf himself sat in silence looking everywhere but at Ivy. Ivy whirled around to face him.

"Is this true?"

Gandalf sighed.

"So it is true! Your silence speaks a thousand words!"

Ivy spun on her heel and ran out of the clearing. Frodo stood and followed her along the path; he knew where she was headed.

"I think we should resume this tomorrow. Ivy is in no state to be discussing this" Elrond said, looking pointedly at Boromir, as they all began to leave.

Ivy walked quickly through the trees, tears streaming down her face, until she came to the lake that she had sat at with Legolas the night before. All her life she had tried to find out who her father was, always searching, questioning the plants around her. Of course they knew, but they never gave it away. Ivy heard footsteps behind her.

"Please leave me be" she sobbed, thinking it was Gandalf.

"Ivy?"

It was Frodo.

"Frodo, please do not take offence, I only wish to be alone"

"I came to see how you were"

"I am fine" she said, wiping away her tears.

Another voice joined Frodo's.

"Frodo, my lad. Sam is looking for you"

Ivy turned around to see Gandalf standing there, looking the oldest she had ever seen him.

"Yes" said Frodo.

Ivy turned her back on Gandalf.

"I know you are angry with me" he said quietly.

"Angry is not the word"

"You have every right to be, but first let me explain"

Ivy was silent.

"When I met your mother I was young. I did not know what fate had in store for us, until the day you were born. She left to be with the ent-wives that. She could no longer stand the shadow that was spreading from the East across our lands. It was the hardest decision she had to make.

"Of course, I could not look after you myself. Imagine it! A wizard with a baby! So I placed you in the care of Hobbits. And, well you know the rest"

"Why did you not tell me this before?"

"I figured you were better off not knowing. But I accidentally told your new friend Legolas last night, when he came to me asking of you, and he obviously lost his temper today with Boromir. He told me of their, argument last night. He said Boromir called you a harlot and deserved to be beaten. He was quite passionate about the matter"

Ivy looked at him, suddenly realizing that her anger was not directed at Gandalf, but at Legolas. He had humiliated her, regardless of his obvious need to protect her. She felt she had to be angry at someone, and he was the easiest target.

"Does that mean I am not human, as I always thought I was?"

"No, you have your mother's gift of nature in you and her of immortality, what you have of me I do not know, that is yet to be relived. Your mother was of the earth and I am Istari so I suppose that makes you half sprite, half-Istari"

Ivy sat in silence for a few moments, her anger at Legolas beginning to evaporate. She laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him. They sat there in silence until footsteps brought Ivy from her daydreaming. Someone cleared their throat.

Gandalf looked around.

"Ah, Legolas" he said.

Ivy turned her head.

"I suppose you would like a word with Ivy?" Gandalf continued.

The prince nodded. Gandalf stood up, reaching for his staff.

"I will go and see to Frodo."

Ivy turned back to the lake and looked out over the water. Legolas came and stood next to her.

"May I sit?" he asked.

Ivy nodded and bit her lip to try and stop the words that were threatening to escape.

"I am sorry for what I said this afternoon"

Ivy glared at him.

"I was too angry with Boromir to think of the repercussions my words would have on you"

Still Ivy did not say anything. Instead she turned her head to face him, and studied his face as several emotions flitted across it.

"Will you accept my apology?"

Ivy sighed and looked down at her fingers which were laced together.

Legolas reached out and placed his hand over hers. Ivy bit her lip at his gesture. How could she be angry with him? She wanted to, but her heart was telling her otherwise. She returned her gaze to his face and saw movement past him. Her eyes focused on a body. A body belonging to a person she did not wish to deal with right now.

"Boromir..." she murmured, looking past Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas frowned at Ivy. Had she gone mad? Boromir walked over to where Ivy and Legolas were seated.

"Prince Legolas, Lady Ivy" Boromir greeted them with a slight bow.

Ivy glared in response. Pulling her composure together she spoke.

"What is it Lord Boromir?"

"I came to apologize for my behavior last night and this morn. It was unacceptable." Boromir said quietly, his head bowed. Legolas said nothing but studied his face intently. Boromir continued.

"I also came to ask, in apology, for the first dance this evening"

Legolas glanced at Ivy seeing the discomfort in her face.

"It is taken" Legolas replied.

"Then I request the last?"

"It too, is taken" replied Legolas. "Now please, leave us be"

Boromir turned and walked away.

"Thank you" said Ivy. After a few moments she laughed. It was the sweetest sound to Legolas' though he had ever heard.

"I was wondering how I was going to get out of that one" she said, when her laughter subsided.

Legolas smiled down at her.

"You had better get ready for dinner my Lady," he said, getting up and pulling her to her feet.

"You'll want to look your best for your dances with the prince"

Ivy turned and mock glared at him.

"Which prince? I have so many I cannot keep track" she said jokingly, as she gently pushed him away and ran up the grassy bank. He caught up with her and tackled her to the ground, her laughter ringing throughout the clearing.

Legolas leaned over her and brushed her hair from her face.

"I shall make you forget of your other 'princes' my Lady" he said huskily and swiftly kissed her before she could protest.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Legolas asked when he pulled away.

In answer, Ivy pulled his face back down to hers and kissed him back.

Ivy did not hear the footsteps approaching. She heard a sort of sharp intake of breath and then a scuffle of hurried moment. She shot up, pushing Legolas off her as she saw Pippins retreating back. She stood up and brushed off her dress.

"I am sorry Legolas," she said, "I must go to him, I am responsible for him"

"Yes... Of course," he replied, a feeling of disappointment spreading throughout him, for their moment that was ruined.

Ivy hurried away, taking the quickest route to Pippin's chambers. Around her the plants reflected her happiness and exuding contentment and a feeling of belonging that had been so absent from her life. But now as she grew closer to Pippin's door, they turned apprehensive.

She followed Pippin back to his room where he slammed his door in her face.

"Pip, let me in we need to talk!"

No answer came after a few moments. She shook her head and headed for Frodo's chambers hoping to see Gandalf and to talk to him, well actually she felt more like listening to him, wanting to know everything about him and her mother. Pippin could wait for the moment, she knew him well and he would not stay locked in his chambers when there was food to be eaten. She would let him brood for a while and then lure him out with food. She chuckled at the thought as she approached Frodo's chambers, thoughts of Legolas and the kisses they had shared on her mind.


	7. The Fellowship

Ivy awoke at the break of dawn the next day, intending to go straight to Pippin's quarters and present him with a large platter of breakfast she had organized from the kitchens the night before. Surely, if anything, food would lure him from his room and he would at the very least listen to what she had to say.

Ivy had known for sometime that Pippin had a small crush on her. She had never confronted him about it, hoping he would grow out of it eventually, but now she saw that perhaps she should have said something earlier. This was not a very nice way to find out that your love did not return your feelings.

She sat up in her bed and stretched. Her room was large and airy, just as she liked it. She never told Frodo, but she secretly loved living in the open, instead of a hole in a hill. She loved the openness and brightness her room had. Ivy swung her legs over the side of the bed and quickly washed and dressed in a plain baby pink dress that Lady Arwen had lent her. She had left all her clothes in Hobbiton. Gandalf had said they could return there as soon as the ring was delivered to Rivendell. But now, a rumor was growing, that a company would be selected to take this ring to Mordor. Mordor! Of all places, Ivy shivered thinking of the place. She had never been there, but Bilbo's stories told her enough. Ivy was just slipping on her shoes, when there was a knock at the door.

"Ivy?" Frodo's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Just a moment" she called back to him, glancing around her room to make sure everything was in order.

She opened the door and stepped outside.

"Yes Frodo?"

"Gandalf tells me the council is to begin right away. We must make for the clearing"

"Very well" Ivy said closing the door, "Let's go"

Ivy and Frodo entered the clearing. The mood was nothing of yesterday. The moment they entered, all eyes swiveled towards her, as if expecting her to break down. Sure, the news had rocked her, but Ivy thought she was taking it rather well, considering.

This time Ivy and Frodo sat on the outer edge of the semi-circle, leaving a seat for Gandalf. Ivy saw that everyone was once again present. When her eyes flicked over to Legolas she saw that he was gazing at her. She blushed and looked away, just as Gandalf and Elrond entered once more. Gandalf took his seat next to Ivy and turned his attention to Elrond.

Elrond stood up and began to talk about the ring, and its history, How Isildur hand struck it from the hand of Sauron and been corrupted by its powers. It was not until Elrond started talking about destroying the ring that Ivy really became interested in what he was saying. Before that she had been caught up in the tall figure sitting next to her cloaked in grey, her father.

Her focus shifted fully on to Lord Elrond as he spoke of the detection of the ring. Suddenly the Dwarf she had heard called Gimli leapt to his feet charging forward and yelling

"What are we waiting for?" He brought his axe down on the ring with all of his might. The axe shattered into a million tiny pieces and Gimli was thrown backwards on to his behind. Gandalf noticed Frodo clutch his head as the ring was struck, but his attention was ripped from Frodo as Ivy slid off of her chair her eyes rolling back into her head.

Legolas stood quickly and made for Ivy. Gandalf put up his hand to stop him. Legolas hesitated and then pushed past Gandalf ignoring his questioning look. He knelt near Ivy's head and cradled in his lap pushing her hair out of her face. Gandalf looked at him questioningly, annoyed that his instruction had been ignored. He pushed the annoyance aside and took Ivy's hand in his old weather worn ones. He whispered soft words in a long forgotten language. Words that Ivy's mother had taught him many ages ago. Ivy's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into Legolas blue eyed face. He smiled and she felt her own mouth curve up into a smile. Legolas stroked the side of her face with his thumb gently and then the moment was broken as Gandalf spoke.

"Come child, the council can not be delayed any longer"

Gandalf helped Ivy back to her chair. The rest of the members of the council looked at Elrond expectantly. Legolas walked back to his chair and sat down. Concern still visibly present on his face.

Elrond looked stern.

"Now if we could continue…" he said, rising out of his seat.

"As I was saying yesterday…One of you must take this to Mordor"

There was some talk amongst the races gathered there. Ivy watched them all curiously. One of the elves who had accompanied Legolas suddenly stood up.

"I will take the ring!"

All eyes turned to face him.

Suddenly Gimli stood up.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"

All the races began to quarrel, arguments breaking out over who would take it.

"I will take it" came a small voice only Ivy and Gandalf heard. Ivy glanced at Gandalf and she saw him close his eyes in frustration.

"I will take it…" Frodo said a little louder. Silence fell over the council.

"…Though I do not know the way"

Frodo stood alone in the centre of the council. Suddenly Gandalf spoke.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear"

Gandalf came to stand behind Frodo. Strider was the next to speak.

"By my life or death, I can protect you, I will" he said as he knelt in front of Frodo, "You have my sword"

Ivy suddenly decided what she would do.

"You and I have gone everywhere together for many years, and this will be no exception." Ivy said, and stood next to Strider.

"You have my bow" said Legolas.

"And my axe" said Gimli, no elf would show a dwarf up!

Lord Elrond named the companions the fellowship of the ring and they swore oaths of fealty and love to the ring bearer and each other. With that the council was over and the members began to go back to their chambers to hold private meetings of their own. Ivy slipped away from her friends and made her way down to the waters edge where she had spoken to Legolas just last night. It seemed an eternity ago. It was strange how she had endured so much time on this earth only to have a day feel like an age ago.

She slid off her slippers and stepped into the cool water, letting the sensation wash over her. She unlaced her fancy gown and threw it in a heap by her shoes. Standing only in her white cotton undergarments, she squatted down, and touched her finger tips to the water. Ivy relaxed her neck, her head resting on her shoulder as the ripples spread out in ever growing circles. The simple act relaxing her entire body. She heard a noise behind her and she stood up quickly, slipping on the slimy rocks and falling backwards. She landed on her bottom in a very clumsy heap and soaking wet. She started to get up, but the saw Legolas standing at the edge of the stream, a smile playing on his lips as if he was holding in laughter. She fell back down with a splash as a giggle ripped from her body. Legolas was not able to contain himself any longer and laugher burst from him.

"I shall not laugh any longer, Lady Ivy, but you do look a sight" Legolas said coming forward to help her out of the stream.

Legolas waded into the stream, and held out his hand to help her up. Ivy grasped his hand and he pulled her upright so they were standing so close to each other, Legolas could have kissed her.

Ivy carefully stepped back, suddenly aware that she was dripping wet and in white underwear. She wrapped her arms around her, not because she was cold but because she was so exposed. She glanced at Legolas and noticed he was staring at her, a look of sweet appreciation in his eyes.

"I should go and bathe…" Ivy said nervously, stepping out of the stream. She walked over gathered her things and quickly left, leaving the clearing, leaving Legolas staring after her.

Later, as Ivy soaked in her tub, she realized Legolas might have been offended and confused by the strange events by the water's edge. She got out of the tub with the thought of apologizing. Ivy dressed in a plain midnight blue dress, another that Lady Arwen had loaned to her. She made to leave her room, but hesitated at the door. What if he was angry?

Ivy brushed her anxiety aside. If they were going to be traveling together for the next few months, she needed to make it as comfortable as possible, which meant apologizing. Ivy gathered her dignity and opened her door, but she was not prepared for who was waiting for her outside.

"Pippin" Ivy said, closing the door behind her.

"Ivy, I want to apologize for yesterday. I was not thinking clearly"

"It is fine Pippin. I should have said something earlier… About Legolas and I"

Pippin looked down.

"Its fine Pippin", Ivy said, patting his head. "I'm sorry but I must leave you, I have business elsewhere"

"Yes, of course" said Pippin faintly, "I'll see you tomorrow when we leave then…"

Ivy satisfied that Pippin was taken take of, set off in the direction of Legolas' chambers. Pippin walked back to his room. Ivy was going to see Legolas he knew it. He walked into the room he was sharing with Merry, through himself on his bed and slid into a sad deep sleep.

Ivy hurried through the gardens toward Legolas' private quarters that were set aside from everyone else; not far from the clearing that was his favorite. She stopped at his front door and sighed, gaining courage. She reached up and rapped on the door lightly. She heard a few muffled noises coming from inside and the door opened. Legolas was slightly shocked to see Ivy standing in front of him. Her hair tied back in a simple but flattering braid.

"Ivy…..I did not expect to see you"

Ivy hesitated for a moment. He was standing in the doorway with no tunic wearing only his leggings.

"I…I…I'm sorry ill go……"

She turned to head back to her own room. How could she be so stupid! Of course he didn't expect her why would he? It was folly to come here in the first place.

"Ivy, that's not what I meant,"

He reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her from walking away. She spun around and was suddenly facing him, very close. Her breath caught in her throat. She put her hand on his chest and then looked at it small and white pale against the tanned brown of his bare skin. She lifted her gazed to his eyes.

"What are we doing Legolas?"

He looked into her eyes and she couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know, but I can't stop. Can you?"

Ivy shook her head. She couldn't. She didn't even want to try. She had never felt the things she felt when she was with him. Not in all the ages she had lived.

"Come inside, lets talk" Legolas led her inside and shut the door softly behind him.

Ivy walked inside the shady quarters and stood just inside the door. Legolas bustled about picking things off the floor and finding a shirt to cover him.

"Please… sit" Legolas said, gesturing to the bed.

Ivy sat gingerly on the bed, looking around her. The room was as airy, as was her own. He practically lived out in the open. The bed was massive, piled high with pillows and the sheets were the finest Hithlain, a fine material that was grey in colour and silky to the touch.

Ivy was engrossed in the plants outside the large windows that were now speaking in rapid voices, that she did not notice Legolas sit beside her. Ivy jumped when he placed his hand on her arm. The plants silenced suddenly. For the first time in Ivy's life she was completely alone in her head. She felt apprehension grip her and then settled as Legolas whispered her name. She turned and looked at him, suddenly glad that she was alone in her head, because the thoughts racing through it were enough to try and sort out without the whispers of the earth flowing through her.

Legolas touched the side of her face gently and leaned forward slightly. Touching his lips to hers, Ivy responded and shifted to face him. She parted her lips slightly under the coaxing of Legolas gentle tongue. The kiss deepened and became more passionate and Ivy felt her head spinning Legolas slide his hand down her arm and rested it on her hip pulling her closer. Ivy felt a tingling sensation spread through her stomach as he pulled her against him. She pulled away the whispers of the living earth rushing back into her; she was getting nervous of where this situation was leading. She stood up and moved over to the window looking out over the night.

Legolas came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She sighed as the world was silenced once more.

"Legolas," she breathed.

"Hmmm?"

"I...I know this sounds awful,"

She turned to face him, and placed her hands on his chest.

"But I don't want the rest of the fellowship to know of what we have, What ever it is…."

Legolas nodded and Ivy tried to hold in a yawn but failed. Legolas smiled.

"Come, we have much to discuss" he said, taking her hand and leading her to the bed.

Ivy lay down facing Legolas her head resting on a large overstuffed pillow.

"What is this gift I have heard Gandalf speak of?"

"I do not fully understand it myself, it has something to do with my mother," Ivy said, her eyes drooping. She snuggled further down, making herself comfortable. The blankets smelled faintly of Legolas. Damp earth and morning rain. Her eyes drooped even lower and she yawned. She was barely listening to Legolas' talk. Legolas noticed that Ivy was falling asleep. He slid off her shoes and pulled the blankets up over her. Legolas then extinguished the candles and slid into the bed beside Ivy, his body curling around hers, his arms around her waist. He heard her sigh and relax against him, she drifted off to sleep immediately, the silence of the earth and the sound of new love blooming filling her head and heart.

Ivy stood next to Gandalf her arm draped casually over Frodo's shoulder from behind resting half on his chest pulling him back against her, in a protectively motherly gesture. Gandalf looked at the pair out of the corner of his eyes. He knew no harm would come to him while he remained under Ivy's watchful eye. Gandalf was not the only one watching them. Legolas cast a quick glace over the rest of the company to look at Ivy and Frodo, he held in a smile at the sight of the tall and elegant Ivy holding on to the rag tag hobbit. Ivy had dressed in a long light green tunic that nearly reached her knees to allow easy movement, over the top of dark brown leggings that ran into elvish boots given to her by Lady Arwen.

Elrond stood in front of them, Arwen taking her place dutifully beside him. Ivy felt the earth whispering the pain it felt at her pain at parting from Aragorn and Ivy sought out her gaze and offered her a weak smile. Arwen nodded and then rested her gaze back on Aragorn. Ivy could almost feel her heart breaking; pain was almost like a tangible

thing.

Ivy shook her thoughts as the company started to move out through the gates of Rivendell. She stayed near Frodo though not letting go of her grasp on him.

They headed out in an easterly direction, following each other in single file, Merry and Pippin bringing up the rear. They trudged along in silence until Merry began to complain of hunger.

"Merry," exclaimed Sam, "We've only been walking for half an hour"

"We've only just had breakfast!" called Ivy from the front of the line.

"Yes, but what about second breakfast?" called Pippin.

Gandalf stopped for a moment. Turning around to look at Pippin.

"Peregrine Took, stop your complaining we will not be stopping for at least several hours!"

Pippin went a distinct shade of red and Ivy felt her self suppressing a laugh despite herself. Ivy started to lag behind the group as she was trying to stop and give her time to as many of the living things she passed. Legolas slowed wanting to keep an eye on her, fearful of what might happen to her if she fell too far behind. The hours dragged by especially for Pippin who was now cold and more than a little hungry. After what seemed like an age to the tired little hobbit Gandalf stopped walking and sat down on a rock. The rest of the party gathered around him.

"We stop here to rest."

The hobbits threw down their packs and instantly started about preparing an evening meal. Ivy walked silently away from the group. She was drawn off the path and into the woods by the call of the living things that dwelt there. She stopped at the base of the largest tree she had ever seen, she sat on the soft ground at its base and touched its bark softly with the flat of her hand, her eyes fluttered closed. She felt his booming presence flood through her. He was an old tree and a wise tree. She spent a few moments acquainting herself with him. She opened her eyes as she felt something touch her leg. She smiled a young deer was nuzzling her leg. She reached out and touched him gingerly. She smiled as he rubbed against her lovingly; she heard his excited chatter of the woods he dwelt in and his pleasure at meeting her, the maiden of the earth. She smiled and then looked up sharply as she felt the young doe's instincts pick up movement in the near by trees.

Ivy reached out with her mind and was greeted warmly by the forest. She probed them gently with her mind seeking the source of the doe's discomfort. She felt herself smile even more as her mind was flooded with images of a tall blond elf watching her with concerned eyes. Ivy focused on Legolas' general location and held out her hand gesturing for him to come. Legolas hesitantly stepped in to the small clearing. He looked curiously at the doe that lay obediently at Ivy's feet as she lazily stroked her. Legolas moved closer and the doe could not resist, it instincts and it fled into the woods with a start. Ivy whispered goodbye in her mind and smiled as she received a flood of warmth and affection from the retreating doe in return.

"You followed me," Ivy stated a matter of factly. Legolas sat on the ground next to her.

"Don't be mad, I was concerned you wander to far from the safety of the group,"

Ivy smiled and moved closer to him resting her hand on his leg.

"Have no fear Legolas no harm would come to me in these woods. My friends are everywhere; can you not feel their eyes upon us?"

Legolas looked at her strangely. As an elf he had a heightened connection with the living earth especially trees, but Ivy's bond with all living beings far surpassed his own. It amazed him; he knew her mother had been someone special. He had supposed for a while she must have been an elf of old with a connection to the earth far deeper than his own. Now he wondered why Gandalf had been so elusive, when he had questioned him about Ivy's mother.

They heard footsteps near by and looked up to see Aragorn coming towards them.

"I wondered where you two had disappeared to" he said.

Ivy tried to hide the look of guilt that was etched on her face. She looked at Legolas and then at Aragorn.

"I should be getting back to camp. I fear that Ganda…..I mean my father and I have much to discuss,"

Legolas watched her retreating back until it disappeared in to the forest. He turned to Aragorn. Aragorn shook his head.

"Legolas, we have been friends for many years. This is not an easy subject but I think it is one that can not long be avoided,"

Legolas' shoulder slumped slightly.

"Estel, how did you know that Arwen was the one? That despite all else you would have her heart and no others?"

Aragorn eyes widen momentarily and then he masked his face in an expression of calm. He knew that something had begun between his friend and their new companion but he had not known that it was serious enough to have Legolas thinking such thoughts. Although, he should not have been surprised elves never did anything by halves. He knew Legolas would not waste his time with a woman, Istari…or whatever Ivy considered herself to be, if his intentions were not pure.

"I simply knew…" said Aragorn, coming to sit beside his friend, "How does one, know really?"

Legolas sighed.

"I think I am falling in love with her…" Legolas said, turning to face Aragorn.

Aragorn's face cracked a huge smile and he clapped Legolas on the shoulder.

"Come," he said, "Lets go back, I'm sure the hobbits have some food left"

Ivy sat on the rock next to her father.

"Ivy my dear" he said without looking at her, "What is it?"

Ivy sat in silence for a moment.

"What made you fall in love with my mother?" she asked after a moment.

Gandalf turned to peer closely at her.

"Why do you ask my child?"

Ivy sighed.

"Because…" she stammered, "No, never mind" she said, her face flushing.

"You are in love" Gandalf said.

Ivy looked up at him in amazement.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked, glancing up as Legolas and Aragorn came back into the clearing.

"My dear" Gandalf said, looking from Ivy to Legolas and back again, "It is as plain as the nose on your face. You are in love with Legolas. We all know where you were last night"

Ivy flushed.

"So much for keeping it quiet"

Ivy suddenly looked at her father.

"You know we didn't…..I mean…"

Gandalf raised his hand.

"I don't know if you're aware, my child but it is the physical expression of ones love for another is not to elves as it is to hobbits,"

Ivy looked at him a puzzled expression on her face, she was beginning to realize what a sheltered life she had lived in Hobbition.

"To elves, being intimate with another is sacred. They hold it more precious than anything else in this world,"

Ivy nodded and suddenly felt ashamed of the urges she had felt when in Legolas arms. Why had it felt so basic to her when to him it was such a large commitment?

Ivy moved closer to Gandalf and rested her head on his grey clad shoulder. Gandalf stiffened for a moment. He had not had much experience with young women, and Ivy's mother had once, many ages ago leant against him as she did now. After a moments hesitation he lifted his arm and draped it casually around her shoulders. He laid a single fatherly kiss on the crown of her head. After a few moments Ivy shifted away and moved to the fire to collect some food.

Aragorn and Legolas sat down by the fire. Ivy smiled up at Legolas from her place opposite him, where she was conversing with the now satisfied hobbits. Gandalf watch with interest as Ivy smiled at the young elf and he winked back. No one noticed Bormoir glowering in the shadows.

The hours grew late and the shadows long before they finally began to move off to sleep. Ivy waited until everyone had gone to bed, except Legolas, before she picked up her bed roll and moved away from the fire, under the branches of an old oak tree that was nearby. She had just settled under her blankets when she felt a presence nearby. She turned over to see Legolas placing his bed roll alongside hers..

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Going to bed of course, Aragorn is on first lookout." He said, busying himself with his blankets.

"No I mean over here"

"I thought you might like some company" he said, looking cautiously around at the others to make sure there were no eyes watching.

Ivy too glanced at them.

"It's fine. Gandalf told me that everyone knew where I was last night," Ivy said grinning sheepishly.

"He did?" Legolas said, looking surprised, "I thought you wanted to keep it a secret"

"I did, I mean I do, but everyone knows. I just don't think we should flaunt it"

Legolas lay down on his bed roll next to Ivy. Who reached out and touched his check gently. Legolas caught her hand and placed a kiss in the palm of her hand before letting go. Ivy smiled and snuggled into her bed roll. She drifted of into a restful sleep aware of the old oak tree watchful presence keeping her safe.


	8. Ivy's Fever

Legolas tore through the snow, the coldness biting at his hands. Ivy had been standing right beside him when the snow had fallen, so why hadn't he found her yet? Where was she? He felt terror grip his heart and panic set in. He continued to dig frantically, all the while his heart beat gaining in speed and his movements becoming more urgent. Off to his left Gandalf searched through the snow with his staff and four cold scared Hobbits did their best to assist an angry ranger sift through the snow, while Boromir finished digging a disgruntled Gimli out of the snow to his right.

At last, he found a woman's hand in the snow. He dug around and found Ivy's limp body. Legolas grasped her around the waist and lifted her out of the snow, laying her down on the cloak that Gandalf had removed from his own shoulders. He pushed the damp hair from her eyes and wrapped her in the cloak. She had no colour in her cheeks and her lips were turning blue.

Gandalf crawled beside him.

"Legolas..." he said, softly, "I will bring her around. She has not passed."

Legolas looked into the wise man's eyes and allowed himself to be moved aside. Gandalf placed a hand on Ivy's forehead and whispered a few well chosen elvish words. Colour slowly spread back into Ivy's face, the blue disappearing from her lips. Her eyelids quivered, but stayed closed.

"We must get her someplace warm" said Gandalf, looking up.

"Let us take the Mines of Moria. My people will provide us with warmth and all the food you could eat!" supplied Gimli. Legolas noticed that Gandalf flinched slightly at the mention of Moria.

"But the Gap of Rohan is not too far. If we make for there, the nearest city is but a day away" said Boromir, from the back of the group.

"It shall be the ring bearer's choice" said Gandalf simply. All eyes turned to Frodo.

Frodo, after a moment's thought came to a conclusion.

"We shall make for the Mines of Moria"

Gandalf closed his eyes and sighed inwardly.

The fellowship began to make their way down the mountain, heading towards where Gandalf guessed the entrance was. Long ago had Gandalf traveled these lands, and his memory was not quite as it once was. The fellowship traveled in silence the worry and concern for Ivy was almost a tangible thing threading its way through the members of the fellowships hearts.

Legolas carried Ivy in his arms, holding her close to his chest, bending to whisper to her and kiss her forehead regularly reassuring himself she was alive and with him. Ivy however had slipped into a deep sleep and was oblivious to her surroundings. Gandalf frowned with concern worried that Ivy would develop a fever. Occasionally Ivy would stir and whimper slightly. Legolas would stop when she did this and call to Frodo for more water.

Finally, just as it was getting dark, they reached a rocky area, not completely covered in snow.

"The door should be here somewhere..." said Gandalf, running his hand over the unusually smooth stone, "Ah here it is... and with a little moonlight...and starlight" he whispered looking to the sky.

The clouds parted, shining moonlight onto the stone. Within seconds a door appeared in the stone, luminescent against the pale grey of the mountain.

"What does it say?" asked Frodo.

"It says, 'Walls of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak, Friend and enter'" said Gandalf, a frown creasing against his forehead.

Legolas laid Ivy on the ground and felt her forehead. It was getting hot. The colour was still in her cheeks was becoming more red but her body was freezing.

"Frodo" Legolas called out, "More water"

Frodo wandered over with his water bottle and gave it to Legolas. He watched Gandalf try many times to open the door, each time differently. Pippin was standing nearby tossing rocks into the little pool that was beside the door.

After a long moment Frodo called out to Gandalf.

"It's a riddle. Speak, Friend and enter. What's the elvish word for Friend?"

"Mellon" replied Gandalf.

The door opened. Gandalf turned in amazement.

"Do not disturb the water!" said Aragorn sharply at Pippin, watching the water.

The water began to quiver, moving faster and faster until a long slimy tentacle broke the surface, taking hold of Frodo's ankle and yanking him off his feet. Aragorn drew his sword and hacked the tentacle until it let go.

"Everyone inside!" bellowed Gandalf.

Legolas hastily lifted Ivy off the ground and darted inside the door, only just making it inside before the roof and doors caved in from the force of the creature trying to break into the mine.

Boromir looked around.

"This is no mine," he said, "It's a tomb"

Gimli broke down into sobs, kneeling in front of a skeleton.

"Come Gimli, we must move along," said Gandalf, "It is a four day journey to the other side. Be on your guard," he said to the others, "There are older and fouler things than orcs inside these mines"

They walked along in silence, Legolas still carrying Ivy. They reached a sort of vestibule, with doors leading off in different directions. Gandalf stopped sharply causing Frodo to bump into him.

"I have no memory of this place" he said softly.

They all sat on the stone floor, Legolas cradling Ivy in his arms trying to warm her. Aragorn and Boromir built a fire with some wood they found lying around; Legolas shifted closer to the fire under Gandalf's instruction who hoped to avoid the outbreak of a full blown fever.

"She needs food" Gandalf said, "But she cannot eat until she wakes. Try to wake her Legolas my lad"

Legolas gently shook her shoulders but to no avail. He looked up worriedly at Gandalf.

"Warm her some more" Gandalf suggested.

Legolas rubbed his hands down her arms trying to cause friction to warm her. Finally at long last her eyelids quivered and opened. She blinked and stared blankly at Legolas' smiling face.

"How did I get here?" Ivy asked hoarsely.

"There was an avalanche. You were buried under the snow and you must have passed out. Frodo decided to come here, to the Mines of Moria as a way of getting to the Gap of Rohan. I carried you."

Ivy closed her eyes briefly.

"Do you feel well enough to sit?" Legolas asked.

"Yes..."

"You must eat to regain your strength" Legolas said, handing her a parcel of lembas bread.

"I brought it from home," He said, "It should fill you up"

Gandalf came over at that moment.

"Ah Ivy you are awake, you gave us all quite a scare" he said, sitting beside her on a boulder his eyes deep in thought.

Ivy looked at him. Suddenly it all came rushing back to her. Ivy took another bite of the lembas bread. Legolas was watching her closely, as if she would pass out again.

"You are rather quiet Ivy," Aragorn remarked.

Ivy looked at Aragorn, trying to communicate the confusion she was feeling. For once in her life there were no plants to interfere with her thoughts. Ivy sat next to Legolas, feeling the heat radiating off of him. She felt so light headed. The lembas bread had filled her up, but it was beginning to make her feel sick. Unwillingly her head drooped onto Legolas' shoulder. Legolas, bent down and kissed the top of her head. He did not care what the other men thought. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her near. When the other men had drifted to sleep he whispered to her.

"I almost lost you today,"

When Ivy didn't answer, Legolas pushed her hair out of her face and her head went limp in his hands. She was burning up her face was a bright shade of red and she was very hot to touch. She had slipped out of consciousness. Legolas laid Ivy on the floor and moved behind her to support her head.

"Gandalf!" he yelled.

Gandalf leapt up from the floor and raced over to where Ivy laid, her face bright red and lying limply in Legolas' lap.

"She has what I feared. We must make for Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel will heal her. She is beyond our aid." he said softly.

Gandalf woke the others and they rushed around stamping out the fire and getting their things together.

Shuffling was heard below them. Everyone paused. Legolas' shout was heard.

"Quickly into here!" shouted Aragorn, indicating a chamber to their left.

They all raced inside, Legolas once again carrying Ivy. He placed her on the floor next to a tomb that was in the centre of the circular chamber. Boromir was busy trying to block the door. An arrow flew past his head and imbedded itself in the door. He turned to look at them all.

"They have a cave troll" he said sarcastically.

Legolas looked at Ivy with concern. She was so vulnerable lying there on the floor, but he was forced to take his eyes off of her as the threat of the door giving way became more obvious and he helped Aragorn and Boromir brace the door. He then returned to his position in front of Ivy awaiting the attack.

He assisted Aragorn in shooting a few Goblins through the cracks appearing in the door, before it gave way and Goblins started to fill the room. He was forced to leave Ivy's side as the battle became more fierce. The cave troll stumbled towards her and he was forced to take drastic action leaping on to its head in a desperate attempt to bring the lumbering beast down. He failed and as he was jumping out of the way of a blow aimed in his direction he saw a goblin leaning over Ivy. It raised its dagger to plunge into her chest but Legolas was too quick, he back flipped out of the trolls reach and shot the goblin through the head.

The troll moved away, obviously deciding that Legolas was too dangerous, and focused its attention on Frodo, who was nearby. Before any of them could react, the troll raised its spear and rammed it into Frodo's stomach. Frodo lurched, as though he was going to vomit, and slowly slid to the ground. Legolas leapt onto the trolls head and shot two arrows into its head. It stumbled around, barely missing Ivy and fell with a thud to the ground.

Aragorn and Boromir finished off the last few goblins. Sam ran over to where Frodo lay.

"I'm ok..." Frodo said, gasping for air.

Everyone looked amazed.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye" said Gandalf.

Frodo drew back his shirt to reveal a chain mail shirt made of mithril rings.

"Oh!" said Gimli, "That is a kingly gift, master hobbit"

"Come," said Gandalf, "We must make for the other side before Ivy's fever worsens"

They left the chamber in great haste. Gandalf stopped, looking around.

"It's his way!" he said, pointing off to the right.

"How does he know?" whispered Pippin.

"Because, Pippin, my lad, The air doesn't smell so foul this way" called Gandalf from the front.

Legolas followed just behind Gandalf, Ivy limp in his arms. They reached a glorious cavern which Gandalf illuminated with a simple light spell. The fellowship stopped and stared in awe at the magnificent surroundings all except Legolas who was looking down at Ivy whispering every healing spell he knew, to little affect. Deep down he knew that if Ivy was beyond Aragorn and Gandalf's healing powers his were far bereft, but he had to try.

There was a horrible screeching sound and goblins begun to crawl down from the roof rushing towards the company. The fellowship tried to out run them, it was a futile attempt but it was one they had to make. As quickly as arrived they vanished and a new more devastating threat loomed over the company. The end of the halls was lit up in a hellish blaze. The Goblins suddenly halted and scurried back to their hiding places, like little black spiders.

"Balrog..." Gandalf breathed.

Legolas stiffened in fear, clenching Ivy closer to his chest. He not sure if he was protecting her or making himself feel safer. Legolas had a childhood fear of the Balrog, a demon of old, a flame beast. Ivy stirred slightly in her sleep for the first time making a gentle moaning noise. Gandalf looked over at her and nodded to signal to Legolas that it was alright. When a being of great power met it was inevitable that it would effect both of them, Ivy was affected by the Balrog's evil powers even in her delirious state and no doubt it was aware of the presence of Ivy's earthly powers.

The fellowship ran towards the bridge of Kaza-Dum, The path to safety in to the light world above. Each of them hoping that they would make it outside before the Balrog reached them. But they knew, in their hearts, this could only end in doom.

The Fellowship ran through the corridors of the great realm of Moria the great stone pillars flying past them. Gandalf's staff casting an eerie glow over beautifully crafted dwarven pillars. They fled from the Balrog, Legolas barely dodging an arrow that was fired at him from above. The goblins had not given up, just retreated to a distance. Legolas felt his heart pound with fear as he ran, Ivy bouncing in his arms limply.

The company hurried across the narrow bridge of Kaza-Dum, the Balrog gaining with every step they took, wreathed in fire and flame. Legolas pulled Ivy closer as he felt his grip slipping. The arrows of the goblins increased in number and ferocity as Legolas swore under his breath. Gandalf had stopped and turned to face the Balrog. Legolas readjusted his grip on Ivy, securing her in his arms. The fellowship looked on as the drama unfolded.

Gandalf raised his staff in a grand and powerful gesture of defiance and then brought it down with a mighty crack. A ring of light arched out, blocking the progress of the fire demon. The ancient bridge gave way under the force of the clash of magic and the Balrog slipped and fell in to the darkness from where it came. Gandalf closed his eyes and his shoulders sagged. The battle had drained him greatly. He turned and smiled weakly at the fellowship, making his way towards them. Legolas jumped forward Ivy still in his grasp running for Gandalf as the Balrog snake like whip twined around his leg. Gandalf slipped hanging over the edge of the precipice.

"Fly you fools" he muttered before being pulled into the canyon below. Frodo ran forward but was stopped by Boromir before he could reach the edge.

Aragorn grabbed Legolas' shoulder and pulled him towards the exit, halting his advancement towards Gandalf's final resting place. The Fellowship ran once more out of the mines. They burst out into the light of the outside world in a mess of tears, dirt and fear. The hobbits slumped to the ground, crying in their own innocent childlike way. Legolas lay Ivy down checking her for any injuries that she may have sustained in their dangerous escape from the evil of Moria. Aragorn stared out into the distance towards Lothlorien. He hesitated for a moment knowing he must now step forward and fulfill his destiny. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. He exhaled, letting out the fears of the past. He opened his eyes and turned around to the grieving fellowship.

"Get up my friends, we will find no safety nor rest here this night. The realm of Lorien was our destination let us continue",

Boromir whirled on Aragorn.

"Give them but a moment for pity's sake! Can you not see weariness and grief has consumed them? And Ivy! Look at her Aragorn! She is but a breath away from death"

Aragorn held his hand up silencing Boromir.

"Get up I said, we make for Lorien!"

Boromir, seeing that Aragorn would not be swayed, went around rousing the hobbits muttering under his breath.

Legolas was bent over Ivy nearby, concern creasing his fine features. He checked her forehead peering into her face closely, reassuring him of her safety. Aragorn came over to check on her.

"Is she any worse?" he asked, looking closely at Ivy's face.

"Much the same" Legolas replied, "But if we don't get her to Lorien soon, she may not last"

Legolas collected Ivy in his arms and began the long road to Lorien.

Several days it took them to reach the city of Lothlorien. All of which felt as long to Legolas as any decade, stretching before him in an endless sea of concern and heart wrenching terror as the thought of her death clutched his heart. Legolas carried Ivy the entire way, refusing to let anyone else carry her. The hobbits chuckled along to Gimli's stories about the Lady Galadriel and her mysterious ways, intended to scare the hobbits.

"Stay close young hobbits" said Gimli, "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods and elf witch of terrible power and all who look upon her fall upon her spell…"

Frodo stopped and stood rock still.

"What is it Frodo?" asked Aragorn.

"…and are never seen again" Gimli finished.

"Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam.

"Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Gimli stopped short, an arrow pointed in his face.

"Oh"

"The dwarf is so loud we could have shot him in the dark" said the elf aiming the arrow.

Aragorn stepped forward.

"Haldir of Lorien, I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. We come here for your protection"

Haldir considered this for a moment. He had heard of this Aragorn, but was unsure of bringing the dwarf into elven territory.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Follow me" said Haldir, turning into the trees. The company followed him into the growing gloom of the forest, Legolas clutching Ivy closer as she started to shiver slightly. Beads of sweat formed on her milky white forehead. Legolas started to move a little faster, hurrying towards the lady of the forest and her infamous cures.

Suddenly they were in very small clearing. Before them stood great mallorn trees with stairways that glittered like silver in the moonlight that flittered down from the sky above. Legolas moved forward to the stairs where the lady of the wood and her husband Celeborn stood in waiting.

"Where is Gandalf for I much desire….." She started and then stopped seeing the limp feverish Ivy cradled in the lean elf's arms.

Galadriel rushed forward, gesturing for Legolas to follow her to the healing houses. The trio hurried through the woods, Galadriel's beautiful white dress flowing around her legs like liquid methril. Galadriel held the door open for Legolas as he entered laying Ivy on the crisp white sheets. Galadriel knelt over her touching her forehead. She pulled off her dress and looked at Legolas who respectfully turned his back while Galadriel stripped off her undergarments and slipped a simple cotton night gown over her head. She laid the blankets over her and moved to a cabinet at the side of the room.

Legolas watched as she moved with lightning precision and accuracy tipping various herbs and liquids into a pestle and mortar. Legolas could have sworn he even saw her slip in a live bug. She plucked a hair from her golden locks and tossed it in the stone bowl and started to crush the ingredients into a cloudy potion. Galadriel pushed it aside and grabbed another bowl. She tipped warm water into it from a crystal jug and dropped in some large green leaves with small white speckles.

Galadriel turned to Ivy and poured the first concoction down her throat holding her mouth shut until she swallowed the entire potion. Galadriel pulled to cover back from Ivy's body and Legolas stared wide eyed as her breathing already began to steady. Galadriel dipped her hands into the second bowl and rubbed Ivy's face with them. Her neck down her arms her legs and feet, continuously in downward strokes. After a few moments she kissed Ivy's forehead and pulled the covers back up to her neck. She turned to Legolas.

"She will be fine," She smiled and rested her hand on Legolas' shoulder for a moment before making her way out of the room back to the remainder of the fellowship. Legolas looked at Ivy who looked small and weak in the large white bed. He sat on the edge and stroked her cheek gently. Ivy stirred and instinctively curled up toward him. He smiled and laid next to her, throwing caution to the wind, should anyone find them. He let a silent tear fall down his handsome face. He had almost lost her today and he had only just found her. In that moment he knew all was lost.

Elves only truly love once in their life time and Ivy had touched his heart. He was hers alone and although the thought scared him as she may not have feelings so strong he allowed himself the moment, pushing thoughts and concerns away. He pulled her close to him tucking her head under his chin her held her close his heart warming at the way she fitted against him perfectly seeking out his touch and comfort even in sleep. He stroked her hair softly and then placed a single kiss on the crown of her head.

"Rest well Melamin," he whispered before slipping into a much deserved rest with his beloved in his arms.

Galadriel returned to the fellowship, who were still waiting with Celeborn.

"How is she?" asked Aragorn, rushing forward.

Galadriel held up her hand in silence.

"She will be fine. Legolas is with her now. Her breathing has returned to normal and her fever has broken" Galadriel said, "Now where is Gandalf?"

Aragorn looked away, tears gathering in his misty grey eyes. Galadriel looked at the rest of the fellowship and read the answer in their eyes.

"He has fallen into shadow…" she said, her voice shaking.

"You should get some rest" said Celeborn, "Haldir will take you to your quarters"

The fellowship trooped wearily after Haldir as he led them to a quiet area near a stream. Their hearts were heavy as they lay under the stars thinking of the journey ahead.


	9. A Mothers Gift

Ivy moved her head restlessly on the pillow. Legolas watched her as she whimpered in her sleep. Legolas cast a worried glance at Galadriel, who was seated nearby.

"She is dreaming" said Galadriel quietly.

Ivy was running through a forest. The trees were so dense, that there was no light filtering in through the trees. She couldn't see where she was going. Suddenly there was a blinding light and Ivy stopped dead. She was standing on the edge of a tower high up. A large fiery eye was in front of her.

Ivy tried fruitlessly to run away. But a voice rooted her to the spot.

Legolas watched as Ivy became increasingly distressed.

"Should we wake her?" Legolas asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

Galadriel looked thoughtful for a moment as she studied Ivy's sleeping form.

"No", she said after a moment, "Although she is distressed, dreams are often the gateway to our subconscious. When she wakes, her dreams may hold some valuable information"

Ivy stirred on the bed again, a frown creasing her forehead. After a moment, she relaxed and stopped stirring. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. Galadriel glanced worriedly at Legolas.

"Legolas. You need some rest. Go and sleep. I will watch her" she said.

"I will not leave her" Legolas said passionately.

"Very well" Galadriel said, "I shall take my leave then. If she should wake, Legolas, please send for me"

"Of course" Legolas said, standing as she left.

Legolas scooted his chair closer to the bed and held Ivy's hand. He rested his forehead against the back of her hand and drifted off to sleep.

Ivy awoke to the sound of birds twittering. For once the plants were silent. She silently thanked them and turned over. Legolas lay slumped across a chair beside her bed. His eyes were open as was the custom of elves but she knew that he was asleep. Ivy lay there in silence, thinking over what had happened and what she could remember. Her entire body seemed to ache and she felt as though she could sleep a little while longer. Legolas stirred and fully focused his eyes. He saw that Ivy was awake and sat up properly.

"Ivy! How are you feeling?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"I feel as though I have gone a few rounds with a cave troll" she joked, as she tried to sit up.

"I shall send for some food and drink. You must be famished" he said as he went to the door to send a footman for the food and also for Galadriel.

Legolas returned to her bed and settled himself next to her pulling her into his arms, holding her close. She instinctively curled into him and he smiled softly. The feel of her body against his was enough to relax him. She turned to faced him and smiled softly, the colour flowing back to her cheeks. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek lightly. She moved closer kissing his lips tenderly. Legolas slid his hand to the nape of her neck holding her into the kiss. Ivy opened her mouth and snaked her tongue out tracing his lips till he let her in. Legolas felt his body starting to respond. Ivy ran her hands down his back feeling his muscles under his tunic. Legolas rolled over her kissing her gently and Ivy shifted her legs slightly so he could rest between them. Legolas kissed her harder grinding his arousal against her causing her to moan in pleasure. He pulled back from the kiss shaking slightly.

"We should stop Melamin,"

Ivy smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear accidentally brushing the tip and causing Legolas to shudder in pleasure.

"Did I do something wrong? It's just I…I have never been so close to death and all I thought of was you. I woke and saw you there and ….."

Ivy looked around nervously, blushing immensely. She slid out from under Legolas and crossed the room, looking out of the large open window. Fidgeting, Legolas shook his head to regain his composure and crossed the room to her wrapping his arms around her from behind. He kissed the back of her head.

"Its not you this is not the right time or place, you are not fully recovered,"

Ivy smiled and let herself relax into his arms. There was a knock at the door and Legolas went to answer it. Ivy sat on the chaise that was conveniently placed under the window. She could hear Galadriel's melodic voice from her seat beside the window. Legolas led the lady of the wood to Ivy's seat, bowed his head slightly and left.

"Ivy, my child, you had us all in a bother!" said Galadriel, taking her hand.

"It was merely a bump on the head" said Ivy, glancing down. Interestingly, the plants had now begun their endless stream of chatter.

Galadriel stroked her thumb across Ivy's palm. Ivy did not know it but the lady seated before her was actually reading her memory, her thoughts. Suddenly Galadriel dropped her hand.

"Come child. There is much to be done. There is a feast this evening to celebrate your arrival. And I am sure Legolas wishes to speak with you himself. There are suitable gowns in the cupboard behind me and the bathroom facilities are downstairs. I shall see you shortly. Legolas will know where to go" Galadriel rose and left the room.

Ivy went to the closet and selected a gown of shimmering silver along with some glass-like slippers and descended the stairs to the bathing rooms. She bathed and dressed, letting her hair flow free for once. When she was finished, she returned to her room to find Legolas already waiting for her. When he saw her he took her into his arms and kissed her. He handed her a long silver chain with a small pendant on it in the shape of a leaf.

"This is from Galadriel" Legolas said, motioning for Ivy to turn so he could put it on, "she said it was your mothers,"

Ivy opened her mouth but Legolas cut her off.

"There is much you will learn of yourself Ivy, but I am not the one to give you these answers. Do not seek them from me"

"You look beautiful Melamin" he said, as she turned to face him once more.

"Let us go. I wish to speak with Gandalf. There is much I need to tell him"

Legolas' face fell.

"What is it?" Ivy asked, looking into Legolas' eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Gandalf will not be joining us..." Legolas said, leading her to sit on the bed, "He has fallen into shadow."

Ivy swallowed, tears gathering in her eyes.

"In Moria," Legolas continued, "The Balrog..."

Slowly, Ivy shook her head.

"It cannot be"

Legolas reached for her hand and stroked it.

"You must not grieve for him, He is at peace now. Come. Aragorn wishes to speak with you and I have never seen a hobbit in such a state as Frodo is at the moment!"

Ivy allowed herself to be lead down the majestic stairwell. Absently she fingered the necklace that rested lightly on her breast, under her gown. The plants still spoke to her but they were easier to understand now, almost soothing, since she had put it on. Their voices flowed through her in a soft melody.

Frodo was the first to spot them and as they descended Legolas hung back letting the reunion take place. Suddenly he felt the weight of Ivy's destiny upon him. Much of her task would be without him and he feared when she had completed it and grown into her full capablities she would forget him in the shadows of the past.

Frodo ran to Ivy and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close and rambling with delight. The other hobbits quickly joined almost knocking Ivy off her feet in a bundle of hugging frenzy. Aragorn stepped out form the shadows and Ivy's gaze fell upon him. The smile slipped from her face and she felt the loss of her father rest upon her heart. Aragorn stood beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ivy..." he said.

Ivy turned to look at him, her eyes glistening with tears. Aragorn opened his arms and Ivy fell into his embrace.

Legolas watched her, his heart yearning to take her in his own arms and comfort her.

After a moment, Aragorn pulled away, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"One day we shall meet him again Ivy. He is not gone from our lives"

Ivy nodded choking back tears. Legolas moved forward and grasped her elbow.

"We shall be along in a moment Aragorn. I think Ivy needs a moment"

Legolas led her outside to a stone bench in a small garden. Ivy sat down and sucked in her breath. Legolas rested his hand on her leg. Ivy pushed it away waving her hand at Legolas in dismissal.

"Stop fussing!"

Hurt and confusion flashed across the prince's face.

"Ivy…What's wrong…."

Ivy sighed "Nothing, please just give me a little space. This is too much! I left my home, I found my father and lost him, and this with you, whatever it is, I…..just give me some space."

Ivy stood and walked down the path leaving Legolas feeling a little bewildered on the bench. She hurried away touching her forehead, briefly hesitating. She stopped suddenly and kicked the nearest tree. She began beating it with her small pale fists.

"Get out of my head. Get out. Get out. GET OUT!" She screamed.

Ivy started sobbing, the beating becoming weaker now "Get out…." She sobbed. She ripped off the necklace and threw it away.

"I want some peace!" She screamed.

Ivy sat on the bed in the healing houses with her head in her hands. Night was falling around her and she could hear distant sounds of the elves merrymaking coming from the party. The plants seemed to have backed off from her outburst; they were unusually absent from her mind.

She knew she should not have reacted to Legolas the way she had, but all of a sudden it had just got too much and she could not bear it anymore. She knew she had hurt Legolas, for elves did not take things such as this lightly. Legolas had fallen for her, she knew that much, and elves do not fall in and out of love. Once they meet there destined sprit', there is no other.

Ivy got up and paced around the bed, coming to a stop at the window seat. Sighing, she flopped down on the pillows and rested her chin on the window ledge. She needed to go and find Legolas and apologize for her tantrum but she didn't much feel like going to the party and have them all stare and judge. Her hand strayed to her throat, forgetting momentarily that she had ripped the necklace off in a fit of rage. Ivy's eyes swam with tears. She regretted doing that. Her one link to her mother and she had thrown it away.

Ivy sprang up and climbed down the stairs. She re-traced her steps and came back to the garden where she had yelled at Legolas earlier. She searched through the soft grass around the tree that she had let her rage fly at but to no avail. Ivy slumped against the tree, an old oak, and brought her knees to her chest. She began to cry softly, the tears in her eyes making tracks down her cheeks. Ivy started when she heard a soft voice.

"What is it child?"

Ivy looked up. Galadriel was standing a few feet away from her looking as graceful as ever. She came over and knelt in front of Ivy, taking her hands in her own.

"Do not despair. I understand at times that your gift may seem like a burden, but a gift it is. One day, it will save you and the ones you care about the most. Do not throw it away so hastily" Galadriel said as she reached into the folds of her gown.

Ivy gasped as Galadriel pulled out her necklace. It twinkled in the pale moonlight.

"This is your one link to your mother and your protection from evil." Galadriel fastened it around her neck, "There is no greater gift she could have given you. One day, dear child. You will find her" Galadriel kissed the top of her head, stood and left.

Ivy stood and brushed herself off, her composure regained. She ran back to her rooms and kicked the door shut. She ripped off her plain gown and washed quickly. She went to the closet and pulled out a sliver dress with trimmings of the deepest royal blue on the sleeves, hem and collar. She brushed her hair until it shone and then shimmied into the dress. Briefly she touched the necklace that sat on her bosom, which was now slightly exposed by the cut of her dress, making her breasts look big and ripe.

She made for the hall where the other companions would be meeting and celebrating the departure tomorrow and Gandalf's life. When she arrived she saw it was not a hall at all but almost a clearing with a border of trees and a canopy roof. Archways made a border around the clearing and tiny lights danced in the trees.

Music played and the elves danced as merrily as could be expected. They celebrated Gandalf's life as he would have wanted, not mourned his passing. For this Ivy was grateful. She did not want to cry anymore. As she surveyed the room, she spotted Legolas across the clearing, but not before many male eyes spotted her attractive figure and exposed bosoms, including Boromir. Lifting her chin, she made her way across the room to Legolas.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she said, looking at Boromir, who was standing next to Legolas, "Alone?"

Legolas turned slightly and gestured for Ivy to lead the way. Ivy walked out into the same clearing that she had been in before, where she had momentarily lost all thought and was consumed by rage. She went and sat on the stone bench. Legolas followed and sat beside her, but as close to the edge as he could get. He was nervous around her, she could tell. She could also tell that he had suffered greatly. In only the space of a few hours, he had acquired dark circles under his eyes. Ivy turned to face him.

"I am sorry, Legolas, for the way I treated you this afternoon" she said, looking at her hands, "I was frustrated and I took it out on you. I am sorry."

"Melamin, I could not stay mad at you. You are so beautiful and my heart longs for you so,"

Ivy moved closer to him kissing his neck gently, hugging him. Aragorn stepped into view.

"Legolas, Frodo wants a word."

Legolas looked at Aragorn in curiosity he was friendly with Frodo in his own way but had never had a deep conversation with him. Strange now he would request his company Legolas stood and nodded to Ivy who remained on the bench. Aragorn led Legolas away. Ivy sighed, her bosom heaving in her dress.

Boromir had been watching the revealed chest of his lust. He stepped into the clearing and sat next to her.

Boromir stared down into the grass.

"You look lovely tonight,"

Ivy shifted uncomfortably.

"My lord flatters me,"

Boromir ran his finger tip along her arm. She shivered in fear.

"You smell so wonderful, like the white flowers of Gondor in their most glorious bloom,"

Boromir snaked his hand over her breast and squeezed it gently. Ivy jumped up.

"You forget yourself sir!"

Ivy ran back to the gathering searching for Legolas in the sea of tall blond heads. When she could not locate him, she fled from the hall towards the healing houses, tears streaming down her face. She could not tell Legolas of this incident, but she did not know how she could hide it from him.

When she reached the healing houses, Legolas was already waiting for her. When he noticed her tears, he strode forward and took her in his arms.

"What is it Melamin? What is wrong?"

Ivy buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed. Legolas lifted her lightly into his arms and carried her inside, where he deposited her on bench. Ivy looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. Legolas wiped a few stray tears off her cheek and waited for Ivy to speak.

"B..B..Boromir..." Ivy choked out.

Legolas searched her face.

"He...he..."

In an instant, Legolas knew. Ivy watched as Legolas' eyes went from a clear blue to a stormy grey in a few seconds. He knew. She saw the rage cloud over his face. Legolas stood and made for the door.

"Legolas please!"

He turned.

"Do not confront him; I do not want a scene. Please, he did not hurt me, not physically anyway. Just let it be"

"I do not think I can let such a thing go Melamin" Legolas said, surprisingly calmly. He turned and left, despite Ivy's pleas.

Outside, Legolas made for the clearing where they had gathered earlier. The elves were still dancing and laughing, enjoying their celebrations. Legolas did not know what he intended to do or say to Boromir when he found him, but Legolas never did find out, for he was stopped by Galadriel on his way to find Boromir.

"Legolas do not let your anger cloud your vision" she said.

Legolas looked at her.

"I must at least say something..."

"Boromir of Gondor has already been dealt with. He knows the consequences of his actions and he is deeply regretting them. I do realize that this will put a strain on the rest of your travels. Come" she said, leading him down a path that led to a large stone basin.

Galadriel filled a jug with water from the running stream behind her and poured it into the basin.

Legolas stared deep into the pool, feeling a feeling of calm wash over him.

"Legolas of the woodland realm, I shall show you many things this eve, Things that have been and things that could be,"

Legolas clamped his hands over his ears and stumbled back slightly. A million voices came rushing into his head asking questions. Giving him information whispering of a thousand things, of all manner of things. He looked at Galadriel in confusion. She touched his shoulder softly and the voices stopped.

"That, Legolas was the voices of the plants of this clearing alone. Ivy hears voices from near on a league away from herself."

Legolas frowned. How did she live with such din! Galadriel drew him back to the bowl.

"Legolas look into the water. I have yet more to show you,"

Legolas stared into it and saw Ivy running through a dark forest, with Merry slung over her back. Pippin running close behind A dark flash and he saw her dancing with Frodo, running through the Shire, talking to Farmer Maggots corn. He saw her struggling through fields of stone. He saw her parents parting and felt the evil that over-shadowed her soul. He knew just as Gandalf knew all those years ago that his Ivy's mother was tied to the earth and could not long survive the evil spreading from Mordor.

Legolas looked at Galadriel in confusion as the pictures faded away.

"What I have shown you Legolas, will help you on your journey. Use this information wisely" Galadriel turned and left, leaving Legolas alone with his thoughts.

Ivy awoke with a start. How long had she been asleep? Morning had broken so she assumed she had been asleep for a while. When she had fallen asleep, she could still faintly hear the elves in the distance. Ivy sat bolt upright in bed. Elves. Legolas. What had he done?

Hurriedly she dressed in a simple green dress and rushed down the stairs. She flew along the path that led to the hall where they all ate. She arrived at the entrance flushed and breathing heavily. Seated at a table near the door, was the fellowship. She breathed a sigh of relief to see Legolas laughing with Aragorn, and Boromir's face still intact. Ivy sat at the table, on a stool next to Gimli.

"'Bout time you showed up lass. We were going to send a search party!" exclaimed Gimli.

Ivy smiled and reached for a piece of fruit.

"Ivy," called Aragorn from the far end of the table, "we make our way down the river tomorrow"

Ivy nodded, and took a bite of her fruit. The rest of the meal passed much this way. She could feel Legolas' gaze burning into the side of her face. Finally, when she could take it no longer, she stood, excused herself and left the hall. Ivy made for the clearing where she had been the day before. It was fast becoming her favorite place to sit and think. She took her time, talking to the plants as she went. Healing one here, soothing another there. She walked over to a tree and sat cross legged beneath it and closed her eyes. For once she was grateful that Legolas had not followed her. She sensed that he knew she wanted time to herself. She leaned back into the tree and let the soothing voices of the old elm rush over her, letting her worries slip away.


	10. Lust

Ivy stood on the bank of the river, with Legolas on her left and Frodo on her right. She was dressed in her tunic and leggings yet again. A dress was not suitable for a journey of this size. There were elves moving elegantly around, getting their boats ready and stocking their packs with lembas bread. Ivy shifted her weight from one foot to the other as they waited for Galadriel to arrive. She was anxious to get moving. The plants voices were growing insistent. There was something moving on the opposite bank. An evil that would eventually cross and they would meet.

"What is it?" asked Legolas.

Ivy shook her head, as she saw Galadriel appear on the river's edge.

Galadriel spoke to them about their journey, most of which Ivy did not hear for the voices raging in her head. Galadriel presented each of them with a gift. To Frodo, she gave the Light of Elendil. To Sam, she gave a box of earth from her own garden. To Legolas, she gave a new bow and 20 arrows, and to them all she gifted cloaks that camouflaged to hide them from their enemy. She saved Ivy for last.

"This is for you child. I apologize it is not much, but your gift I have already given you"

Galadriel extended her hand and dropped a perfect lily in her outstretched hand. The small flower immediately began to excitedly speak, it was hand chosen by the lady of light herself, the lily was saying. Ivy thanked Galadriel and she tucked the flower behind her ear.

They all clambered into the boats and pushed off from the banks of the river. Ivy sat silently in a boat with Boromir, Pippin and Merry. She could feel Boromir's lusty gaze dwelling on the round of her hips. She shifted uncomfortably and started an uncomfortable chat with Pippin. She saw Legolas scanning the trees around them. She heard the trees on the eastern shore moaning into the breeze with distress, evil was running through their midst. She turned at Aragorn's call.

"My brothers, the kings of old, long have I held in my heart a desire to see them"

They sailed through the massive stone carvings and Ivy shivered as they blocked out the sun for a moment. They sailed along until the sun had dipped low in the sky. Aragorn finally decided that it was enough for one day and they would continue on in the morning. Boromir was offering to carry her to land to stop her from getting wet. Ivy could not politely decline and under Legolas scorning watch she was scooped up and carried to shore. Boromir felt his manhood swelling with their intimate closeness, the earthy scent that clung to her and the gentle swell of her ample bosoms.

When Ivy was released and her pack passed to her she began foraging in it for food. She was ravenously hungry. She found that the elves had given them ample amounts of lembas bread. Ivy was interrupted in her thoughts by Legolas' voice.

"Lembas bread," Legolas said, gesturing to the leaf wrapped wafer in his hand, "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a full grown man. You will only need a little"

Ivy took a small bite and found that she was suddenly full. She smiled at Legolas and re-wrapped her lembas bread and placed it in her pack. She did not know that this would be the last time she would see Legolas for many months.

"We are going to need some wood" Aragorn called out to the group.

"I'll go" Ivy said, desperate to stretch her legs and to help some plants along the way.

Ivy made her way through the trees as quick as she could try to find wood before darkness fell. She wasn't very far in when the plants began whispering of a dangerous man approaching.

"Who?" Ivy asked, but they would not say.

She heard the snap of a twig behind her. Ivy spun on her heel. Boromir was standing a few paces away watching her.

"What are you doing here?" Ivy asked nervously.

"I came to help you with the wood. A maiden of your size cannot surely carry so much wood." Boromir said as he stepped closer.

"Very well" Ivy said, as she turned back to the gathering of the wood.

All of a sudden Boromir's hands were on her, spinning her around so she was facing him. Ivy struggled against him, but he held her wrists firmly in his grasp. When she saw she could not get away, she opened her mouth to scream, but Boromir covered it with his own. Ivy bit down hard on his lip.

"We can make this easy or hard" Boromir said, panting at the force it was taking to keep her still.

"You've chosen the hard way", he said as he pushed her against a tree.

Back at the camp, Aragorn was waiting for Ivy to return. The hobbits were beginning to shiver from the cold.

"I will go and see what is keeping Ivy," Aragorn said as he stood up.

"I will go" said Legolas.

"No!" said Aragorn, as he picked up his sword and sheathed it. He was worried of what he might find and he knew if Legolas were to see that, all hell would break loose.

Boromir shoved down Ivy's trousers and loosened his own. He grasped at her breast roughly.

"You'll not get away this time" he grunted.

Ivy screamed inside her head and the nearby plants started thrashing. She felt his swollen member rub against her skin and suddenly he was jabbing, fumbling for her entrance. Ivy closed her eyes and prayed silently that someone, anyone would rescue her.

Boromir was ripped off of her before he could penetrate her. She pulled up her trousers and ran. She did not know where she was going but blindly she ran on, leaving Boromir to his fate. She stopped some yards away to see who her rescuer was, and saw that it was not Legolas as she had imagined, but Aragorn. He must have known something was amiss and knew that Legolas would be uncontrollable should he have seen what had just happened. Ivy composed herself. She tidied her hair and straightened her clothes. She did not want Legolas to know what had occurred this eve as she knew of his reaction. She prayed that neither Aragorn, nor Boromir would speak of it.

There was a shout in the distance as Ivy walked toward camp and Merry and Pippin came flying past her.

"What? What is it?" Ivy called as she chased after them.

Suddenly, she was scooped up, her head smacked into a hard object and she knew no more.

**To Our Readers: And so ends In Her Own Hands! Not to worry, Look out for In Her Own Hands: The Two Towers, for more Ivy action. Sorry this is such a short chapter, but as the story revolves around Ivy more so than the others we felt it wasn't necessary to add in the fight with the orcs and Boromir being sent out to sea (so to speak). We thank you all for your kind reviews and hope you will continue reading in the next installment. :)**


	11. A New Beginning

If you want to have an Idea of what Ivy looks like... head over to my myspace and check out my pics. A drawing I did of her is on there...

A New Beginnning

Ivy woke, stiff and sore. Her entire body ached and she felt as though she had gone a few rounds with Merry and Pippin in their training. She realised she had been flung over the shoulder of an Uruk-Hai. That was that putrid stench filling her nostrils. Her wrists had been bound together whilst she had been unconscious her arms had been hung around the neck of her grotesque capturer. She looked around and saw that Merry and Pippin were tied in the same fashion, a few Uruk-Hai away. Pippin was awake and glancing around, his small face full of fear. Merry still appeared to be unconscious. A low moan emitted from Merry's throat. Pippin looked sharply at him, fear quickly being replaced with concern for his beloved friend.

"Please! My friend! He is sick!" cried Pippin, "He needs water"

The entire group stopped and what Ivy took to be the leader came barreling down from the front of the pack.

"Water!" he spat, "Our prisoner is thirsty? Give him some medicine boys!"

The Uruk-Hai nearest to Merry tipped his water flask and poured a brown substance over Merry's mouth. Merry coughed and spluttered and opened his eyes. The Uruk's all laughed and the leader went back to the front. Ivy could hear them from the back. Some orcs had come to check on their progress. After they left, another Uruk-Hai breathed in deeply.

"What is it?" the leader asked.

"Man flesh" said the other.

"They've picked up our scent!" and with that they began to run at an even greater speed toward Isengard.

Ivy watched Pippin as he was jostled around on the Uruk's shoulders.

"Aragorn..." he whispered, and as though he had a sudden idea, he tipped his head downward and bit onto the leaf brooch that held his cloak fastened to his throat. In one tug the brooch became free and Pippin spat it onto the ground.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli ran across the hilly terrain, every now and then Aragorn stopped and pressed his ear flat to the Earth, it rumbled and groaned not only with the thundering steps of the Uruk-Hai but the Earth was wailing in anger and distress. They continued, ever running across the seemingly never ending landscape. Aragorn stopped. He crouched down in the mud and pulled out a leaf brooch.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall" Aragorn breathed.

"They may yet be alive" said Legolas, turning toward the horizon.

"Less than a day ahead of us" said Aragorn, pocketing the brooch and beginning to run again.

Legolas sprinted up to the crest of the cliff face.

"Legolas!" called Aragorn, "What do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn north-east. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"We're not going anywhere until we've had a breather!" cried one of the Uruk-Hai.

"What's for eats?" cried another.

"What's that noise?" asked Pippin from the gound next to Ivy. They had been dumped unceremoniously once the group had come to a halt. Ivy was watching the Uruk's cut down the forest that they were standing on the edge of she listened for a moment.

"The trees can talk" she said, "They are angry at being cut down"

Ivy shuffled closer to Merry and laid her head on his shoulder, hoping to bring him a morsel of comfort. A Uruk-Hai moved towards them and ripped Ivy up off the ground and shoved her towards the leader. Ivy gave a little scream and cried out in her mind to the trees nearby. Her voice seemed faint.

"Let us have a bite, just a little"

He bit down on her neck, drawing blood and sinking his haggard black teeth into her milky white flesh. The leader pulled his sword out of his scabbard and sliced the offending Uruk-Hai's head from his broad shoulders. It fell to the ground in a resounding thud. A clump of Ivy's hair fell to the ground, cutting a 10 centimeter wide section at shoulder length well short of the rest of her flowing locks. Ivy breathed in deeply trying to fight panic and pain as she was shoved to the floor. The Uruk-Hai broke out in a battle. The hobbits shuffled over to Ivy who was slumped on the ground.

"Lets go while there killing each other like common beasts"

They fled towards the forest, but Ivy tripped and fell. An Uruk-Hai grabbed her ankle as she fell and dragged her back towards him. He pulled his blade from its scabbard and held it to her neck. The Hobbits watched on in horror, unable to do anything. The Uruk-Hai was about to cut her throat when a spear pierced his back and he fell forward onto Ivy. Ivy pushed him off and clambered up, dodging the horses that were now galloping around the small clearing.

Finally they made it into the forest and ran behind a tree to catch their breath. There was a rustling in the bushes several feet away and another Uruk emerged. He spotted the trio and chased them. They weaved through the forest, dodging tree roots and bushes. They found a tree, taller than all the others and clambered up it. They were nearly at a safe height when the Uruk grabbed Pippin's foot. Pippin shook his foot, kicking out violently until the Uruk let go.

Ivy was nearest the trunk, when suddenly it began to move. It looked directly at her and mumbled something incomprehensible. Ivy, being perfectly used to trees having a life of their own, calmly looked back at the old tree. Merry, who was not used to trees moving, much less talking, shrieked and let go of the trunk. The tree caught Merry just before he hit the ground.

"Humph..." came the grunting from the old tree, "Little orc..."

"We're not orcs!" cried Merry, who was squirming and trying to get out of the tree's grasp, "We're Hobbits! Half-lings!"

"Shire-folk!" added Pippin.

"I'm... well, I'm not exactly sure what I am," said Ivy calmly, "But an orc I am not!"

The tree turned to look at Ivy.

"Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know"

"Saruman..."whispered Pippin.

The tree began taking big strides. Finally it stopped and it deposited them on the ground in front of a large rock where a wizard stood.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli ran behind a large rock and waited. A large group of horsemen were headed in their direction. Aragorn waited until they had passed by. Then he ran out from behind the rock, Legolas and Gimli following behind him.

"Riders of Rohan!" he called, "What news from the mark?" The horsemen turned around and returned to gather around them in a circle, spears drawn. They parted to let what appeared to be their captain through.

"What business do a man, an elf and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

"You give me your name horse master, and I shall give you mine" said Gimli. Aragorn rolled his eyes. The spears came closer.

The captain dismounted his horse and stood but an inch away from Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground!"

"You would die before your stroke fell!" cried Legolas cocking an arrow into his bow. The spears trained on Legolas.

Aragorn stepped forward.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friend's captive"

The tree carried them deeper into the forest. Ivy reached out with her mind gently touching the living things in the forest. She noticed something, they were touching back! She recoiled quickly in to her own mind. They were different then other living things here, wiser as such. They were alive. Not just to her but to the world. Ivy climbed over the tree closer to its ear. She whispered into it.

"You are an Ent aren't you?"

The Ent smiled and spoke to her silently his voice booming in her mind.

"Yes daughter of the earth I am. Welcome to my forest. Long have my weary eyes longs to rest upon you."

Ivy frowned.

"You're not like other living things" she whispered, "What is your name?"

"Treebeard, my name is Treebeard," he spoke out loud for the benefit of the hobbits.

Ivy was content that she and the hobbits were safe. She let herself drift off to sleep as she had not slept properly in days it seemed. The hobbits were amazed she could be so calm while they were terrified out of their minds. They continued to squirm until Treebeard put them down near a spring and boomed

"Little hobbits you will stay here. Something is happening something which has not happened in many years. An Entmoot! A meeting of my kin. We will decide if we shall stand against these orcs."

The leader took off his helmet. "Aragorn your title precedes you, but it will do you no good here. The King does not recognize friend from foe anymore. Not even his own kin, for I am Eomer his nephew,"

Aragorn frowned and Eomer began to speak once more. "The orcs you chase, we bested them not a day ago. See the rising smoke to the east? Take these two horses. May they bear you to a better fate than their previous riders," said Eomer gesturing to a pair of horses, one fair in colour, the other dark. Both looked strong and swift, kingly gifts in times such as these.

Aragorn bowed to Eomer and Legolas glared around suspiciously as if challenging one of the riders to attack.

"Thank you son of Rohan. One day may your kindness be repaid"

The trio mounted the horses, Gimli with little dignity as he hung to Legolas tightly. Swiftly they sped towards the rising smoke in the distance.

They arrived late in the afternoon. The setting sun casting lazy colours across the sky. Aragorn saw the pile of smoking carcasses and felt none could have survived. He fell to his knees, his heart ripping at the loss of Ivy and the hobbits. Legolas held back tears for the first time in his life, long as it had been. Ivy dead. Surely it could not be. He looked around while Gimli sifted through the wreckage. Gimli gave a cry when he pulled out a belt.

"A wee hobbit belt. how they must have suffered"

Legolas looked around him and saw the great forest looming in front of them. He walked towards a tree and touched its trunk trying to awaken it in the manner of the elves and know what had happened here. To his surprise he found it was already awoken and had been for many an age. Aragorn crouched on the half dead grass.

"Two hobbits lay here bound, and here Ivy…..There was a struggle."

"I bet they fought valiantly, especially Ivy, she had fire that girl," Gimli whispered.

Aragorn continued to follow the tracks.

"They escaped!" Aragorn and Legolas cried out at the same time.

Aragorn looked at Legolas in confusion.

"The trees they saw it all they tried to help….."

Aragorn stood.

"This is Fangorn forest,"

Gimli gasped. "What madness drove them in there?"

Legolas turned to the dwarf.

"You forget Ivy is made of the Earth. She would not be frightened and perhaps it was their only choice"

He started walking into the trees.

"Wait…" called Aragon.

"Many who enter do not leave. Even elves, Legolas"

Legolas just looked at them.

"I do not ask you to follow but I must go in search of her."

Aragorn nodded and the trio stepped into the dark shade of the forest of Fangorn.


	12. Maternal Instinct

Maternal Instinct

Legolas walked on, not turning to see if Aragorn and Gimli were following him. Ivy was in no danger, this he knew, but his need to be with her was growing stronger by the day.Night had fallen and they were deep within the thick of the forest. Gimli stopped when he saw a black substance on the leaves of a nearby shrub. He rubbed it with his finger and licked it.

"Bleeaargh!" Gimli exclaimed, spitting on the ground, "Orc Blood"

Aragorn turned and shushed Gimli. Legolas looked around as though he heard something.

"This forest is old" he said, "Full of memory... and anger"

Legolas took a few steps forward.

"Aragorn... nad no ennas"

Ivy slept in the thick of a bush at the foot of a large willow tree. Nearby, Pippin and Merry also slept soundly. Ivy turned over restlessly in her sleep. She was running through the forest where she had been gathering wood when Boromir appeared. Ivy's breath caught in her throat. He was gaining closer and calling her name.

"Ivy"

"No..." she mumbled, fighting him away.

"Ivy"

Ivy woke from her dream to find it was daylight and someone was trying to wake her.

Ivy's eyes fluttered open and she began to focus on the world around her. A strange woman was kneeling before her a hand resting on Ivy shoulder. Ivy sat up and looked glanced around looking for the hobbits.

"Fear not Ivy, for they are with the Ents and will find no harm,"

The lady smiled softly. Ivy took a moment to study her. She was slender and pale with a faint green hue that touched the outlines of her luminescent skin. Her ears were sharply pointed at the tips more so then elves and hobbits but were not overly large or pronounced. Her lips were luscious and the deepest of red, her eyes were almond shaped and of the deepest green. She wore a dress of a deep forest green that hung from her shoulders and fell around her ankles in deep folds of lush velvet.

She moved her hand from Ivy's shoulder and Ivy noticed that the arms of her gown were slit from the wrist almost to the shoulder so they fell open hanging graceful at her side the underside of the gown was soft green silk. From the base of her index finger, winding elegantly to her shoulder on both arms was a trail of the finest ivy, almost like a tattoo but nothing so crude, it was as if a plant was actually alive under her skin. Resting there, sharing her life force, it looked so real.

Ivy regained her wits and pulled her focus off of the woman's arms.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I go by many names and yet I have none, but the one you would know me as is mother"

Ivy stared open mouthed.

"What? This cannot be," She rose to her feet shaking her head. The lady moved towards her with a grace only the elves could match.

"It is true my darling. For long I have been forced into hiding, torn from those most dear to my heart. I have risked much coming back here but there are things I must show you, things that must be passed on to you so that you may become one with the Earth,"

"What are you talking about? Become one with the earth? Isn't that what I already am?"

The woman shook her head.

"Nay, Ivy what you feel is but a shadow of what you must become. As I stand here I can sense what a mouse is doing in the farthest forest on the farthest island,"

Ivy faced the woman. Could it be? She did not want to believe it but she felt this woman's presence it was like nothing she had ever experienced. The plants and animals that had always clambered for her attention were ignoring her in the shadow of this woman's power.

"Where have you been?" Ivy asked. She knew she was being rude, but being polite was not what was foremost in Ivy's mind at that moment.

"I have been with the entwives. You see Ivy dearest, I could not stay here for the shadow that ever grows was tearing at me. Making me weaker than I have ever been. So I placed you in your father's care, and he in turn placed you in the care of his good friend Bilbo. The shadow would have killed me Ivy. Even now, being back here, I feel it. It is stronger than ever."

Ivy took a moment to consider this. She could feel tears forming behind her eyes. What was wrong with her? All her life she wanted nothing but to meet her mother and now that the moment was finally here, she was angry with her. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh Ivy..." said her mother, pulling her into her arms. She stroked her hair and comforted her as only a mother knows how. Ivy reveled in the feel of her mother's arms around her and the tears became sobs. A lifetime of anger, hurt and pain came gushing out, like a dam bursting.

"Shh..." her mother said, "It is ok now. Although I cannot stay for long, you will see me again"

Her mother smiled.

"When your time in Middle Earth comes to an end, you will see me again in Valinor."

Ivy mother pushed her away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Ivy are you ready?"

Ivy didn't know if she was. What her mother was giving her was a powerful thing and she wasn't sure if she could control it. She wasn't sure that she wanted to. Ivy's mother saw the doubt flickering in her eyes. She reached out and touched her shoulder and showed Ivy what may come to pass if she did not take this gift and help fight against the evil flowing over the land. She showed her how the earth would decay if she did not tend it in the coming centuries.

Ivy's eyes snapped open as the horrifying images stopped. Her mother took Ivy's hands in her own and Ivy felt warmth rush through her. The vines under her mother skin snaked up her own arms resting under her skin. Her hair changed colour to a deep shade of forest green and her skin lost all imperfections becoming a pale and luminous light green. Then it was over and Ivy dropped to the ground in a deep sleep. Gandalf who had been watching from a short distance walked over to his lover.

"It is done …" she whispered.

Gandalf kissed her temple. His wife had changed into an almost exact replica of what Ivy had been. Just a normal maiden with deep brown hair and deep brown eyes. The only difference was she was a little older, with few creases around the eyes and a light trail where the ivy under her skin had once been.

"You must go. I will see you soon in Valinor,"

Ivy's mother turned to leave. She did not get very far before she turned back to Gandalf.

"Look after her,"

Gandalf nodded and watched as the light of his heart walked out of his life for the second time.

Ivy felt herself slipping back into consciousness now that the others had left her alone. Gandalf had disappeared back into the forest and Pippin and Merry were trying to listen in on the ent moot and drinking too much growth draft than was good for them.

Fear, confusion and uncertainty swirled within her, but most of all an empty pit where she missed Legolas dropped low in her belly. Her longing for Legolas overwhelmed her. Her back was pressed sharply against the earth. Her mind reeled with the power she couldn't stop. The Earth, the Plants, the Life force of the planet was flowing through her, out of her control.

Legolas carried on the others following him closely.

"Must we continue elf?" Gimli grunted.

"Yes,"

Legolas strode purposely forward as vines shot out of the earth pulling him down into it.

"Ai! Ai!" He screamed pulling out his sword and hacking at them. Gimli ran forward heaving his axe up and trying to free the vine that was dragging Legolas towards the forest.

Pain shot through Ivy. Cuts appeared on her arms and her eyes flew open as she realized what was happening. She used pure strength of will to control her powers. She had no idea her powers were that strong. The urge she felt to be near Legolas had caused the nearest tree to pull him to the ground.

She felt herself adjusting, her organs shifted slightly and she felt coolness spread over her body as it grew accustomed to its new power. She looked down at her bleeding arms, where her friends had cut at her vines. Legolas! His name rang through her mind. What if she had hurt him!

She stood up and started to stumble towards the edge of the forest. Heedless of the length of the journey but the loss of blood was too great. She fell to the ground and yelled out for Merry and Pippin. The pair rushed from the pool nearby to offer assistance.

Legolas put his sword back in its sheath.

"Legolas, what devilry is this?" Aragorn whispered.

"The White Wizard has new tricks I see," Gimli grunted.

Legolas stepped towards the nearest tree and pushed his ear against it.

"No, not Saruman. The earth, the trees they are crying, the shadow of sadness…..mourning,"

"What has happened?" Aragon asked in concern, resting his hand on Legolas shoulder.

Legolas pushed himself away from the tree.

"Ivy!" he yelled and bolted into the woods.

Legolas sprinted through the forest leaping over root and log. The others trailing behind him, keeping up as best they could. Legolas' heard his heart thumping in his ears.

The hobbits reached Ivy and tried to stem the flow of blood from her arms. Gandalf appeared in the small clearing where two frantic hobbits bustled over the pale Ivy.

"Hobbits," he boomed.

"The Ents have made their decision," He looked knowingly at Merry.

"Treebeard has agreed to take you to the destination of your choice. He awaits you now. Do not fear for Ivy, I will tend to her,"

The hobbits stared at Gandalf open mouthed for he was not as they remembered. He was different somehow.

"Hurry, I have not time to share my story now. I will reveal all to you my dear little friends when we have time to rest."

The hobbits ran towards the booming Ents voices. A plan to change Treebeard's mind was already forming in Merry's sharp mind.

Gandalf knelt next to his daughter and rested his hand on her forehead.

"tanka harwa" he whispered. (_heal_)

The cuts on Ivy's arms closed but thin pinkish lines remained, slicing their way across her pale skin. Her eyes fluttered open. Gandalf smiled and helped her sit. She threw her arms around him and let salty tears slip down her cheeks.

"Father……" she whispered breathing in the musty smell of his robes.

"I am sorry my dear, I cannot remove those scars. They will be with you for all your years," Gandalf said moving back from Ivy's embrace slightly.

Ivy ran her hands down her arms and smiled up at her father.

"They are not so bad; they will forever be a reminder to control my power. I am so glad to see you. I thought you had fallen…"

Gandalf brushed some of Ivy's now green hair behind her ear.

"I did, child through flame and water. I was sent back for my task here is not yet completed,"

Ivy smiled.

"I'm glad,"

Gandalf stood and helped Ivy to her feet.

"How do you fare? I know what has transpired. You have received your destiny. The power you now possess is greater than all that walk this earth. For without you there would be no earth for them to walk upon. Now, the time has come for me to tell you more about who you are, but come we must walk. I know you must be tired but we have a meeting we must not miss,"

Ivy linked her arm with Gandalf's, resting her hand lightly on his forearm as he walked forward using his staff for balance. She reached out slightly with her powers testing them. She felt the fear of the beetles under the leaves they stepped upon rushing away in fear. She reached down and could hear the very core of middle earth turning. It was not like the powers she had held when she was younger she felt in complete control of the life and power surging through her. A sense of completeness washed over her. These powers were hers and this was her path to tread. Now she not only had power but the knowledge that she did not need to control it with force but with kindness and heart. It was one with her and she need only ask and the world would stop for her.

"Father? Will you not tell me more now? I know all I am now but I do not understand …. What do they call me? I feel as if I do not know myself any longer."

"Your mother had no name. She was created before there was anyone or anything to name her. Although in elvish legend she is known as Atara Arda. (_mother earth_) She was formed from the earth as it itself was formed there has never been one without the other. Now her legacy has passed to you. Ivy, knowing your name will not help you on the path to finding yourself. Only you can do that."

Ivy was silent, testing her powers and thinking about the new knowledge she had gained. She was probing into the forest when she hit a familiar aura. Legolas!

Ivy turned to Gandalf searching his face.

"They are not far Ivy, we shall wait here for them," his eyes twinkled, "We shall give them a little surprise"

Legolas trudged on through the forest, ever aware that the White Wizard was still roaming the country side. He was certain that the Wizard had caused the tree to draw him to the Earth and the thought frightened him that he had so much power over all that dwelt in the forest.

Legolas stiffened when he saw that Aragorn had stopped and was clutching his sword hilt. Aragorn glanced at Legolas.

"Do not let him speak; he will put a spell on us"

Legolas nodded slightly and reached behind him to grab an arrow. Gimli gripped his axe tighter.

A bright, incandescent white light burst over a rock.

Legolas shot a bow into the light and it was fended away. Gimli hurled his axe in the wrong direction and Aragorn tried in vain to wield his sword.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn cried.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits and a young maiden. They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" came the voice.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn yelled again.

Gandalf leaned forward on his staff so that he blocked the light somewhat.

"Forgive me," whispered Legolas as he knelt in front of Gandalf, "I mistook you for Saruman"

Gimli knelt also, bowing his head in shame.

"You fell" said Aragorn disbelievingly.

"Through fire and water…" said Gandalf, "but that is another story for another time." Gandalf turned and looked over his shoulder at Ivy.

Ivy walked forward gracefully and knelt in front of Legolas, who was still kneeling on the grass. She reached forward and lifted his head with her hands. He started, wondering who in Middle Earth this was that was kneeling in front of him. Then his eyes saw something else, something familiar. Ivy watched as Legolas came to terms with her new appearance.

"Amaelamin?" he whispered. (_My Beloved_)

Ivy nodded, bending her head down so that some of her now deep green hair fell in front of her face.

The entire time she had been separated from Legolas she felt like a part of her was missing. Legolas raised his eyes and met Ivy's own, he studied them carefully, they had been green before but now they were like deep mossy green pools, a dark pure green of nature. He stared at her speechless for a moment, dwarfed by her power, unsure of how to react what to do. She was so different now; she was as close to a god as elves believed in. She was everything they cared for and admired. She was the forest, the seas and the sky. Legolas pulled himself together enough to whisper.

"It is done then?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, I met her. I met my mother Legolas"

Ivy's fingers trailed down the sleeves of Legolas' tunic. He warmed at the gentleness of her touch, his heart reaching out for her; he almost made to kiss her but the stopped himself. It was not his place not anymore she was above him, exalted.

"I did this…" she whispered, "I am sorry"

Legolas shook his head.

"Nay, it was the White Wizard Ivy. He can control the trees with his mind!"

Ivy smiled sadly.

"Nay Legolas it was I. In my effort to be near you when my powers came into full effect I accidentally harmed you." A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Look" she said, extending her wrist and moving the folds of her sleeve back so Legolas could see the tiny cuts over her forearms. He stood and stumbled back in terror. What had he done!

"Ai! I did this to you?" He muttered barley a whisper.

Ivy stood slowly and nodded. Legolas fell to one knee in front of her bowing his head.

"Lady of the earth, find it in your heart to forgive your most humble servant,"

Ivy looked awkwardly around at the others who were as much in awe of her as Legolas.

"My friends do not be so distant it is still me! I walk among Princes and Kings, you do not have to show reverence to a woman from Hobbiton! Please, I beg of you, do not treat me any different"

Aragon walked over to where Legolas and Ivy were he touched Legolas gently on the back telling him to stand. Aragon looked at Ivy and saw how different she had become. The air around her was thick with power; the ground beneath his feet seemed to sing with it. Ivy smiled at him, long seconds passed and finally he returned her smile and she threw herself into his arms holding him tightly. She then moved to Gimli and touched the dwarf gently on the shoulder.

"Are we still friends my dwarf?"

Gimli nodded, obviously over come by the moment.

"Aye, we are friends Ivy Arda,"

He smiled cheekily.

"So long as you see to it the mines of my house grow abound in mithril to be mined"

Ivy's laughter rang out through the musty forest and the forest around her lightened. The feelings of rage and anger left the woods around them and small flowers bloomed at the base of the trees and that small section of Fangorn became what it should have been with out Saruman's influence. To the right Legolas stood silently. Gandalf moved next to him both watching the friend's reunion most carefully.

"She is much changed is she not Prince Greenleaf?"

Legolas nodded and turned his gaze to the older man.

"As are you Gandalf,"

Gandalf chuckled.

"I do not think however my transformation weighs as heavily on your mind. This was to be expected you know. Atara Arda is not meant to form bonds with the peoples of this world, but like her mother Ivy will be unable to resist. Especially as she was raised among them,"

Legolas paused to consider this for a moment.

"This is the first time the legacy of the earth has passed to another, Will it be the only?"

Gandalf shook his head.

"No one can foretell the future, for in theory there should have only been one forever, but fate has dealt us a different road. Ivy will have children and one day they will bear the legacy or perhaps her children's children. I can not tell you how long the earth will linger, Legolas"

Legolas turned his gaze back to Ivy who was now conversing most animatedly with Aragorn and Gimli about all that had transpired. Gandalf rested his hand on Legolas shoulder.

"Do not look so grave young elf, It is hard to love an Atara Arda, but not impossible and I am the only person in any place or age who can vouch for that!"

Legolas smiled and moved to join the group. Gandalf watched for a time as the four of them reformed the bonds of friendship. Then he urged them on. They must make for Rohan if there was going to be a Middle Earth for them to save!


	13. Térnaleth Ovélé

Térnaleth óvélé

Ivy sat on Legolas' horse with Legolas' arms around her. He claimed he was only doing so to hold the reins of his horse. Ivy smiled wryly. Legolas had not let her out of his sight since their reunion in the forest and his insistence that she ride with him made Ivy feel comforted. It was nice to know that she had been missed.

They rode hard and long into the night. Just before noon they rode into the city of Edoras. She had not yet had the chance to be alone with Legolas to ask him how he had fared since their separation. She wondered if he had missed her as much as she did him. Despite the fact that they had spent most of the time together mounted on a horse he had managed to avoid all but the barest conversation.

As they passed through the city, Ivy looked around at the citizens faces. All were grey and stressed. They dismounted and their horses were led away by the stable boy. The small group made their way through the city. It seemed to Ivy to take an eternity to make their way to Halls of Theoden. All eyes were on the group, but especially Ivy. She felt their gaze resting on her like hot coals. Never had Rohan seen anything so strange and wonderful. Unlike the Elves and Rangers the people of Rohan were ignorant of who she was.

"Do not look for welcome here…" Gandalf muttered as they approached the great carved doors.

A man smaller than Ivy stood in front of the doors.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyheim. By order of Grima Wormtongue" He muttered the last sentence as though there was a bad taste in his mouth.

Gandalf looked at his companions and nodded to them to relieve themselves of their weapons. Aragorn reluctantly handed over his sword, Gimli his axe and Legolas his bow, arrows and sword. Ivy had no weapons to hand over; her weapon was not one that could be taken away as easily.

"Your staff…"

"You would not part an old man with his walking stick?" Gandalf returned.

Ivy gave a sidelong glance at Legolas and tried hard not to burst out laughing. They all knew, of course, exactly why Gandalf needed his staff.

The man nodded and stepped aside. He announced them and closed the doors behind them. Ivy could see a weary old man sitting on a throne at the head of the room. Weary beyond age it was as if something had leached his very soul away from him. A man in black robes and greasy hair knelt at his side. Ivy could see he was muttering to the man on the throne.

"Your welcome is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf boomed, his voice resounding throughout the hall. Ivy felt her skin prickling as she felt yet more gazes rest heavily upon her. She saw Legolas flick a watchful glance in her direction and she stretched her fingers and exhaled preparing herself for whatever lay ahead.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" came the weak reply.

There was more muttering from the man at his side.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lath spell I name him. Ill news and this woman. Who is she to travel in the company of men alone, demon I name her look at her skin! Cast these evil doers from your halls!" said the man in black, as he stepped forward.

"Silence, Wormtongue. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth" Gandalf spat as he drew his staff up and stood to full height.

"The Staff!!!" shrieked Wormtongue, "I told you take the Wizard's Staff!"

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn sprang into action, fending off the guards. Gimli taking great pleasure in pinning Wormtongue to the stone floor.

Ivy pushed in front of Gandalf holding her arm out to keep Gandalf back.

"It is not Gandalf you should worry about. I will cast you from this hall for there is only one evil dwelling here,"

Ivy walked towards Theoden and touched his forehead gently. She opened her mouth and blew out a cool blue mist that encircled the king. She lifted her other hand and the mist wound itself into a small sphere and rested in her hand holding within it all the evil poison Wormtongue had seeped into the king's blood.

"I release you…" she whispered.

Theoden threw his head back and laughed.

"You have no power here, Elven Woman" came the taunting voice.

"You let a woman order you around Gandalf?" his laughter stopped abruptly as he saw Ivy crush the small blue sphere in her grip and it fell to ashes on the ground.

In one movement, Gandalf shucked off his grey cloak and stood before them all in his white glory.

"I am no longer Gandalf the Grey, but Gandalf the White and you would do well to show reverence to my daughter"

It was at this moment that a young maiden entered the hall; she looked not much older than Ivy herself. She darted forward to try and help Theoden but Ivy grabbed her before she could get any further.

"Wait a moment," Ivy whispered.

Theoden landed on the floor in a heap. Ivy released the maiden and she ran forward and helped him up. Legolas forcefully lifted Grima buy the shoulder of his robe and carried him to the steps of the great hall and cast him down them.

Inside Gandalf handed Theoden his sword and smiled.

"Your hands might remember their strength if they grasped your sword…"

Theoden was assisted by the fair maiden to the steps outside. He raised his sword to strike Grima down. Aragorn darted forward and stopped the King before he could swing his sword down.

"No my Lord! Enough blood has been spilt upon his account" he cried.

Theoden stopped and looked around at the villagers that had gathered around to see the spectacle. Aragorn leant forward and held his hand out to help Wormtongue up. Wormtongue spat on his hand and crawled away.

Theoden turned to the maiden who had made her way to watch Wormtongues fall from grace.

"Where is my son?" He asked.

A small group of Theodred's closet friends and his only family, Eowyn and Theoden, joined the remainder of the Fellowship around his grave. Ivy looked around and saw the despair on everyone's faces. She had never known Theodred but could tell by the people's grief he was a good man. They watched in silence as two of his soldiers started to build a mound over his tomb so he would rest beneath the earth eternally.

As they neared the end of their task Eowyn burst out into a song to speed Theodred's spirit to realms of the afterlife.

Slowly the small group broke apart until only Gandalf, Ivy and Theoden remained.

"When will Simbelmynë grow upon my son's tomb? For I greatly anticipate the honor that will show to him,"

Gandalf shook his head slowly.

"Only time can tell my friend,"

Gandalf rested his hand on Theoden's shoulder and they turned to leave.

"Wait," Ivy whispered.

She stepped forward and placed her palm flat to the ground. Small white blossoms opened over the fallen Princes tomb. Gandalf smiled at Ivy.

"Thank you," said Theoden, inclining his head to Ivy, "Oh I am ashamed of myself. In this confusion I have neglected to learn you name maiden…"

Ivy frowned slightly, pondering for a moment.

"It was not meant to be a hard question," Theoden felt a smile tug the corner of his lips despite himself.

Ivy puzzled a moment longer. Ivy had been her name in the past, before she had fulfilled her true nature. Yet she could not think of what else she ought to be called.

"Ivy," she said with a large smile.

"Yes Ivy," she nodded.

"Well Ivy," Theoden wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Let us go and partake of a feast to celebrate the life of my son, for he well deserves such a feast!"

The events that followed soon after were filled with laughter and music. Drinking and games. Yet Ivy felt as though she could not join them. Her heart seemed to weigh heavy and her mind was elsewhere. The shadow, ever growing, was clawing at her. Ivy wondered how her mother managed to carry the burden for so long.

"Where are your thoughts Ivy? For your not here with us and you are missed" said Legolas as he sat beside her on the ledge outside.

Ivy looked at Legolas, tears filling her eyes. Legolas brought her to his breast, his hand stroking her hair and running his fingers through it.

"Since I got my full powers Legolas, the shadow always pulls at me. By the end of the day I feel so drained and empty that I feel as though I cannot bear it a second longer. I bear my mother's burden and it is not a light one,"

Ivy raised her head to his and stared into his eyes. Legolas leaned down and brushed his lips against Ivy's. It was only meant to be a reassuring kiss, but somehow it became more heated in a matter of seconds. Ivy clung to him, pulling him closer, desperate to feel. She wanted to feel anything but the darkness, and his lips were so soft so warm, nothing like the cold black tugging at her soul. Legolas was the first to pull away.

"We should stop melamin…" Legolas said, resting his forehead against her own.

Ivy nodded slowly, feeling the darkness sink its claws in again as they separated and stood. Together they walked back into the hall. She wondered if he knew how much she had needed that moment when the darkness lost its grip, how it had given her new strength to fight it. She lent her head on his shoulder and stopped him just before they went in to the hall again.

"I don't want to go back in Legolas," she pleaded.

"But it is expected of us,"

Ivy slid her hand into his and tugged gently drawing him away from the door and back to her rooms. She pushed open they door and drew him into the darkness. She turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck and reaching up kissing him. She slid her tongue forward touching his lip gently inviting him to deepen the kiss. He did so at once shutting the door and the wrapping his arms around her lifting her off the ground slightly and walking her towards the bed.

The kiss became more heated and Legolas placed Ivy on the bed, she lay backwards and he leant in over her. She moaned into his mouth as he settled between her legs feeling his body against her she ran her hands down his back and his mouth left her tracing a line down her jaw to her neck, and along the curve of her shoulder until he hit the material of her dress. Legolas tugged down slightly revealing the swell of her breast. Ivy heard him groan softly as he pushed against her and squeezed her left breast with one hand gently feeling the warm mound of flesh as he lavished the top of the other with kisses.

Ivy sat up and reached behind her trying to unlace her gown, she tugged at it and finally succeeded. The dress fell off of her shoulder revealing her white cotton undergarments. Legolas helped her slide out of her dress completely. He knelt up and took off his tunic. Ivy missed the contact; she needed to touch him, to feel him. She reached out to him willing him to fall back into her arms. He did so happily feeling her hardening nipples through her undergarments against his chest. New experiences rushing through him that he had never experienced before. They were perfect because they were with her and in that moment Legolas doubted not the slightest that Ivy was his térnaleth óvélé.

Legolas let the thought go and concentrated on removing Ivy's undergarments from her body. He slid the top half of the bodice off and took in the sight of her milky white body before him, her chest rising and falling with quickened breath, the gentle swell of her ample breasts. He kissed her softly this time but still passionately.

"So melamin those vines go all the way," he whispered, the warmth of his breath tickling her, smiling Legolas traced the patterns along her body with his gentle finger tips and then his lips.

Ivy looked up at the ceiling as Legolas gently touched her markings. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized that she wasn't doing this for Legolas but for herself and certainly not for the right reasons. She knew elves did not touch intimately until they had found their térnaleth óvélé. She did not want to use Legolas to hold the shadows at bay.

She had no doubt that he was her térnaleth óvélé but her reason for doing this was all wrong. She shoved him off her and before he realized what was happening he had landed on the floor with an ungraceful thump. Ivy grabbed her cloak which was hanging on the back of the door, wrapped it around herself covering her now ice cold body. She ran from the room her disheveled hair flowing behind her. Before she realized where she was going she found herself in the stables. The warm smell of hay and the horse's soft breathing comforting her.

She snuggled into a hay stack careful to cover herself. Only then did she let the tears flow down her face and let the darkness have a little bit more of her. She deserved it; she had almost ruined Legolas' eternal life out of her own weakness. She knew he cared for her now and she knew she only wanted to be with him, but she could not compromise his life for her own piece of mind.

And then a worse thought struck her and her sobbing renewed. What if Legolas had mistaken his so called love of her for reverence? She was cherished and greatly respected by elves, well her mother was, or was it the Earth they loved? Her thoughts swirled around in her head and she could no longer figure out where she began, her mother was and where the earth finished.

Ivy shivered against the cold, curled up tighter and cried herself to sleep.

In Ivy's room Legolas sat on the floor and blinked a few times before he actually realized what had happened. He sat there shocked for a few moments longer and then started to pull on his tunic. He stood and straightened himself, gazing over at the bed, making sure the covers were ruffled and that he had not just been dreaming. He left her room in search of her. As he neared the great hall, the door swung open and Gandalf came bursting out. He saw Legolas and putting a hand on his chest slammed him against the wall, pointing a sword at his throat.

"Where is she? What have you done to her! I'll spill your blood this night, Legolas Greenleaf if you harmed a hair on her fair head!" Gandalf boomed.

Legolas was shocked but he quickly regained himself.

"I don't know where she is, but I did nothing. I swear to you on my family honor," he said, still baffled by the evening's events.

Gandalf released him.

"Then tell me this, for even though my bond with Ivy is not closely forged I am still of her blood, and the scream of pain and anguish that ripped though her was labeled by your face, I felt it like a blow to the stomach," he said emotion filling his voice.

"We must find her," Legolas started towards the outer doors. Ivy would most likely be outside. Of course he thought, close to the earth!

Gandalf stopped him.

"Nay, young elf, leave her, there will be time enough in the morrow,"

With that Gandalf turned and walked away. Legolas walked slowly to his own chambers and dropped on the bed, he spent the night staring at the ceiling, very aware of the cold empty bed beside him.


	14. Falling

When Ivy opened her eyes the next day it was still dark. The sun was just turning the sky a greenish-grey. The colour it only turns when the sun is hiding just below the horizon, ready to peak over the top. She stood and pulled stray pieces of hay off her legs and made her way to her room, sneaking around corners trying to avoid detection. She could hardly have the stable boy find a half naked woman in his stables come day break.

Ivy wrapped her cloak around her tightly and walked quickly back to her room. When inside she rifled through the drawers and found one of the nightgowns Eowyn had lent her for the duration of their stay. She slipped it on and climbed into her bed, which was still mussed from her earlier "episode" with Legolas. She lay still, closing her eyes but she found it hard to sleep. She could smell his scent on her sheets. It was a woodsy scent that she only associated with Legolas.

Ivy tossed and turned tangling herself horribly in her sheets, finally with a sigh of exasperation she gave up. Sleep would not find her. She rose and washed with the icy cold water in the basin, that had yet to be warmed by the maid and pulled on a gown of deep red. Not unlike a few that she knew Lady Arwen owned.

She brushed her hair and pulled the top half back, so as to keep it off her face, it was a style she had long ago discovered was feminine as well as practical. Then she scrubbed her face with soap and water. She did not want anyone to know she had been crying.

When she was feeling and looking better she made her way to Legolas' room. She had to set things straight with him. She knew she had hurt him and elves do not take hurt easily, the last thing she could bear on her conscious was throwing the Elf into a dark depression for a decade or more.

She tapped on the door gently, and got no reply. She pushed on it and it swung open. Ivy stepped inside and shut the door behind her. She walked across the room towards Legolas, who stood with his back facing the door, looking out over the plains, she put her hand on his shoulder gently, he spun around, surprised.

"I didn't hear you come in,"

Ivy looked at his face. His normally bright and lively features were drawn and ashen.

"Oh….." she couldn't stop her hand flying to her mouth, "What's wrong?" She whispered.

He turned away from her and walked further out onto the balcony, she followed him uncertain what to do.

"Legolas, we have to talk," she kept her distance this time, not wanting to startle him.

He stood silent, staring into space, he seemed almost in a trance like state.

"Legolas?" she whispered.

Legolas raised his eyes and looked at her. How could one woman cause him so much pain? He watched as her eyes filled with tears and one silently slipped down her cheek.

"You don't know what you have done Ivy" Legolas said finally.

"Legolas you must let me explain!" Ivy sobbed.

"Ivy wait…" Legolas said grabbing her arm, "This isn't about last night as such. It does not matter to me that you would not lay with me. That act, although sacred to my people, does not itself necessarily create a bond. Yes, it makes it stronger, but it is not the only thing that can forge such a link between elves. To experience love in its truest sense will bind an elf to another, becoming their térnaleth óvélé and binding their spirits. Making them as one. Only pain and separation causes the elves in question such devastation, their will to live merely slips away."

"Legolas, it was not my intention to hurt you last night. I was worried I was involving myself with you for the wrong reasons, for selfish reasons. When I am with you the darkness fades and nothing else matters, the closer you are to me the more at peace I become. You are like a drug I am addicted to Legolas. I love you, I do. I just didn't want to hurt you. In the end, it seems I hurt you anyway…"

Legolas turned away, digesting this information.

"Can you not see I am fading?" he whispered.

Ivy felt tears sting her face.

"Legolas you must not! I am not worth it!" she cried out.

"Who was I to think that the Valor had graced me with the Earth's maiden as my térnaleth óvélé!" he said wistfully.

Ivy looked at his grey skin and stepped forward. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed and gentle kiss to his lips. He felt her warm tears against his skin. They stood like that for a long moment, neither willing to move. Eventually Legolas wrapped his arms around her and broke the kiss, holding him against her.

"I have made such a mess of things," Ivy mumbled into his tunic, "As per usual!"

"As have I," He ran his fingers though her hair, feeling warmth return to his body.

Ivy looked into his eyes "I do not know what it is to only have one person in all eternity to which you can bind yourself to, that is not the earth way,"

Legolas frowned.

"That does not mean I do not love you, for I do. The earthAtara Arda and me, Ivy the girl you laughed at as she slipped in Rivendell,"

Legolas let out a long sigh, things got so complicated between them, especially now, but he remembered falling in love with her many weeks ago and deep down she was still Ivy his melamin.

"We have so many issues now Legolas, what happened to us?" Ivy said wistfully, remembering the times they shared in Rivendell, which seemed an age ago.

Legolas sighed and stroked his hands down Ivy's arms.

"I do not know Melamin, but they are our problems, lets deal with them together,"

Ivy looked up at him and Legolas leant down and kissed her gently, opening his mouth and tasting her. Ivy sighed as she felt the darkness' hold on her wain a little, pulling herself up to him. They broke apart and she clung to him, willing a little more warmth and colour to return to his body.

Aragorn burst into the room. The armies of Saruman march toward us! We leave for Helms Deep at once!" Ivy slid out of Legolas arms and they hurried out of the room, to prepare for departure. It took only a few hours for the entire settlement to be on the road towards Helms Deep, it was a long journey especially burdened as they were with old women and children.

Gimli rode behind Legolas, Ivy opting to walk in the grass along the hills with Eowyn as her companion.

"What be wrong with you elf? You look pale as the dead!" Gimli asked despite much of Legolas colour having been restored.

Legolas shifted uncomfortably.

"Gimli my friend, this is something an Elf cannot share, not even with his closest friend,"

Gimli nodded "Aye, I see it be to do with the young lass Ivy,"

Legolas smiled and nodded his friend knew him well.

A scout came running over the hill. "Wargs!" he cried as he was ripped in half by a large beast in front of their eyes. Legolas looked around for Ivy, but she already had her sword drawn and was preparing to face their foes. He overheard Theoden exchanging strong words with Eowyn which sent her leading the villagers onwards to Helms Deep, however annoyed she may be about it. He nudged the horse and it charged forward, knocking Gimli from his mount. Legolas did not have time to assist him as he was assaulted from the left by a warg and its orc rider. Legolas shot the rider between the eyes and he slumped off the beast. He shot another arrow into the Warg's mouth but the beast continued, forcing Legolas to leap from his mount. Ivy maneuvered her way to Aragorn's side, fighting as one with him, pushing their common enemy back. Ivy was momentarily distracted as an orc shot an arrow at her, she ducked to the ground. She glanced up to see where Aragorn had gone to, as he was no longer by her side. He had become ensared in the Wargs harness and was being dragged towards the escarpment. As he toppled over, Ivy fell to her knees and drove her arms into the earth up to her elbows, strong white branches shot out of the side of the cliff as she tried to save him from his fatal plunge, but she was too slow and the exertion it took in her weakened state almost finished her. She pulled her arms from the earth and fell to the ground, starting up at the sky, unmoving, trying to catch her breath as the battle raged around her.

Theoden as his men were defeating the few remaining of their foe when Legolas started his search for Ivy, he could not see her distinct hair or shape anywhere. He walked past a orc who hissed at him, he stopped to end its life but noticed it was holding the evenstar.

"Where did you get this?" he yelled snatching it off of the monster.

"You friend took a little tumble and the earthen lady is all weak and still," he laughed coughing up black blood.

Legolas grabbed him by the shirt front.

"You lie!" Legolas spat, pushing him away in disgust.

Legolas ran towards the escarpment to see if there was anyway Aragorn could have survived. He saw Ivy trying to sit up ahead of him and ran to her.

"Melamin are you hurt?" he cried, as he knelt next to her.

She shook her head and he helped her stand.

"Just weak, the shadow grows stronger always, and I ……" she stopped.

"Aragon!" She stumbled towards the edge as fast as she could, falling to her knees and peering over.

"I tried to save him," she sobbed.

Legolas pulled her to him and stared down past the tangle of branches she had tried to save his friend with, into the icy water.


	15. Helm's Deep

Helms Deep

The people from Edoras arrived at Helm's Deep several days after the attack from Saruman's wargs. Ivy now rode with Legolas, who had becoming increasingly concerned with her welfare since Aragorn had fallen. The King had tried to hurry his people to avoid the wolves of Isengard and any other minions of darkness that prowled the ever darkening lands.

Ivy's heart still grieved for Aragorn. He had been their companion, fellow traveler and her particular friend since their journey had began, such a long time ago. Gandalf had left them, though no one knew why, his disappearance unsettled her. He was her father and she wished she could be assured of his safety. Gandalf had left them with a cryptic warning "On the third day, look to my coming. At dawn… look to the East"

"Lady Ivy…"

Ivy looked up and saw Eowyn striding toward her. Ivy turned to look at the woman, and smiled.

"Can you help? I need to re organize the sleeping….."

Eowyn was cut of by a surge of people pushing past them, whispering about something she couldn't catch. Ivy scanned the crowd of people for a tall Blonde head, knowing that Legolas would know what was happening. He had been taken into the king's confidence more so than hers and his elf ears would be able to decipher the snippets of conversation that floated past.

Suddenly silence filed the courtyard and Ivy heard Gimli's thick voice, welcoming Aragorn home. Aragorn! She cried in her head, hurrying through the crowd.

"You look terrible," Legolas smiled, standing in front of his friend. Ivy felt her heart soar, Eowyn pushed in front of her, staring at him longingly but was halted in her steps as Legolas handed a silver pendant back to Aragon. Aragorn exchanged unheard words with Legolas, but Ivy could sense their meaning, he was glad to take it back, his heart still belonged to Arwen. Eowyn started to move again and Ivy reached out and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at her.

"Lady Eowyn, remember yourself,"

"You remember yourself; you are a guest in my kingdom!"

The air grew thick about them, and ground shook slightly for but a moment as Ivy felt her rage boil. Everyone in the vicinity turned to look at the two maidens. Ivy slapped Eowyn across the face.

"Aragorn is my friend and so is his intended. You interfere with that and you will not have a kingdom to rule,"

Eowyn sneered at her and walked away, clutching her face.

Legolas came up behind Ivy.

"What was that about melamin?" Legolas enquired.

Ivy turned and looked into Legolas' eyes.

"I fear that Lady Eowyn forgets her place regarding our friend"

Legolas raised his eyebrows questioningly. He had never seen Ivy so angered.

"She means to take Aragorn for herself! What about Lady Arwen?"

Legolas chuckled softly and drew Ivy to his chest, forgetting his usual discretion in public.

"Relax melamin. Nothing can happen that Aragorn does not wish to happen; he is entirely devoted to Lady Arwen. Just as I am to you" Legolas whispered the last few words, casting a look around to make sure they were not over heard. Ivy sighed, she had come to learn that Elves were very private beings, and it made Legolas very uncomfortable to show his affection in public.

Aragorn wove his way through the crowd and stood next to Legolas.

"This is no way to welcome home a return….."

He was cut off as Ivy launched herself at him holding him tight and kissing his cheek. Aragorn laughed and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her. He winced slightly and Ivy disentangled herself.

"You're hurt,"

"It was a long fall," He chuckled.

A young maiden appeared.

"Lord Aragorn," She interrupted timidly.

He nodded.

"Would you follow me, King Theoden requested I lead you to a place where you can rest, and I can tend to your injuries,"

Aragorn smiled at his friends and followed the young girl.

Ivy tilted her head towards a wooden door. She walked towards it and he followed her silently as she turned the cast iron handle and stepped inside, shutting it behind them. Legolas looked around.

"I did not know you had chambers of your own,"

Ivy shrugged, turning away from him it was a small but clean room, set into the wall of the fortress.

"You have been busy, I have hardly seen you since we arrived, and this does not surprise me,"

Legolas frowned.

"Sorry, Melamin," he breathed and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. Ivy turned in his arms.

"I was not angered, I just….."

Legolas kissed her and she clung to his shoulders, closing her eyes and relaxing as the darkness receded just a little, it was getting stronger now, and not even Legolas' embrace could drive it from her, but it was enough just enough to give her the strength to go on.

She moved back slightly sighing and Legolas nuzzled her neck.

"What bothers you?" he mumbled against her neck.

Ivy smiled at his attentions; she had missed him and peace she felt when she was in his arms.

"The evil, it's getting stronger. I do not know how much help I can be in the coming battle, I fear that my power is not what it should be in the shadow of these evil times,"

Legolas stepped back slightly.

"If you cannot not bear to be closer to Mount Doom, you should go," he whispered the last past turning away so she would not she the angst in his face. I grabbed his chin and turned his face back towards her.

"The shadow will continue grow, I will not find peace for long anywhere and I would not be parted from you again," Legolas smiled and Ivy stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, I want to help Aragorn get ready for the coming battle, you can bet he has thrown himself straight into work, when he should be resting!"

Legolas nodded knowingly and followed her out of the room.

"Ivy?" He stopped her just before they exited into the main hall.

"Yes?"

"May I stay here with you tonight; I will sleep upon the divan if you wish,"

Ivy smiled and nodded. He was ever the gentleman. She pushed open the door and they stepped out in to the hall. The place was in an uproar as they walked through the crowd. Legolas frowned.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"A great army marches towards us, Aragorn saw them at least ten thousand,"

Ivy gasped and moved faster through the crowd towards the armoury. The king had been in their preparing earlier and she was certain that is where Aragorn would be. She pushed open the door and they both entered.

"Aragorn!" She called out over the mass of soldiers.

Aragorn turned and smiled hugging her again. Ivy held him tight.

"Ten thousand is it true?"

Aragorn nodded. Ivy moved away from Aragorn and turned to the king who began to sift through a pile of chain mail looking for something to fit her lithe form. She listened carefully to what was passing between Aragorn and Legolas but they were speaking in elvish and she could not understand them.

"Then I will die as one of them!" Aragorn roared at Legolas.

Ivy's head popped through the head hole of the armour she had been given and had been sliding into. She stared at the friends who were glaring at each other. Torn between the two and not understanding the nature of the conflict she stood rooted to the spot. Aragorn shoved past them and stalked out of the room. Gimli halted Legolas from following him.

"Legolas?" Ivy whispered touching his arm tentatively.

"What?" he snapped at her and she recoiled her touch.

"Forget it," she marched out of the room in pursuit of Aragorn.

"Aragon!" she called out as she saw his retreating back. He stopped and waited for her to catch up before continuing outside into the keep. The air was cool and nipped at them; Ivy could sense that it would rain soon.

"What passed between you and Legolas?" she asked gently.

"He believes it is madness to stay, that these people will fall and take us with them,"

Ivy gasped, how could Legolas say those things? It was a battle that was going to be hard won, but they might just be able to do it the ground ran in their favour and they had many brave warriors on their side, and Ivy would do what she was able.

Ivy rested her head on Aragorn shoulder and they stared out over the distance listening to the men bellow arming them. Rain began to fall and they quickly became soaking. Ivy moved away slightly and Aragorn followed her back down to the armoury. Aragorn helped Ivy select a pale green jerkin to tie over her chain mail. Ivy blinked in surprise as she saw Legolas appear behind Aragorn and hand him his sword.

"Will you forgive me my friend? I was wrong to despair," Aragorn turned and clasped his friend hand in a gesture of friendship.

"There is nothing to forgive my friend,"

Ivy smiled at the friend reunion. It would be sad to face the battle with them having not set things right. Legolas moved past his friend and stood in front of Ivy. She looked up at him.

"I am sorry I was short with you," he whispered close to her ear.

Ivy nodded curtly. Still hurting from his rebuff she looked up into his blue eyes.

"I accept your apology but things do not yet sit right between us," her reply was cut short as horns bellowed out side the fortress.

Legolas' head whipped up "that is no orc horn!" he cried.


	16. Your Woman

Chapter 16: Your Woman

We would like to remind our readers that this story is rated M, and to warn you that this chapter contains content rated as such. Happy reading :)

Ivy ran to the bridge that spanned the divide. Marching up the causeway were hundreds, of handsome elves gleaming in the moonlight. Ivy's heart leapt, they might just have a chance, maybe if she or her father could manage something special and the men fought true they might have a chance.

The Elves filed orderly into the keep and Ivy listened as Haldir exchanged words with the King. The welcome of the elves was cut short as another horn was heard in the distance, this time unmistakably that of the orcs. Everyone was sent scattering to their positions. Ivy standing quite alone as the men lined the walls staring out towards their enemy. No one had asked her where she would be, or how she would aid them in this battle. It was just expected that she would, and no one not even the elves would dare question her.

Her strength and power was much diminished by the growing shadow, she was not sure what she would be able to do. She knew she would have to be in contact with the earth. She touched the sword that Aragorn had given what seemed like a lifetime ago. The sword had been made for the Atara Arda and it now hummed when she touched it. Magic that her mother had crafted wove through its steel. Ivy made her way towards the second line of defense. She blended in against them. Her long, pale green hair tucked up into her helmet.

She knelt down and pressed a palm to the ground she could feel the drumming of the orcs evil foot steps. She closed her eyes and muttered a spell in elvish under her breath. Nothing happened. Because there were no living plants near-by Ivy could not summon any help. She slumped to the ground in exhaustion and futility. Tears began to gather behind her eyes. As the first tear fell, Ivy heard a rumbling in the distant sky. Rain began to fall in large sheets, making the orcs stop a moment. Ivy heard someone on the top of the fortress shout and she flew up the stairs to see.

"Look! The rain has created a mudslide!" someone said, pointing.

A great torrent of mud roared down the side of the large hill in the distance. Ivy smiled in grim satisfaction as hundreds of orcs were washed away. A large cheer rose up around her, there was still thousands of orcs before them but Ivy had done more than anyone could expect form a warrior.

Ivy drew her blade as the orcs raised ladders and ran towards them; she felt her heart flutter a little with fear. She held strong and as the wall gave way in a great explosion and hundreds of Orcs poured into the gap, running towards her. She roared in fury and a huge boom of thunder echoed her cry as she raced to meet them. She moved with speed and reflexes, greater than the elves themselves. She fought well, amazingly well, if you took in to consideration her limited experience with a blade.

Legolas saw her below him as he fired shots from the upper remnants of the wall. She was a site to behold her wet hair flying about her as she moved from orc to orc killing them efficiently. Legolas jumped off the wall and ran towards her as an orc blade sliced the flesh on her arms. Ivy looked at the cut for a second and a flash of lightening shot down from the sky and left nothing but a pile of ash in front of her where the orc had stood. Ivy blinked in surprise, she had not known she could do that, and did not know if she would be able to do it again.

Legolas grabbed Ivy by the arm and dragged her away from the battle.

"What are you doing!" she screamed over the din of the battle struggling against him.

"If I had know that you were going to join the battle in this way I would have forbidden it!" he retched open a door and shoved her into a small room, it was filled with hay. Ivy screamed with anger and started to kick at the door.

"Let me out Greenleaf! Now is not the time for heroics! We need everyone out there!" she yelled at him. Legolas ignored her protests and stood guard, killing the orcs who passed him. They were coming too fast and there were too many. When he heard the call of retreat come from above he opened the door and pulled Ivy back out of the small storage area. Ivy smiled at him and then saw the dark look on his face.

"We're retreating," he led her in the direction of the other retreating soldiers running full speed into the closing gate. They ducked underneath and Legolas left her alone on the bottom level of the keep. He ran up the stairs two at a time to join the other archers on the upper level and maintain a defense on the inner area of the fortress. Ivy pushed her wet hair off her face and looked around her. She heard Legolas yell above her. Men carrying large wooden supports ran past her and she looked was swept up in the rush of people to get inside, the fortresses inner door were shut and barricaded. A few soldiers remained the other drifted off throughout the inner rooms, drying themselves and dropping with exhaustion.

Ivy saw Aragorn and moved over to him, she hugged him tightly, relived he had survived.

"Come you must get some rest," she tugged on his arm leading him over to the rows of sleeping cots that had been set up for soldiers in the western end of the great hall. Aragorn sunk down into its dry warmth and fell promptly asleep. Many other soldiers did the same until only Legolas remained awake, pacing in front of the entryway. Ivy moved from her position next to Aragorn's sleeping form and over to Legolas.

"Even elves need to rest sometime," she touched his arm gently, forgetting her anger. Now was not the time to bring up such things. Legolas pulled her against him, and Ivy winced slightly as he crushed her against him.

"You were so very foolish today Melamin," he breathed against her ear.

Ivy let his comment go, still not wishing to argue with him. Legolas let her lead him to the sleeping cots and they lay together he spooned her closely pulling her against him and holding her tight. Letting the sleep like state that elves use take him.

Ivy's eyes flew open at the sound of movement. She climbed out f the cot as the two dozen remaining soldiers stood in conference around Aragorn and the king they were refreshed and ready to fight once more. There were so few of them left, she shook her head. So few had survived, Ivy moved closer to the group catching the last few words exchanged.

"Ride out with me," Aragorn held out his hand to King Theoden.

They shook and the soldiers roared around her causing her to miss the last words exchanged. Gimli ran out of the room and the others started to file out of the room, in search of their mounts. Legolas stepped in front of Ivy who was about to follow.

"I don't know think so Atara Arda you must stay here in safety," he touched her cheek gently.

Ivy frowned for a moment, but nodded. Legolas followed the other soldiers and Ivy stood watching as the barricades were removed and the men charger out onto the causeway. She looked up at the sky and spread her arms out wide. She closed her eyes and whispered words in a long forgotten language. A bright light erupted on the horizon and the Orcs cried in fear and pain as its pure rays filled the early morning sky. Ivy kept the light blazing as long as she could, but the darkness was hard to fight. She slumped to the ground and felt evil clutching her in her weakened state.

It was here that Legolas found her, a few moments later. She was passed out cold, but still breathing. Legolas scooped her up and carried her to her rooms, laying her gently on the feather mattress. Ivy sighed and stirred, opening her eyes. Her head pounded and she felt as though all the energy had drained from her. It was an effort to lift her arms to stroke Legolas' cheek.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

"You passed out Melamin. I brought you here to rest."

"Is it over?"

"Yes Melamin" Legolas whispered, "its over. They are retreating"

"Who won?" Ivy asked weakly.

Legolas laughed gently.

"Well Gimli thinks it was him. But I really beat him"

Ivy smiled weakly, letting her hand fall to the sheets, her eyes already drooping. Her body was so cold, the darkness was ripping at her, and she had spent so much of her energy on the battle. She could feel the darkness pushing her back. Ivy screamed and her muscles tightened painfully making her arch off the bed, her eyes wide with terror.

Legolas reached out and grabbed her pushing her flat onto the bed.

"Ai ai! Melamin, talk to me what's wrong?" he asked her in a panicked voice.

Ivy gasped as the spazm stopped for a moment. She looked up at him with her pale face.

"He is fighting me, I…" she was cut off as she bucked in pain once more.

Legolas remembered how she had told him the darkness faded in his arms. He pulled her close and kissed her. Ivy stopped thrashing and relaxed slightly as the kiss deepened. She could feel her strength regaining. Somehow Legolas' kiss was re-energizing her.

"Legolas…" she whispered as he leaned over her fitting between her thighs.

"I….not for the wrong reasons," she whispered as he kissed down her neck.

"No Melamin, for exactly the right reasons," he breathed against her check as he started to unlace her armour. His nimble fingers expertly undoing the ties. He pulled her armour over her head and she lay there in his arms in her undergarments. His mouth found hers again, and her fingers roamed over his back, her hands finding the edge of his tunic. She pushed her hands under it, feeling the hardness of his stomach and the ridges his well toned muscles made.

Her fingers played at the edge of his leggings and he stopped, clasping her hand.

"You know we cannot go back Ivy. I will not go through that again"

"I know Legolas. I know. I will not put you through that again" Ivy whispered as she met his lips in a kiss once more.

Legolas reached between them and slid her under-tunic over her head, leaving her exposed. Ivy shivered in his penetrating stare.

"You are perfect" he said, leaning down to kiss her neck.

Ivy smiled as he kissed her neck and loosened her hair from its bindings running his hair through its green strands. Ivy moaned as his kisses moved further down her chest and he lightly touched one of her nipples with his tongue. Ivy arched and drew her fingers along his back.

Legolas looked up in alarm thinking the pain had returned as she arched her back.

"I should fetch Gandalf," he whispered and started to pull away.

"No..." Ivy pulled him back towards her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"The pain it still lingers? The dark lord will not leave you in peace," Legolas bit his lips as Ivy wriggled underneath him a little.

"I told you once, your touch it gave me strength, this, us together is the best weapon to fight him with, he is receding even now," Ivy smiled and wound their finger together holding his hand and kissing it.

"We are pushing him back, you give me strength Legolas," Ivy kissed him touching his ear tips and he reached between them and slipped a slender finger between her folds touching her warm recesses gently. Moaning deep against her breast as she gently fondled his ear tips, causing him to harden.

Quickly he disposed of the rest of his garments, eager to feel her warm flesh against his own. He settled between her thighs again, his hands sliding over her hips. Ivy sighed under his touch, and she wrapped her legs around his waist once more. He kissed her, his tongue delving deep in her mouth. Tasting her.

"Are you ready?" he whispered against her cheek.

Ivy nodded slightly, her whole being concentrating on that one sensation, the elf she loved slipping inside of her, it felt so right. Ivy felt a sharp pain and winced. Legolas looked down at her worriedly.

"I'm ok" she whispered.

As Legolas slipped inside of her he felt at peace with the earth, he felt his elven senses delight as he became one with the maiden of the earth and he wondered if she felt it to. She was his now and forever, He looked down at her green hued skin and his mind reeled, his father had hoped for a powerful bride.

His people would be proud to call her their princess and then it struck him she could never be a princess to them not truly, she was the earth, the sky and the land. She could not restrict her self to one race.

He kissed her once more and began to move inside her, the pleasure building. She moaned in his mouth as he kissed her.

Ivy ran her fingers along his back whispering words in her own ancient tongue he could not understand as she felt a tightening in her lower stomach. Legolas lowered his mouth to her neck, at the base to the left and kissed her there toughly grazing her with his teeth, leaving a light pale mark. Ivy claimed his mouth again as she felt him move faster with in her. He was close.

Legolas shuddered as he felt his release. A few seconds later, Ivy cried out. She shivered beneath him; she had never felt like this before. Legolas lay there, still inside her while his breathing slowed. He had felt something new when he had made love to Ivy. Almost as though he shared her gift for a moment. He saw the world from her point of view. He saw the ocean in the far north and the forest of old, he sensed the earth, and he was one with it and his lover.

Ivy sighed and wriggled slightly, her hands running up and down his arms. Legolas dropped his head and kissed her, rolling off of her and pulling the blanket up over them.

Ivy looked up at him with innocent green eyes. She touched the bruise on her shoulder gently.

"Why did you do this?" she giggled gently, she didn't mind not in the least but it was something she was unfamiliar with.

Legolas blushed something she had never seen him do before.

"It is a mark elves sometimes give to their lovers, not always. It shows that you belong to me, that I have had you and that no other shall with out facing me as an opponent in battle," he whispered and then looked away ashamed.

"Don't be mad Atara Arda, I do not seek to own you, you are the earth I was wrong to claim you in this way,"

Ivy kissed him gently "I am also a woman, your woman,"

Ivy smiled mischievously and left a similar mark on Legolas lower chest.

"Now should anyone but me see this mark, they will fight me in combat,"

Legolas laughed "I do not know if there is a maiden brave enough for such a feat,"

He pulled her into his arms.

"You saved me Legolas, I pushed him back," she mumbled sleepily. Legolas kissed the side of her head and together they slept, awaiting the dawn.


	17. A Parting

Ivy turned as a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She smiled slightly anticipating it was Legolas, she opened the door and her smiled broadened as she laid eyes on him. He looked especially handsome in light blue tunic and dark leggings, his hair braided a little more elaborately for the celebrations.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, taking in the sight of her. Her long luscious green hair was tied in a stylish bun at the nape of her neck. Her gown was pale lime with white trim and flared out from her waist, silver flowers embroidered up from the hem, and the bell sleeves. Her mother's pendant sitting just above her breasts. The shade of the dress complimented the green hue of her pale flesh.

Legolas threw a glance in either direction of the hall, ensuring they were alone; he stepped forward and embraced her, kissing her gently on the lips. Ivy melted against him, touching the back of his neck gently. Legolas, as with most elves was very private and did not often show his affection in public.

Legolas broke away and offered her his arm, escorting her to the festivities which had already begun in the great hall. They pushed the door open and it did not take Ivy long to spot Aragorn. She touched Legolas' arm gently and he nodded as she made her way across the room, which was filling with dancers and merrymakers, towards her friend.

Aragorn smiled as she neared him, bowing a little. Ivy blushed.

"You should not bow to me, he who shall be King of all Gondor," she whispered standing close to him.

"I rule the people, but you are the land they live upon, the very thing that allows them to exist," He smiled at her "And since when has it been discouraged to bow to the most beautiful maiden in the room?" he winked at her.

Ivy laughed gently "I hardly think…."

She reached for a wine as a serving wench passed; enjoying its fruity taste she engaged in conversation with Aragorn, noting Legolas was occupied in a rather heavy drinking game with Gimli.

They were joined by several young soldiers all keen to speak with Ivy, and were brave enough to risk a chance at courting the lady of the earth. Several glasses of wine later Ivy was starting to feel its effects rather strongly.

Aragon offered her his hand "Shall we dance?" Ivy nodded and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor. They joined in the energetic reel and Ivy laughed loudly as they sped around the floor. She stopped with a start as one of the young men they had been conversing with tapped Aragorn on the shoulder.

"May I cut in sir?" he asked politely.

Aragorn nodded and stepped away heading off the floor in the direction of Legolas, apparently to cheer him on. Ivy smiled at the young soldier and they began to dance. He whirled her around the dance floor until another young man cut in. Ivy danced with many young soldiers and was extremely flushed. This adding to her attractiveness. She was easily convinced by a young man to take a wine outside the front doors of the golden hall, eager to get some fresh air and gain composure.

She sipped the wine slowly, looking out over the stars and decided she would go and find Legolas once she had finished. She dropped her glass in shock as the young man pressed her back against the wall and attempted to kiss her.

"Sir!" she yelled out "you forget yourself," she shoved him away.

Legolas stepped out into the night air, seeing them standing close under the stars.

"Ai ai, Ivy!" he cried and the young man stepped further away from Ivy and started to head inside.

Legolas shoved him violently as he went to pass.

The young man glared at him "I meant no harm, sir,"

"Of course you didn't" Legolas sneered, "But perhaps I did," Legolas glared down at the shorter man, but allowed the man to pass.

Ivy turned towards him and reached out, grabbing his arm in desperation. She had to make him understand.

"Legolas, it's not what you think," she said softly in the night air.

"I think that perhaps I was fool to think that I would satisfy the Atara Arda" he looked ashen as she stepped closer to him.

"Legolas, you are foolish. You know I would have no other. He forced himself upon me. Much like Boromir tried to do." she whispered, a sob escaping her.

Legolas most uncharacteristically scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to her rooms. He lowered her onto the bed and kissed her hard, running his hands over her body roughly. Ivy moaned under his touch kissing him passionately.

"I wish no one to touch you but I," he panted against her as he thrust inside of her with a deep strong movement, claiming her lips with his own.

Ivy moaned as he kissed her neck, moving inside her with rapid thrusts, as if trying to imprint himself on her body.

After they were both spent she curled against him, falling asleep almost instantly.

When Ivy awoke Legolas was not in her room. She stood up and dressed, unsure exactly what today would bring. Gandalf even now sped towards Minas Tirith. Would it be so soon that they were called to battle again? She stretched and smiled as her body reminded her of Legolas' presence. She bathed and dressed in a plain red gown, simple but well cut. She enjoyed wearing dresses again whilst they were not traveling. She left her rooms in search of Legolas, wishing to know if word had yet arrived of the battle that loomed above their heads. The town was quiet as many people slumbered still recovering from last nights rambunctious activities.

She found him alone drawing his bow and firing it in to a distant target, she moved quietly silently encouraging the earth to cover her stealthy movements. She waited until he had fired an arrow before she wrapped her arms around his slender waist from behind, but was shocked as he moved away from her rapidly as if her touch was ice.

"Ivy…" he trailed off staring at her frowning slightly.

"Legolas what's wrong?" she stepped forward.

Legolas moved away from her "Your actions last night were not ones befitting a lady who has promised herself to another," he frowned harder.

Ivy laughed "Legolas nothing happened, it's not as if I kissed him, I danced with him and he got the wrong impression," she reached out to touch his arm, "And I think the wine affected me too much"

He pulled it away again "Enough, laugh at me if you will, perhaps you do not care so much that jealousy would cut through you, as it does when I think of him so close to you," he ground out between clenched teeth.

The smile from Ivy's face faded.

"And what would you have me do, Greenleaf?" Ivy said scathingly, "Sit there like a good wife while you drink with your brethren? We are not even married and you are treating me like a possession, a delicate ornament that might break if someone looks at me!"

Ivy spun on her heel, leaving Legolas to gape after her. She would not be treated that way. Yes, she had sworn herself to him, but she would not, be treated as a child!

Ivy walked up the hill that led to the halls, and nearly fell over as Aragorn ran past her.

"Aragorn!" she called, but he did not stop.

Ivy began to run after him. Legolas, hearing Ivy call out turned to see what the commotion was, and seeing them both running towards the halls, Legolas joined in pursuit. Perhaps there was news!

They reached the halls as Aragorn did. Aragorn threw open the doors to reveal King Theoden with his advisors, plotting their next move.

"The Beacons are lit!" Aragorn cried, "The Beacons of Gondor are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

There was silence as all eyes swiveled to look at the King.

"And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim!" King Théoden called out over the hall.

Ivy glanced in the direction of Legolas, but she saw that he was already gone. She made her way out of the hall and back to her rooms to change and get prepared.

It took far longer that Ivy could stand to muster the Rohirrim. The days stretched on as Legolas and Ivy continued their estrangement. The weather grew poor as Ivy's mood deteriorated and Legolas grew more gaunt and ashen as the hostility between them lingered.

Finally they left Rohan and set up camp near the paths of the dead. Ivy stared at the great mountain, shivering slightly. She saw Legolas in the distance walking between tents. The sun peaked out from behind the clouds and the men looked up at the sky as sunshine beamed down upon them. Ivy moved to follow him, they needed to talk and they might not have time later. The thought scared her, she did not know if she could bear the burden of her mantle alone.

She watched Legolas disappear into the tent. She pushed open the tent flap and gasped as she saw Legolas standing shirtless Lady Eowyn running a measure across his chest to find a suitable leather jerkin to sit under his moss green top. Added protection for the Prince of Mirkwood in the upcoming battle.

Ivy caught the end of her sentence "My Lord, have you been to a healer? This mark is it from helms deep?" Eowyn asked running her fingers over the small fading mark left by Ivy's mouth upon his chest.

A loud crack of thunder ripped through the sky causing Eowyn to jump. Legolas noticed Ivy's presence as the ground rumbled slightly.

Eowyn left quickly Ivy glaring at her as she hustled past out of the tent.

"You speak to me of jealousy, when the mark you, yourself claimed as sacred is shown to another maiden, the maiden no less, you know I despise!"

Legolas grew pale and pulled on his tunic.

"Ivy….please let us not continue this pointless argument, it has gone on for to long, every day I miss you more,"

Ivy considered this for a moment and was torn between letting him suffer a little longer, until she looked at his face. At the grey colour it had turned, and all at once she forgave him.

Ivy pulled him close and hugged him tight, whispering in his ear.

"I know what you felt that night, for although I know your innocence as I no doubt you were certain of mine, the sight of her, so near, the knowledge of what she saw, it was like a knife to the stomach,"

Ivy kissed him slowly, and he ran his hands down her back touching her gently. A cough came at the entrance and Legolas leapt away from her blushing furiously.

Gimli coughed at the entrance "come on me lad, lets get some food," chuckling Gimli led the pair out of the tent, Legolas touching Ivy's hand lightly until they exited into the open air.

They sat quietly eating, until Gimli broke the silence.

"Have you seen him, he plans to do it you know, leave with out us, go on alone, through that mountain…….they say its bewitched," Gimli mumbled between mouthfuls of warm stew.

"Aragorn?" Ivy whispered. Looking up once more at the mountain "Surely not? Where no man dare tread those paths, they are dammed, though I know not why, but I can sense it, the way is blocked to me, it is not of the earth, the living has been banished from that place," she looked at Legolas hoping for his reassurance.

"We shan't let him go alone," was the only thing he said. Ivy closed her eyes for a moment, another parting was coming, once again she would be torn from her beloved and they would both be thrust into danger far away from each other.

"Best get ready then," Gimli tidied up after himself and set off to prepare for his departure, unsure exactly when Aragorn would attempt to sneak off with out them, it was best to be prepared early. Ivy followed Legolas into his tent and helped him pack his bag; she tucked some lembas into the side pocket as she felt a hand on her waist.

"You can not come can you?" he whispered against her cheek.

Ivy turned and looked up into his large blue eyes.

"No, those paths are not of this world, my love" tears slid down her face slowly as she kissed him gently "keep safe," she mumbled against his moist lips.

Legolas moved away from her a little and nodded solemnly, before picking up his pack, turning and leaving the tent.

Ivy listened as she heard Gimli and talking, there voice was shortly joined by Aragorn's….and then silence. She sat on his bed and ran her fingers over the covers. She sighed deeply and felt alone. Her friends were gone, her father was gone and her beloved as well. She looked down at her feet and wondered what she should do. The she remembered the little hobbit she had not spoken to in many days, they had been separated by equally busy circumstances. She stood and set out in search of her dear friend Merry, hoping that he was not as he was so fond of being in the company of Lady Eowyn.


	18. Dreams

Ivy stood on the brink of a chasm. Below her was darkness. Above her was darkness. There was a light coming towards her, slowly at first then faster and faster, until the light engulfed her. The scene switched. She was standing in a great hall. It looked as though it had once been a great city. Along the far wall, was a great door, with steps leading up to it. The door looked as though it had been carved out of the mountain. Littered along the sides of the walls were skeletons and skulls. Skeletons of those that had entered here before, yet not prevailed. Ivy feared them. They were all that she was not. Ivy's gift was life, theirs was death. Legolas stood beside her. His entire body was stretched like a rubber band. He was tense. His fingers twitched as though they longed to reach up and grab an arrow. There was a noise in the distance and Legolas looked at her. He looked at her, but not really. He looked through her at the man standing beside her. Ivy looked to her left and saw Aragorn. She saw the look they gave each other, a look of understanding.

"They have been summoned" Legolas said quietly, as the mist encircled them.

"Who enters my domain?" came a voice from the steps.

A ghostly figure appeared at the base of the steps leading up to the door. Ivy thought he looked as though he had been a king once, for he was wearing a crown upon his head and he was carrying a large sword.

Aragorn looked taken aback for a moment, but regained himself.

"One who will have your allegiance" he said.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass"

"You will suffer me" Aragorn claimed.

The ghostly figure began to laugh, a hollow sounding laugh that echoed throughout the hall. Other ghostly figures began to march toward them from the back of the hall.

"The way is shut" the ghost king said, "It was made by those that are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut"

Legolas looked alarmingly from side to side and Gimli clung to Legolas.

"Now you must die"

Legolas moved quickly, removing a bow from his quiver and shooting it straight through the ghost king's head. The ghost king ignored this and continued marching toward Aragorn.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath" Aragorn said quietly.

The King began walking faster.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me"

Aragorn moved so that his sword was between them.

The ghost king struck, but instead of his sword going straight through Aragorn's, as you would expect a ghost to do, it made contact and struck with a loud clang that echoed off the walls.

"That blade was broken!" The king spat.

"It has been remade" Aragorn said with some effort, as he pushed the king off of his sword.

"Fight for us" he said, looking around at the others, "And regain your honour"

Aragorn stared them out.

"What say you?"

"Och! You're wasting your time Aragorn. They had no honour in life, they shall have none in death" Gimli piped up, feeling much safer now.

"I am Isildur's Heir. Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled"

"What say you!" he cried.

The king began to laugh and they disappeared into the mist.

The hall around them began to collapse, skulls drowning them.

Ivy sat bolt upright in bed, her breath slowing now she was awake. The dream had been real, this she knew. Ivy pressed her hands to her forehead, searching for some clue. Some clue that Legolas and the others were alive. Nothing. They had gone beyond a place where the plants grew. She knew this before she asked the plants for help, but she was clinging to one hope that they might have made it out of that cavern.

Ivy roused from her bed. She began dressing, today they would move on, it was expected that they would arrive in Gondor tomorrow. Ivy began to absentmindedly pack some of her things. She would need to prepare for departure tonight and she longed for the distraction the arduous task offered. Ivy looked up when she heard sounds outside her tent. She crossed the tent and opened the flap, looking for the origin of the noise.

"…but where are their riders?" came a voice.

" I fear the worst" said Eowyn.

Ivy walked outside to see what the commotion was. Aragorn's horse, Brego and Legolas' horse, Arod, had returned but with out their riders. Her stomach lurched at the sight of the two stallions, they could not be dead! She closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. The plants could not fail her now.

They whispered to her with sadness and fear, fear of the growing shodow. No plants dwell where her friends now trod, all living things were banished from that relm but they had entered safely of that much she could be certain.

"They entered safely, what befall them now I can not tell, till they leave that forsaken place," looking pointedly at Eowyn, "They will not fail. Their horses ran from them when they reached the Paths Of Dead."

"How do you know this?" Eowyn said, slightly hysterical.

"The earth and its life has spoken to me" Ivy said simply.

"_The plants?" _Eowyn sneered, "You say the plants tell you. What proof is there of this witchcraft?"

Merry looked at Eowyn disgusted.

"Ivy has had this gift since before I was born! Can you not see she is special look at her!"

Ivy looked at Eowyn.

"I do not feel that I need to prove myself to you, Lady Eowyn. If you do not choose to believe me then that is your prerogative. But let me ask you this. Who do you think controls the rains that your city is greatly appreciating at this very moment. It is helping their crops, giving them fresh drinking water. It is I that controls that. Did you not hear of the rainstorm that happened at such a fortuitous moment at Helms deep?"

Ivy walked up to the horses and led them to the makeshift stables where they could be watered and fed.

She leant against Arod's flank as he drank appreciatively and she let her consciousness fall away and flow into the earth, she drifted across mountain and lakes doing what she could in these uncertain times to keep the weather steady and the life on the planet continuing. She sensed every change always even when she slept, but it was not often she had the change to engage in it actively. She was snapped out of her reprieve by a small struggling tuft of grass that clung to a rocky out crop far from where she stood.

"They live! They live!" she felt other life around join in the chorus and smiled. Patting Brego's rump as she left the stable to help prepare for the departure she now anticipated greatly she would be reunited with her friends and the battle for her middle earth was really about to begin and for her, loosing did not mean a life of servitude to the dark lord it meant death for her and all her living creatures.


	19. A Battle At Gondor

The battle was laid out before them. Tens of thousands of orcs, uruk hai, trolls and other hell beasts fragged from Mordor's depths were lined up on the plains that stretched far and wide in the realm of Gondor. The city of Minas Tirith was barely visible on the hillside. A large city built into the side of the mountain face, much like Helm's Deep, it housed the steward of Gondor.

Ivy scanned the plains before her. There was silence deep and looming. No plants were talking to her. Ivy felt helpless and alone. They were losing the battle. The field was awash with slaughter. They were outnumbered. In the middle of the battle Ivy knelt and began to mutter words of love for her friends for Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli urging them to arrive. The cupped her hands and created a white light that sprang forth. The light encompassed everything around them, driving the nazgul back. Except for one.

The witch king landed with a thud in front of Ivy.

"You dare to challenge me?" he hissed, swinging his hulking mace.

Ivy stood her ground, raising her shield protecting her body. The witch king swung his mace at Ivy, barely missing her, as she ducked out of the way. Gripping her sword more tightly she glared at him waiting for his next move.

"You fool!" he sneered, "No man can kill me!"

"I am no man!" Ivy cried.

Ivy grasped her sword and drove it into the mask of the Witch King. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. It vibrated up her arm, and through her body. She cried out and fell to the earth. Black clouded over her vision for a few moments and the Witch King staggered forward ready to finish her. Ivy rolled onto her back and glared into his black pit like eyes. Watching as the blade swung down towards her body.

"No…." she barely whispered the word, raising her hand in a defiant gesture. Strong roots from ancient trees from a far forest shot from the ground piercing the king's body. He screamed in pain as pure earthen power raced through him. Wooden branches shot out of his mask crumpling it and reaching up towards the sky.

Ivy stared at the tree that stood in the place that the Witch had once stood her eyes opened wide as she realised her own power. The tree would forever remain there as a reminder to all of this battle. Ivy pushed herself to her feet and turned as she heard horns blaring announcing the Rohirrim's arrival she smiled broadly. They would not turn the tide of battle, their numbers were too few but they might help them hold their foes until the others arrived.

They sped down the hill and crashed into against the left flank of the army of Mordor.

Ivy lifted her sword, stretching her injured arm, and charged back into the battle. She felt a chill rush over her and turned towards the city and the docks, the dead had arrived. She felt the cold stale taste of death growing on her and watched as the minions of the dark lord were consumed by the flowing wave of death.

A feeling of dread spread through her and she felt death's grip clawing at her. She sank to her knees, all of the energy sapped out of her. Suddenly strong arms were around her lifting her off the ground rushing her out of the green mist and laying her on warm sweet grass. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a flick of blonde hair and Legolas as he rushed back into the battle.

And just like that, the battle was over. The dead city had helped them and Aragorn had fulfilled their oaths. Ivy still lay on the grass where Legolas had laid her, away from the battle. She knew he had wanted to keep her out of the way so she had stayed. Glad for once to do as she was told. The pain surged up and down her arm, as well as various bruises and cuts, Ivy felt as though there was no more energy in her. Legolas came over and crouched down beside her.

"Ivy…" he whispered.

Her eyes opened instantly, knowing the sound of his voice.

"Legolas…" she said attempting to sit up, but failing dismally without the use of her right hand and the light headedness that she still felt. Legolas lifted her to her feet.

"I'm fine, a little shaky but fine, please do not fuss," she dusted off her clothes, looking around as the last few warriors fell. She looked at the broken bodies of her comrades on the floor.

"I must go to them Legolas, maybe I can help a little," Ivy moved forward stumbling, Legolas grabbed onto her holding her steady.

"Perhaps not Melamin," Ivy ignored him pushing his protective arms away and moved towards the closest fallen warrior.

"Ivy…" Legolas called, "there are people to help them, and you need rest!"

"You cannot argue with her Legolas" Aragorn said, coming up to them, "You should know that by now. She is too stubborn for her own good."

Ivy flitted around the battle scene, helping where she could. There was much death here. Only a few warriors remained alive. She broke into a shaky run as she saw a small body sobbing, holding onto something protectively.

"Pippin!" She cried falling to the ground next to him. Legolas was close behind her, gracefully crossing the field.

"Merry…oh Merry…" Ivy breathed, pulling him from his cousin's arms and cradling him. Tears flowing down her face in a river. The sky opened up above them and rain started to fall as the earth grieved with her.

"There may still be time, we must get him to a healer," Legolas pulled Ivy to her feet and guided her swiftly towards the great gates, past haggard limping soldiers that were stumbling back into the city. Pippin jogged behind them, frantic with worry. His big feet slipping in the forming puddles.

A sharp cry pierced the thick wet air and Ivy's head whipped up. A flailing body fell from the highest courtyard of Minas Tirith.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion"Ivy murmured, "His heart was riddled with hate"

Ivy carried Merry into the city, ignoring the burning pain in her arm. Getting Merry to a healer was more important she decided. Finally they reached the large hall that was being used as a makeshift hospital. Ivy lay Merry down on the nearest cot that was available and knelt next to him while the healers worked.

"You should have them look at your arm, Melamin" Legolas said quietly in her ear.

"It is fine" Ivy replied, slightly irritated. Her own health came second right now.

"Please, Ivy" Legolas pleaded with her.

Ivy huffed and stood up with a sigh. Legolas led her over to an available healer, explaining what had happened. Ivy sat patiently while the herbs worked their magic and relieved the pain for her. It was only broken. Such a trivial thing would heal, she said to herself, what about Merry?

They bandaged her arm and put it in a sling, telling her she was not to use it and to come back if the pain continued. At the moment, Ivy felt no pain. The herbs had worked, she thought. When the healer let her go, she went back to Merry and knelt at his side.

"Will he be ok?" she asked the healer working on him.

"He needs some rest, but he will be just fine. The horse falling on him only bruised him badly around the chest. Much of it was taken in his leg. It is broken." The healer explained. "You should go and rest yourself"

"She is right Melamin" Legolas agreed with the healer, pulling Ivy to her feet by her good arm "you need to rest".

Ivy let him lead her away from the hall and up to the highest rung of Minas Tirith. She was too weary to argue with him. Legolas noticed her weariness and scooped her in his arms, carrying her into the room Aragorn had told Legolas they could use. When Legolas laid her down on the bed, she was almost asleep. He laid himself beside her and hummed a tune under his breath, half to himself, half to help Ivy sleep.

Ivy's mood rapidly changed as she felt Legolas' warm body press against her side and his arm slide over her stomach. She sleepily turned towards him and nibbled on his neck lazily. Legolas chuckled softly running his hands up her back pulling her closer.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Ivy, but you are exhausted and I am weary myself ...." Legolas mumbled against her cheek.

Legolas was interrupted as she kissed him full on the lips and slide her tongue forward. Legolas sighed giving into temptation and he kissed her back, and adjusting his body so he was pressing her against the mattress.

"Ivy" Legolas breathed against her neck, "It is time to rest…"

Ivy sighed and relaxed her arms that were clinging to his neck. Keeping Ivy in his arms Legolas rolled to his side, pulling her against his chest. Almost purring like a content kitten, He ran his hands over her body slowly working out the left over stress and tension as she slipped into a deep slumber.

Morning would come soon enough and they would deal with the next stage of the battle. Mordor. A battle which Legolas hoped to keep Ivy out of.


End file.
